The League
by Lord of House Doofenshmirtz
Summary: The Flash, Supergirl & Green Arrow face their greatest challenge yet, but they may not have to face it alone.
1. Supergirl I

(Authors Note)

This is a crossover of the Supergirl, Flash & Arrow TV shows that make up DC's "Arrowverse". Being that it's in the Arrorverse we assume that individuals in the various cities know about different heroes etc. (Example: people know about Flash in National City & vice versa) This story takes place in a time where the events of Legends of Tomorrow did not happen, therefore characters like Ray Palmer & Captain Cold are not time traveling. The story will play out like 3 episodes in the Arrowverse meaning, Supergirl "episode" will be first followed by Flash & then Arrow to end it off. Enjoy.

* * *

The League

Supergirl I

* * *

Maxwell Lord stood atop his helipad staring out into the distance. His face was as unreadable as a slab of concrete and the wind pulled at his hair and clothing but he didn't budge. His eyes stared ahead, barely blinking as if braindead but he was far from it. Lord was deep in thought on his latest plot to bring down the alien threat of Supergirl. His most recent attempt, in the form of Bizzaro Supergirl, had failed and ended with her captured by the DEO.

"Damn, DEO..." Lord grumbled. "Should be helping me take her down, too." The sunlight was reflecting off the numerous windows on the skyscrapers surrounding him. Birds' wings flapped loudly and their calls filled the skies with sound. Lord closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply to relax his troubled mind. A sudden and powerful gust of wind blew past him so fast he stumbled and quickly opened his eyes expecting to see Supergirl, for no normal person could move with such speed.

However, once he laid his eyes on the figure behind him he clenched his fists and took a step back. It wasn't Supergirl, instead a yellow and reddish blur of a man that continuously vibrated as if struggling to keep his physical form. "Who the hell are you?!" Lord demanded quickly "…or what are you?" he added a little less aggressively.

A laugh came from the vibrating figure and then, without any warning, the figure stopped vibrating and before him stood a regular man draped in what looked like The Flash costume, only it was yellow and black instead of the red and yellow, Lord had seen on TV recently. "You, you're the Flash?" Lord asked, his voice coming out a bit more nervous than he intended. Before the final sound could escape his lips the figure had zoomed up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I am NOT the Flash!" the figure roared angrily. After a moment the figure let Lord down gently. "I apologize. My anger sometimes gets the best of me." The figure reached up with his hands and slid his mask off revealing his face. "My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm from the future."

* * *

"I want the layouts and I want them twenty minutes ago!" Kara and her best friend Winn both grimaced at the force behind the shouting. It was their boss, Cat Grant, screaming for the new layouts for the upcoming paper. Both of them loved their jobs and enjoyed working for Cat Grant, but at times it could get very, very hectic and tough. Still, for Kara it was a nice switch from her second life as the crime fighting Supergirl. Being a normal old assistant to the rich was sometimes even more challenging as she couldn't simply punch or heat vision away her problems.

Kara quickly dug through the pile of envelopes on her desk producing the layouts in seconds and dashed into the office. "Here, Miss Grant. I have the layouts right here." She handed them over and two seconds later, Cat tossed them aside.

"Have those idiots redo them and I want the redone versions in an hour!" Cat shouted. She was in a particularly bad mood today. The Daily Planet had somehow obtained some exclusive pictures of Supergirl and Cat Grant was never pleased to be upstaged by her rival, Lois Lane of Metropolis. "And tell that Olsen to get in here! I can't think of any other way his girlfriend's sister got those pictures if it wasn't from him!"

Kara knew better then to argue and instead turned on her heels and left her boss office. "Any luck?" she whispered to Winn. Ever since the pictures had surfaced, the two of them had been scouring the web for some info on who gave Lois Lane the pictures because Supergirl certainly hadn't agreed to it. Winn looked up and shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Kara wasn't pleased but as she had no other leads she was forced to be patient and hope. "I'll be back." She told Winn. "I have to go relay another death threat from Miss Grant to Jimmy." Winn simply rolled his eyes and Kara sighed with impatience.

* * *

"I can't really explain what it was, sir, but the team wasn't able to find out anything useful at Lord Tech." Alexandra Danvers said while handing Hank Henshaw a clipboard containing information. "I'm surprised Lord even allowed them on his grounds."

Hank was silent for a moment as he glanced over the paperwork. "Our scanners picked up a massive amount of energy that disappeared in seconds. Nothing alien, at least we don't think it was." He tossed the clipboard down. "Lord welcomed our men in and acted as if he had nothing to hide. Said he didn't know anything about the energy readings."

Alex shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it except wait. If this is another of his plots to destroy Kara, we'll just have to wait for him to play his hand."

Hank exhaled slightly. "Let's just hope by then it isn't too late."

At this, Alex chuckled, "Lord doesn't have what it takes to defeat Supergirl and the Manhunter." She gave Hank a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking off. Hank watched her leave before turning his attention back to the mountain of paperwork in front of him. His eyes glowed red and the papers began to float so he could read them.

* * *

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this information you're telling me." Maxwell Lord sat down at his desk and poured himself some brandy. "Care for some?" he offered Eobard. Lord wasn't sure if he could trust this supposed time traveler but he knew he didn't have much choice on whether he worked with him or not. If Thawne had wanted him dead he could easily have done it back on the rooftop. This let Lord know he was needed in some capacity or another. When the DEO had arrived, Thawne had genuinely seemed worried about being discovered and vanished for a while. The DEO of course found nothing but reported that scanners had recorded a massive spike energy atop the roof of Lord Tech.

Thawne was sitting, legs crossed, on a sofa in Lord's massive private office. The two had spent several hours speaking very plainly with one another. Thawne had been careful to conceal details that would alter his timeline too much but shared enough so that Lord would believe him and eventually trust him. Thawne needed Lord's money and influence to see his plans through. He stood up and took a glass, "Thank you." He said politely as he took his seat again. Thawne was still dressed in his Reverse Flash costume but nobody would enter the office as per Lord's instructions to his assistant.

"I know what I've told you is a lot to take in but I can assure you it is all true. In my time, your company went bankrupt thanks to Supergirl exposing you. In my time, people like us are unable to squeeze profit because of heroes like her and The Flash." A hint of contempt crept into his voice but Thawne took a sip and continued. "Over the years and numerous battles with The Flash, I learned that when the odds weren't in their favor the heroes would band together to stop great threats. In my time, many of the supervillains have been captured or killed. I had no way of forming a formidable team to challenge their power."

Lord now felt he understood somewhat, "So you travelled back in time to form a team?" Thawne nodded. "And you need my resources to aid in building such a team?" Now, Lord started to pace a little around his desk as plans started to form in his brain.

Thawne could see that Lord's wheels were turning and decided to help them move more. "I don't just want your resources to build a team, Lord. I want you on the team as well. To be our..." he paused and weighed his words, "...brains and eyes in the skies."

"Well," Lord began. "In your time, who are the heroes that plague you the most?"

"Their numbers are numerous but the foundations of their league are Supergirl, The Flash and Green Arrow. Without these three, the others will never come together and be a threat." Thawne drained his glass and sat it down.

"The Flash and Green Arrow…Central City and Star City, yes?" Lord wasn't really asking and, Thawne knew it. In the time they had been together, Thawne had been able to recognize some of Lord's patterns and right now, he was thinking. Lord face told that he was contemplative for a moment or two before speaking, "Then we'll need to take out Supergirl, first. She's the biggest threat of the three. We'll need to strike before they can ever meet and eventually unite." He looked at Thawne then added, "We'll need some help as well. I don't think you can take her on, on your own."

"I specifically came to this time because here and now, both Supergirl and The Flash have yet to fully realize their powers. I am more than capable of defeating her on my own." A hint of anger flashed in Thawne's voice as if upset by the insinuation that he couldn't defeat a super powered alien in combat.

Lord silently went over to his bookshelf and pulled a book down. Several mechanisms could be heard working along with the sounds of locks opening. A portion of the shelf slid away to reveal a glass cylinder containing a sliver of a bright glowing green rock. Thawne walked carefully over, "What is this?"

"This," began Lord, "is the key to defeating Supergirl. I used cameras to spy on a DEO agent and it lead me to the discovery of several secrets. One of which was the only weakness Supergirl has." He reached and lifted the cylinder and handed it to Thawne. "Kryptonite. A fragment of her home world. She and her sister were speaking about it in passing and I decided to try and find some." Lord grinned madly. "Cost me a pretty penny and a lot of man power but I managed to track some down for myself. Haven't been able to come up with a viable way to use it until now."

Thawne looked up from the kryptonite, "You mean a way to use it that can't be traced back to you or your company." To this, Lord nodded silently. "Well then," Thawne continued with a sly smile. "Let's see how the Girl of Steel fairs against me."

* * *

Jimmy, Kara and Winn were sitting together in the secret office upstairs. Winn had taken it upon himself to set up the area when Kara had revealed herself as Supergirl. It was here that Winn and Jimmy were able to provide tech support for her. Winn was a skilled hacker and able to find out mostly any information the team needed after a few moments on the computer. The room at first consisted of a few simple computers and desks, but over the months it had grown some. There was now a board on the wall for supervillains that were still at large. A databank had been created for the team to keep track of the supervillains locked up in the DEO as well.

The trio finally had a little bit of free time away from the roars of Cat Grant. Jimmy had been forced to again explain he had nothing to do with the pictures as he was in a meeting when they were taken by all reports. Cat of course used that moment to threaten Jimmy and Kara's jobs if they didn't produce the desired results. Both of them took the verbal chastising in stride and went back to their respective work. It wouldn't be a normal week if Cat didn't threaten their jobs at least once.

Winn had spent some time digging into the issue and had come up with a few possible leads of who had done it. One thing he did know for sure and had shared with the group was that the person who sent the information was one of their fellow co-workers. Jimmy was relieved to know that the pressure would be removed from him but nobody wanted to be the one to tell Cat that there was a spy in the ranks.

Instead, Winn was furiously beating away at the keyboard of one of the computers and shaking his head. "I can't seem to find anything." He said in an exasperated manner. "There are a few local mentions of a massive energy surge earlier today but all reports say it appeared and disappeared in an instant."

Kara's brow scrunched up with concern and Jimmy could tell this was really troubling her. "Maybe it's nothing, Kara. I mean —if the DEO couldn't find anything and neither can Winn— maybe you and Alex should let it go." He knew well that the chances of that were slim to none but still he had to say it.

"My sister wouldn't have come to us with this if she didn't feel it was important." Sighing, Kara added, "But nothing's showing up so we'll have to let it go and hope no crazy alien attack is coming." Without warning, the building began to violently shake and the sounds of several explosions filled the air. Both Winn and Jimmy looked quickly at Kara who raised her shoulders, "Guess I spoke too soon huh?" both silently nodded their heads and immediately went to the computers.

"Looks like an explosion at a chemical storage facility." Winn continued to type. "Several workers are trapped inside!" Before he could even turn around he felt a familiar breeze swoop past him. Kara had sped from the room and was on her way to save the city.

* * *

Kara flew with purpose and precision. Her training with, Director Henshaw was paying off and it was showing in her ability to fly. From her height she could see the flames stretching skyward from the explosion that had occurred. A black cloud of smoke stretched eerily towards the sky like a burnt finger in pain. The warehouse was large, a chemical storage plant from what she red on the large sign on the front.

"What's going on out there, Supergirl?" it was, Director Henshaw's voice coming through an earpiece communicator that Supergirl used in the field.

"Explosion at a chemical storage facility. Gotta try to save these hostages!" Supergirl sped down to the ground where a burning hole was releasing the choking black smoke into the air. She could see the fires burning hear screams for help coming from inside. She quickly inhaled deeply and then blew with all her might at the hole. The smoke and fire on the roof quickly went out and Kara floated down inside, using her breath to put of spots of flames as she floated down.

Inside she could see several dozen scientists and workers scattered about, all coughing and choking on the smoke. She used her x-ray vision to scan around and found a portion of the wall where they would be safely able to escape through. With another inhale she released a softer blow of breath to clear out some of the smoke still in the warehouse that was blinding the scientists. "Follow me!" she shouted and sped towards the wall. One punch and a hole was smashed into it allowing the scientists and workers to escape to safety.

Just as the last of them were free another explosion rocked the facility, "Supergirl, there is a generator of some kind giving off immense energy levels below you. It's heating up because of the fire. If that thing explodes it could take out the entire block." Alex said quickly into, Kara's ears and she silently thanked God she had her tech team on hand at all times.

"Got it." Supergirl flew into the air and then came down at the ground with a punch that shook the entire warehouse. The ground cracked and gave way revealing a large room beneath the floor. In that room was what looked like a massive generator of some kind. Alarms were blaring loudly and the machine was visibly red and she could feel the heat it gave off. She looked around the room and there seemed to be a wealth of tubes stretching from the machine to take the energy it created somewhere else.

"You're running out of time, Kara!" Henshaw's voice shouted over the earpiece.

Kara snapped back to reality and inhaled deeply. She blew with all her might, freezing the entire generator in one mighty blow. The alarms continued to go off for a minute but then the machine slowly began to cool off. Kara exhaled and secretly was happy she didn't have to find out if she could survive a blast of that magnitude. Slowly, she floated through the hole in the floor and back into the room. Small fires still burned so she used her breath and put them out to stop the alarms and save firefighters some work.

"Good job, Supergirl. You saved everyone." Henshaw complemented her. Kara, completely out of breath, gave a loud grunt as reply while floating slightly off the ground. She then flew through large hole in the roof and out on the street she could see groups of people formed and clapping while medical teams attended the injured. Kara floated down and asked a paramedic of them men would be alright. He said they would and she felt great joy in that.

She smiled a bit at the people, gave a wave and then looked up preparing to fly off. Before she could take off something slammed into her and knocked her down into the ground where she smashed through a mailbox. "What the?!" angrily she got to her feet and glared at the blurry figure before her.

"What's going on, Kara?" it was her sister, Alex's voice coming through the com this time. Alex and Hank had a view of the action from screens at the DEO headquarters. The secret government agency had access to an unlimited amount of cameras and recon drones.

"I, I'm not sure what I'm seeing. It looks like a man..." Kara replied in a shaky voice. The figure was constantly moving and made it difficult for her to even get a good look at any of his features. All that could be seen for sure was the colors yellow and red.

Without word, Reverse Flash dashed directly at Kara. She held up her arms in an X formation but it wouldn't make a difference. Using his speed, Reverse Flash dashed around her and flung her from behind in a sort of Judo toss. It all seemed to happen in the blink of her eye. One moment, Kara was preparing for impact and the next she was spinning through the air and slammed into a car, deeply denting in.

Supergirl quickly got to her feet but the Reverse Flash was on her in a second, speeding around her in a circle while punching her with all his might. It felt as if she was under attack from all angles and she attempted to block what she could. Supergirl jumped into the air with a shout but, Reverse Flash dashed up a nearby building, jumped and tackled her down atop another car. He sped away just as she released a powerful blast of heat vision and stopped a dozen feet away.

"You can't hit me. You're not fast enough." His voice was as blurry as he looked and he laughed a little while, Kara climbed from the wreckage of the car and stood to her feet. Before she could fully regain her balance he sped up to her again bombarding her with rapid punches and kicks before tossing her into the side of a nearby building. This time, Kara wasn't even fully able to stand before she was attacked and flung again. She swung her fists in rage and lashed out with heat vision but the yellow figure was too quick. Again and again she was bombarded with fists and feet before colliding with another solid surface. By the sixth time she was starting to feel it. The yellow blur stopped several feet away and taunted her with a laugh.

"This guy has some kind of super speed." Kara said into her earpiece while she stretched her shoulder. "I can't get a lock on him. He's all over the place."

The radio was quiet for a minute then Henshaw said, "You need ground to run." It took Kara a moment but her eyes grew big when she realized what, Hank had meant. She stood up straight, preparing herself for the next round. "Let's see what you've really got, speedy." She mocked.

The figure vanished and Kara immediately used her breath to freeze the ground in front of her. A split second later the yellow figure slammed into her body and fell on the ground in front of her. Before he could run away, Kara grabbed him by the ankle. "Let's see how you like being tossed around!" she easily flung the Reverse Flash several dozen feet down the street. He slammed into the ground, bounced, hit a car and dented the doors before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Kara flew into the air and landed directly next to the yellow figure. She could now make out the costume easily and could see every little detail. "Is he alive?" Alex asked over the com. Kara used her super hearing to listen for a heartbeat, her eyes grew so wide they threatened to explode from her head. "Oh my god I killed him!" she quickly turned the man over and was greeted with a bright green light and a sudden feeling of weakness. "Oh! No!" she stumbled backwards. "Kryp-kryptonite…" she managed to say before the Reverse Flash drove his fist into her face. Kara fell backwards and felt a boot slam into her ribs once, twice, three times. She coughed and rolled over onto her back.

"Get the team ready now!" Henshaw and Alex both dashed off in different directions shouting orders. With practiced precision several military Humvees were speeding from the DEO base in minutes.

"I was a bit skeptical about this little rock bringing down someone as powerful as you," Reverse Flash sneered. He stomped down onto her stomach several times. "But whatever gets the job done." Now he began to punch her in the face. Without her super strength and durability Kara could feel the blood beginning to run down her face underneath the unrelenting fists.

After an unknown amount of time the punching stopped and she blinked a little, barely able to see. "You know," said the voice of her attacker. "I was a bit surprised by your strength. I had told my associate I could take you out without this _kryptonite_ but I must say I'm glad I brought it along." He kicked her several more times in the ribs then looked around. Seeing what he was looking for he dashed over to a broken pipe and then back over Supergirl. "One good stab to the heart ought to do it..." he began vibrating his arm and the pipe then raised it for the killing blow.

A shot rang out and knocked the pipe from his hand while slightly wounding him. "Step away from, Supergirl!" Kara knew that voice anywhere. It was, Alex. And that meant that Director Henshaw had sent a team to recuse her. If not for her current beat down state, Kara might have made a joke about it.

"You fools and your guns." Reverse Flash vanished before their eyes and before they could react had disassembled all of their weapons.

"Back!" Henshaw screamed but it was too late. The yellow blur was speeding between his men and taking them down one by one with blinding precision. Hank could hear the snapping of each neck as the yellow blur broke them all. He wouldn't allow that to happen to, Alex and he wouldn't allow Kara to die either. His eyes turned blood red and his body began to morph, "ENOUGH!" the Manhunter bellowed.

The Reverse Flash immediately stopped in his tracks just as he was about to twist, Alex neck and grabbed his head. A headache unlike anything he had ever felt tore into his brain and he screamed in absolute agony. It felt as if the creature was ripping apart every memory he possessed. In his ear he could hear, Maxwell Lord's voice booming into the earpiece he had worn, "There's another unknown meta! You've got to get out of there! Can you hear me?! Thawne!?"

Eobard ignored his voice and even the pain and concentrated on speed. His hand began to vibrate in the supersonic manner and he managed to throw the chunk of kryptonite at the exposed underside of a turned over car. Flames immediately burst from the car directly next to both, Reverse Flash and the Martian Manhunter.

For a brief moment the hold was released on Reverse Flash mind and in that instant he was gone. Manhunter looked around and saw that there didn't seem to be any witnesses to his transformation so he changed back into Hank Henshaw. "This is, Director Henshaw. I need a med team for Supergirl and transport for several bodies." He looked at Alex who nodded her thanks silently then ran over to where, Kara was laying.

Henshaw stepped to where the mysterious yellow figure was and picked up the small green rock that was left behind. He reached and opened a pouch on his belt and placed the kryptonite in it to remove its effects from harming, Kara.

"Oh my god! Kara! Are you alright!? Can you hear me!?" Alex fell onto the ground and cradled her sister. Kara managed a weak smile. "Never better…" she whispered between bloody lips. The kryptonite was gone and she could feel her strength returning with every moment that passed. She would be fine by the time the medical team arrived.

* * *

Kara, Hank and Alex were standing in front of a set of monitors at the DEO base. On the screens were footage captured of her fight with the yellow figure they were now referring to as 'The Speedster'. It made Kara wince to even look at how sloppily she had been fighting. "So, any clues as to who this guy is or what he wants?" Kara asked with hands placed on hips. The fight had been several hours ago and the effects of the kryptonite were no longer harming her.

"Not a clue," Alex replied uneasily. "He isn't in any of our databases or any database we have access to. It's strange, he dresses similar to the speedster in Central City."

"The Flash?" Henshaw chimed in. "All evidence points to him being a hero."

"Then maybe this guy is one of his rivals?" Kara humped her shoulders. "I don't know." She pouted slightly. "It's been so stressful lately with Miss Grant on the warpath about those exclusive pictures, my aunt Astra is still out there-

"-and there's the question of how this masked speedster got a hold of kryptonite." Alex interrupted her sister.

"Or how he even knew it was Kara's weakness. As far as we know, only those in this room and your cousin should know about that." Henshaw was thoughtful for a moment. "Another strange thing is the explosions that were going off. Our teams found bombs and remote triggers at their initial start points. I believe the yellow speedster was trying to lure you out, Kara—" he looked at her. "—to kill you."

Both Kara and Alex looked confused and worried. "But why?" Alex asked. "If Astra wanted Kara dead she could do it herself. Why get the speedster to do the dirty work when he clearly wasn't strong enough?"

"He mentioned his associate when we were fighting." Kara said remembering. "He said something about his associate had given him the kryptonite just in case he couldn't beat me."

"More questions." Alex grumbled. "Who are these enemies?" she asked nobody in particular.

"That's what we need to find out." Henshaw replied. "Up until this point we're the only people we know have access to kryptonite. I think it's safe to assume that that is no longer the case. Somehow, word has gotten out and others have gotten their hands on it. That means you're no longer safe, Kara."

Kara folded her arms in response, "I can take care of myself." She said with vigor and determination but then smiled. "And if I can't, I have you guys to have my back."

Alex looked unsure but Henshaw nodded. "Alright. There's nothing we can do for now so you both get some rest. I'll have teams looking for any more information on this speedster. Perhaps he's connected to the energy surge earlier." With that he took his leave and left the sisters alone.

"Kara, I'm worried about you." Alex said immediately when Henshaw was gone. "This new guy could be partnered up with god-knows-who and plotting god-knows-what."

"Don't be, Alex. I'm fine. I swear." Kara yawned a little. "I'm going to take up the Director on his offer to get some rest." At that moment, Kara's cell phone began to ring, the annoyed look on her face let Alex know who it was. "Miss Grant…I've got to go." Alex simply embraced her adopted sister tightly and before leaving the way Henshaw had gone.

* * *

Eobard Thawne zoomed into Maxwell Lord's office and fell onto the floor, breathing heavily. All the papers on his desk flew up into the air and the office was immediately turned into a mess. "You didn't tell me she would have backup." Thawne managed to say between breaths.

"I knew about the DEO but that other creature is new. Must be some kind of psychic or something." Lord rubbed his chin, obviously unconcerned with Thawne's wellbeing. Lord also wasn't happy about the loss of the kryptonite. While he secretly had more the cost of it was enough to make even a wealthy man like him cautious of misplacement.

"Must be. I felt it inside my head. Trying to peel away at my thoughts and memories." Thawne pulled his mask off and his face was red and drenched in sweat. "It took everything in my power to resist whatever it was trying to do to me. I can't beat Supergirl, that creature and a small army."

Lord looked at him, "No, you cannot." He stalked to his desk and began to type away at the keyboard. "So we'll have to get you some backup of your own."

"Backup?" Thawne stood to his feet and walked to the desk.

"Yes. Backup. You said you wanted to build a team right?" Lord turned the computer screen around so Thawne could see it. "Well then meet your new teammate."

Thawne read the screen with his super speed. The woman on it looked exactly like Supergirl, and from the information he had just read, had all her powers in reverse. "Ice vision for her heat vision, fire breath for her ice breathe..." he grinned. "I like that. What's her name?"

"They called her Bizarro." Lord replied. "All you have to do is break her out of jail."

* * *

Kara inhaled and prepared herself for the verbal bashing she was about to receive as she entered Miss Grant's office. Winn and Jimmy were already inside and looking rather exasperated as if they had received their portion already. "Kyra, have a seat." Cat Grant waved her arm and walked around her desk. She had a propensity for mispronouncing Kara's name and many thought it was on purpose although none said anything about it. Miss Grant cleared her throat and then spoke very nonchalantly, "It has come my attention that it may not have been James that gave the Daily Planet the story." All of their eyes grew wide as they realized that Miss Grant was apologizing to them.

They remained silent and prepared to witness a very rare even occur before them. Cat took notice of their faces and said, "Oh stop it. Yes, Cat Grant is apologizing to you. Despite popular belief I'm not perfect." She took a sip of her tea, "Yes. I can be wrong some times and this is one of them. So I'm sorry to you all for how I have been treating you lately."

Kara said nothing as her treatment from Miss Grant was nothing out of the ordinary. It was Jimmy who spoke up first, "Apology accepted, Miss Grant. Thank you." He said with his usual charming bravado.

Winn cleared his throat, Miss Grant made him nervous and frightened and whenever he spoke to her it was painfully obvious. "Uh, Miss Grant, if you don't mind me asking. Uh, who was it that leaked the information?"

Cat shook her head, "If you weren't so handsome and useful I would fire you." She walked around the desk and handed him a manila folder. "Received an anonymous email earlier today that led me to discover the culprit was a new employee downstairs. I believe it is called corporate espionage."

Jimmy took a look, "This is insane. The Daily Planet planting a spy here? Why?"

"To accomplish exactly what happened, James. Steal our best stories, pictures and possibly even reporters. It isn't unheard of. I myself never used such tactics but one can't control their peer's actions." Cat was surprisingly calm about this situation.

"Uh, Miss Grant, you don't seem very upset?" Kara shifted uncomfortably to await the coming explosion.

"Upset? Why would I be?" all three of them looked at each other home back to her. "My rival is resorting to petty college student tactics to keep up. I'm ecstatic! This shows that we are doing our jobs and obviously ahead of them. Now, we have to keep it going. Kyra, I need you to…"

Kara half heard the orders she was given from her employer. She was too busy admiring the woman's resolve and mind in trying times. Beside her, Winn and Jimmy were taking notes and hanging on to Miss Grant's every word. It was moments like this, moments where she as able to feel normal, that Kara cherished the most. She inhaled and smiled her goofy little grin, lost in her own world of happiness for a brief moment.

* * *

Alex rubbed her eyes and shook her head to attempt to wake herself up. She had been at it for hours, constantly looking over the footage from the fights or reading paragraph after paragraph in attempt to gain some sort of information on her sister's attacker. She was now tired, hungry and felt slightly dehydrated with absolutely nothing to show for all her efforts. Around her, several DEO scientists and analysists were hard at work attempting to do the same thing she was. Alex knew she could easily leave the work to them but there was a drive in her to see this done. This man had killed several of her teammates earlier and was moments away from killing herself and her sister. Alex stared at the only picture they had of the yellow figure that was not blurred and her face twisted in a grimace. "I'm going take you down." She swore to herself angrily.

Director Henshaw had taken his leave earlier opting to get some rest instead of continuing to dig for answered so Alex was left alone with the other members of the night shift. She reached towards the desk and lifted a white cup of coffee to her lips. It smelled delicious and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth and fragrance.

Her momentary rest was destroyed by the sound of alarms erupting into the air and sending everyone scrambling. Over the comm. a loud voice was blaring, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Detention area!" Alex reached at her hip and unlatched her sidearm then ran for the door. Once in the hall she pointed to three heavily armed guardsmen, "You two, with me! You! Gather more men and meet us in the detention area now!" the guards nodded and broke off to follow orders.

Alex jogged with purpose as the alarm kept blasting. Dozens of workers were scrambling in fear and running for cover from the unknown menace. This was the first time any intruder had ever gotten into the base and many here were not soldiers or fighters at all. They needed to be protected and she would see to it as best she could.

The two guards stayed close on her heels as, Alex rounded the final corner and then scanned her pass to open the doorway into the detention area where the DEO kept super powered enemies. Inside the room, Alex could see several downed guards on the ground. Silently, she signaled the two men with her to keep eyes on the perimeter while she checked the men to see if they were alive. Of the five before her, all were dead. She holstered her sidearm and picked up one of the guards heavy weapons, checked it and then proceeded silently forward.

The lighting in the room had been damaged and as she walked past cells she could see that numerous prisoners had been ignored but one cell was open and her breath caught in her throat when she remembered who was contained there. "This is detention area! We need immediate backup! We have a breach! Bizarro is free! I repeat—"

A yellow and blackish blur sped past her followed by wind so strong it made the three of them jump. The yellow man came to a skidding halt and grinned at her, "I remember you from earlier." He said in a demeaning way.

Alex didn't hesitate, "Open fire!" she screamed and began unloading every bullet in her gun. All three DEO agents unleashed their weapons fury while moving in opposite directions for cover. The Reverse Flash simple dodged each one with barely any effort and continued to laugh. "Bullets won't work on me." He teased and Alex felt she was breathing her last breaths.

The doors behind her burst open and into the room spilled a full two teams of soldiers in riot gear and machine guns. "Take him down!" Alex ordered and the shots began to fill the room. The Reverse Flash vanished in a blur of yellow and red then out of the open cell walked Bizarro-Supergirl. She was the spitting image of Kara save for her badly damaged face, pale skin and black eyes filled with hatred. The teams turned their attention to her and she was immediately bombarded with a hail of bullets that forced her to raise her arm in defense. Alex and her two men stood and joined in, adding to the rain of bullets that filled the hallway.

Thawne had ducked behind a nearby cell, in it was a woman of average height, long hair and dark skin. She eyed him mysteriously. "I can help you..." the woman said "...I can see your thoughts. I can read your mind. I see you've encountered the green Martian. Free me, human, and I will help you kill him." Thawne stared silently for a moment before using his speed to open the cell. The woman laughed in an evil manner then completely transformed. Instead of the dark and long haired woman, there was now a nearly 10-foot tall white monster standing before him and it roared loudly.

"The white Martian is free!" Alex shouted into her comm. and the DEO agents kept shooting and reloading. Bizarro screamed and unleashed a flash of ice vision that froze several cells and a few guards. The others scattered for cover and then immediately began pouring it on her again.

The huge monster leapt from the cell and grabbed two men in her hands. Bullets bounced off of her skin like nothing as she crushed one agent in her hand and flung the other across the room into the wall. Alex ran forward, emptying her gun at the creatures face. The white Martian turned its attention to her and with the flick of a wrist, Alex was flying backwards and slammed through the door that locked the detention area down. Thawne dashed around the room and dispatched the remaining men in seconds, leaving the three standing alone in a room filled with carnage.

Thawne smiled and looked at Bizarro, "Your master waits for us. We need a way out of here."

Bizarro nodded with understanding. She looked at the roof then began to fire her icy vision up into the ceiling. When the roof was frozen she sprang upward and crashed right through it revealing the starry sky above. "Can you fly?" Thawne asked the now transformed white Martian. Without word the woman floated into the sky and right through the hole. Thawne took one last look around the room and with a sick smile vanished in a blur of yellow, red and lightning.

The lights in the detention area flickered on and off, hiding the brutal carnage beneath them. The few remaining prisoners in the cells were all silent and curled up in fear. Some sobs could be heard from those that were injured. One of the doors to the area had been completely knocked off the hinges and flung backwards into the wall. Sprawled in the hallway, half twisted in the door was the body of Alex Danvers. A line of blood trailed from her nose and mouth.


	2. Supergirl II

The League

Supergirl II

* * *

Maxwell Lord raised his hand high. In it was a fine aged brandy and on his face was a smile reserved only for moments of utmost success. This was one such moment. There had been many things he had imagined would happen when he grew up, quite a few of which had come true. Here and now, at this moment, he had to admit that he never in his wildest dreams could have foreseen this. "To our continued successes," he said cheerfully and took a sip from his cup. Collectively, Eobard Thawne, Bizarro and the White Martian all followed suit. "Supergirl and the alien will never be able to defeat the three of you."

"Do not underestimate the Green Martian," Lord knew that the woman who stood before him wasn't the alien creatures true form but still it was ironic that the 'White Martian' was currently in the body of a black woman. "He is physically a match for the strongest here, can shapeshift and play tricks on the mind."

"I've felt that power," Thawne chimed in a displeased manner.

"Any way we can defeat it?" Lord asked, taking a seat on his desk. It was late and his office was empty so they didn't have to worry about being found. However, since sending Thawne to recruit the new members he figured he would need to move his operation somewhere more suitable.

"Your mind must be strong otherwise there is nothing you can do." The White Martian was blunt and direct, very alien in these days and times.

"Well then we need a plan." Lord moved around his desk. "First I need to get us somewhere more private to work from." He tapped away at the keys for a long while. "One of my off-book warehouses should do fine. I'll give you all the information once it's ready."

"We should attack now, Lord. While Supergirl is weak." Thawne moved to the desk and said aggressively. "When I hit the DEO I saw this one—" he poked his thumb at the White Martian "—kill her sister and we damn near slaughter two dozen soldiers. They're weak and emotional now. We should hit them while they are down."

"I agree." The White Martian walked close to Thawne's left. "An attack now is the last thing they will expect and so will be unprepared."

"Kill Supergirl?" Bizarro smashed the cup of brandy in her hand.

Lord stopped typing and folded his fingers together to think. "The DEO headquarters will be under high alert after that break in and likely be moved soon. We can't attack there. But…" he went back to tapping at the computer. "I have a way that we can get something we need and eliminate the main threats at once."

"What are you talking about, Lord?" Thawne asked impatiently.

"I'm working on plans for an insurance policy and I need some parts to complete the process. I have the locations of each component right here. You'll use your speed to steal all the components and that will alert the DEO." Lord turned the screen so all could see.

"And this Supergirl will come running." The White Martian nodded in agreement with a pleased look upon its face.

"Exactly." Lord said. "Once Supergirl and her alien friend arrive you three will take them out and end them for good."

"A solid plan. We should rest and see it done tomorrow." Thawne stood and placed his cup down then vanished in a blur of yellow and red.

Lord looked at the White Martian and Bizarro-Supergirl for a minute trying to figure out where he could possible put them. He grabbed his coat and started for the door. "Come on. Only safe place for you is the warehouse so we'll be heading there now."

* * *

Kara's eyes were bloodshot red and puffy from crying. She was gripping Alex's hand in her own and praying that her sister would wake up soon. It had been several hours now since she had gotten the call from Henshaw about the attack on the DEO base. Her sister was in critical condition and in the medical room. She had to have emergency surgery and the DEO doctors had assured Kara that everything had been done and now only time would help, however, Kara was still distraught.

Outside of the room, Hank Henshaw stood looking angrily through a window. He felt a rage he hadn't felt since the first time he and Kara had fought the White Martian. Hank had sworn to that girl's father that he would protect her and here she was lying on her deathbed because he had failed. Not only that, but two high priority prisoners had also been set free by this yellow speedster. On top of all this was the mounting pile of bodies that were falling at the speedster's feet. His soldiers were more at risk than anything when out on the field against a man like that and he knew it. Plans had to change.

Hank had received numerous reports and poured over detail after detail pertaining to this yellow being with super speed but nothing made sense. Not only that but he was unable to make sense of the memories he had plunged into while in his head. They were jumbled together and happening so fast he couldn't lock onto them and this also fueled his rage. He had ordered for surveillance on everything and to be informed at the earliest sign of something involving super speed.

Whatever this strange yellow man was planning, they would be prepared for it this time and take him out. Hank had come to the conclusion that the yellow speedster must be after something here in National City and that the release of Bizarro and the White Martian was a distraction for them so they couldn't stop his searching. However, the pieces didn't fit together perfectly and that troubled him. How did the yellow man have knowledge of kryptonite? Who was his associate? How did he know about Bizarro, the White Martian let alone the DEO base?

There were too many questions and not enough answers, so much so that Hank didn't have the time nor mental capacity to wonder about it all and properly feel for Alex's current situation. There was too much at stake here and so he would leave the being sad to Kara until they needed her strength. Hank turned and left the medical bay then began making his way to the control center for the latest update on the situation. The DEO base was a buzz of movement and had been since the attack the night before. Once he realized they had been compromised, Henshaw had ordered everything moved piece by piece to the next location. In case of such events, preparations had been made and so it was happening like clockwork, very tedious clockwork. The last things to be moved would be the control center, the medical bay and the prisoners.

Hank arrived at the control center and was greeted with a blaring alarm. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"It seems three tech facilities have just been robbed," a random DEO agent reported.

"Why are my alarms going off for something like that? I said monitor for the speedster!" Hank growled.

"The three facilities were all robbed within a two minute timespan…" the DEO agent gulped, shaken by Director Henshaw's rare showing of anger "and they are all several miles from each other."

Henshaw nodded and went to the intercom. "Supergirl. We've got him."

* * *

Eobard Thawne juggled the three parts that, Lord had asked him to steal. In his ear he heard, Maxwell's voice saying, "Careful with those! They're very important!" Thawne looked around, "How are you even able to see me?" to this, Lord laughed and replied, "I have drones and cameras everywhere. Everywhere." If Thawne found this strange or creepy he gave no indication but instead went back to juggling. He was dressed in full, Reverse Flash attire and ready to spring their trap on the unsuspecting heroes.

Thawne was waiting inside a relatively abandoned warehouse attached to the final tech building he had robbed. Inside it was numerous tech advances but they held no interest for any of the parties involved. This was a safe place for them to eliminate Supergirl from the public eye while also being able to observe their foe's skills for future knowledge. It was a waiting game now however, but Thawne knew with her sister hurt and prisoner escapees, Supergirl wouldn't take too long.

As if to answer his call, the roof seemed to implode and Supergirl came crashing downward. When she looked up her eyes were red hot and Thawne barely dashed aside from the heat vision. "You tried to kill my sister!" Supergirl fired again and Thawne dashed away.

"To be fair," he zoomed up and tossed her across the room. "That wasn't me. It was her."

Kara felt hands grip around her waist as the White Martian lifted her up then tossed her across the room into a wall. She slammed into the wall, cracking it before hitting the ground hard. Thawne sped up to her and kicked her several times in the ribs. "Where's your green friend?" he taunted her repeatedly.

Supergirl slammed her fist into the ground causing it to shake enough to knock Thawne off balance. She then picked him up by the arm and flung him straight into the White Martian. Both of them flew back and collided with the wall then landed in a heap on the ground. Supergirl flew into the air and her eyes glowed red as she prepared to release her heat vision.

The moment it happened a beam of frosty cold tore across her arm and caused her to cry out. To her left was Bizarro-Supergirl. "Damn… Now, Hank!" Kara shouted. From underground the Martian Manhunter phased behind Bizarro and drove his fist into the side of her head knocking her across the room. At that moment, Reverse Flash and the White Martian both regained their footing and charged into the fray.

Kara dashed downward and punched the ground causing a crack to form and head towards Thawne. He easily sped around it and drove his knee into Kara's chin. The White Martian roared a horrific battle cry and flew at Martian Manhunter head on. The two collided and Manhunter slammed his fist into the White Martian's face and torso several times while the White Martian tried to rake its claws across its foe's exposed flesh.

Kara swung left then right and then tried an uppercut but the speedster simply dodged all attempts and countered with several dozen hits of his own before she could do anything. It was the same as their fight from a few days ago except that this time, Kara was pissed and didn't care if she seriously hurt him. She was allowing the speedster to think she wasn't on to his game plan and to get comfortable. Without warning, she switched her style and punched the ground again causing a tremor. The yellow speedster was knocked from his feet and immediately caught in gust of her ice breath.

Kara stood for a moment admiring the frozen statue that was just pounding on her mere seconds ago. Her moment was interrupted by a tackle from Bizarro that carried her right through the wall and out into the ground. She stood and the two locked hands. "Bizarro! Remember me? You don't have to do this! I can help you!"

"Don't listen to her! She is lying to you! She wants to send you back to the dark place!" Maxwell Lord was shouting into Bizarro's earpiece. "Bizarro not go back to dark place! Bizarro kill Supergirl!"

Bizarro lifted Supergirl up then slammed her into the ground twice before tossing her back through the same wall. Supergirl crashed down right at Martian Manhunter's feet. The two Martians were entangled in each other, the white one had turned into a giant serpent and was attempting to chew through the green one. As Kara attempted to regain her senses it looked as if a fight from a nightmare.

She heard a cracking sound and looked just in time to see the yellow speedster break free from the ice and dash up to her. She felt his fist connect with her face and stumbled backward. A second later, Bizarro followed suit with another punch that sent Kara reeling. Martian Manhunter heard the connection and shouted "Supergirl!" momentarily not concentrating on his current foe. It was all the time the White Martian needed. It quickly bit down into the Green Martian's shoulder and then flung him directly into Supergirl taking both of them out.

The two heroes laid in a messy heap unable to move as their three foes closed in on them. "Kara...I'm…sorry…I failed..."the Martian Manhunter had transformed back into Hank Henshaw in his weakened state and was bleeding profusely.

"It's not over yet." Kara said and stood to her feet, standing between the three and the injured DEO director. "I'm not out of this yet." Without preamble, Kara flew straight at Bizarro swinging with all her might. The yellow figure caught her cape and spun around using the momentum to fling Supergirl backwards and through the wall behind the downed Henshaw.

"Well that takes care of that." Thawne grinned. "Now kill him so we can finish her and be done with this." He said to the White Martian.

"With pleasure." The White Martian's tone was dripping with satisfaction and a hint of pleasure as she stared down at the defeated foe. The last of her hated rivals from their home world. She raised her clawed hand for the killing blow and was suddenly across the room and on her back.

"What was that?!" Lord's voice boomed over their com. A red and yellow flash sped between the downed DEO agents. When the figure stopped one could cut the hatred and malice in the air with a knife. "The Flash…" Thawne spoke in a malicious whisper.

"Thawne." Barry Allen greeted coldly. "Looks like you were right, Cisco." Barry said. "That was a time portal you detected earlier. Thawne's here." Outside sat Cisco and Caitlin of STAR Labs in a van looking over two laptops. Cisco gave himself a high five "Knew I was right! You both owe me big for this."

Barry made a face of impatience, "Not now Cisco. I'm gonna take him out."

"The Flash? There right now? We didn't plan for this. Thawne! Take the tech and retreat." Lord called over the com link. "No! Never! It doesn't matter. The green alien is injured. We can take them." The Flash and Thawne disappeared in two multicolored blurs that sped around the entire warehouse. To the naked eye, nothing was discernible except the wind being caused and debris flying, but inside those blurs the two were locked in mortal combat. Dozens of punches and kicks were thrown. The Flash caught Thawne with a punch that tripped him but Thawne simply rolled then picked up a pipe. Flash did the same and the two were sort of super-speed sword fighting with the pipes.

Bizarro tried to keep up and seeing no way to do so she her turned attention to Hank Henshaw. "Supergirl gone. You do fine." Bizarro got three steps before heat vision knocked her backwards and Supergirl walked into the hole and helped Hank to his feet. The White Martian and Bizarro both regained their feet and loomed over them.

"I hope you can go another round." Kara said to Hank who transformed into the Martian Manhunter as reply. "Good. Let's try switching opponents for a minute." Hank nodded in agreement and the four charged at each other. At the last moment, Kara and Hank switched, completely catching Bizarro and the White Martian off-guard. Kara drove her fist into the White Martian's gut and then face with all her might following it with a blast of heat vision that sent the creature straight through the roof and off into the distance. Bizarre, stunned by the ferocity, was blindsided by the Martian Manhunter who gripped her head and caught her with a powerful psychic blast directly into her mind. She screamed before going limp and passing out.

The two stood together catching their breath and watching the blurs speed around the room. "Bizarro is down and the alien is gone. You're alone. Retreat now, Thawne." Thawne looked around and saw that indeed the fighting was over. Cursing he tossed his pipe at the Flash feet, tripping him for a split second. In that time, Thawne zoomed over and collected Bizarro then sped from the warehouse.

The Flash caught his balance and came to a screeching halt beside Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter. "So who the hell are you?" the Manhunter demanded and gripped his bloodied shoulder.

Barry inhaled a little in attempt to catch his breath, "I'm the Flash" he said with a cocky smile.

* * *

"My name's Barry Allen. This is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. They help me fight crime in Central City." Barry had removed his mask and was standing fully costumed with his two friends in the midst of the moving DEO base.

"So you're the Flash?" Hank Henshaw walked around and extended his hand. "Never got to say thank you for saving our lives."

Barry shook the hand eagerly. "No problem. It's what I do. So you're an alien? That's crazy!" He spoke fast and sometimes didn't notice unless pointed out.

"My name is, J'onn J'onzz I am the last Martian."

"Wait! Wait! Hold up! Last Martian?! As in from Mars?! Oooh snap!" Cisco interrupted, much to Henshaw's displeasure. "I'm geeking out over here! Supergirl and the last Martian!?"

"Cisco, sssh." Caitlin grabbed her friend by the shoulder. "Let's let them talk." She said moving him a few steps away but still close enough to hear.

"I'm Kara Danvers." Supergirl had been silent until now. "Supergirl to most. How did you know we were in trouble?" Kara was suspicious of the sudden and convenient appearance of this second speedster, even if she had heard the name on the news a few times before. Apparently, The Flash was a big deal in Central City.

"Well Miss Super," Cisco strutted up. "Since our last run in with the Reverse Flash we've been monitoring for specific particles that only appear if time travel is involved. We got a nose full of some a few days ago."

"Yeah. We would have been here sooner but there's problems in Central City to deal with so I came as soon as I could." Barry apologized. He was goofy and awkward but seemed sincere, Kara thought. If not a little cute as well. Kara shook her head and tossed those thoughts aside. This wasn't the time to be checking out possible date prospects. Date?! What was she thinking? If only Alex was here. The thought of her sister took Kara's mind back to a dark place.

"What can you tell us about this Reverse Flash?" Kara thought the name sounded stupid but didn't comment.

"His name is, Eobard Thawne. He's a time traveler from my future. He can't beat my future self so from time to time, he travels back to try and cause mischief in my past to ruin my future." Barry told them. "He's obsessed with me and my speed because he can't best me."

"Yea, suffers from super loser syndrome." Cisco said with abroad smile. When he noticed everyone in the room giving him cold stares he scurried off, "I'll just go shut up over here."

"So he's from the future?" Kara seemed skeptical and it was very apparent in her tone.

"We're both aliens and he's super-fast. Is time travel really that strange?" Henshaw commented more then asked. "Any idea why he's here and in this time period?"

Barry humped his shoulders, "Your idea is as good as mine. Came here expecting the usual one on one. Gotta admit, I'm completely surprised by what I saw."

"Seems like Thawne's put together a team to fight you, Kara." Caitlin observed.

"But why?" a question posed by Kara but none could answer.

"We should go over all the information we have so far. Mister Allen, would you be so kind as to fill us in on everything we need to know about this Eobard Thawne and time travel?" Henshaw had a bandage around his shoulder but otherwise showed no signs of the battle that had just went down. Neither did Supergirl. It was clear to team Flash that these people handled superhuman problems on a regular basis.

After he didn't reply quickly everyone turned attention to Barry who was staring directly at Kara. "Um, yeah I can definitely do that." Barry said, hoping nobody noticed that he staring. He rubbed his head and smiled his goofy half grin. Kara noticed and blushed a little.

Cisco clapped his hands together, "Well if you have somewhere that we can set up some equipment we could transfer files over to you and see what we can come up with."

"Sounds good." Henshaw turned to his men in the room. "Help these two set up and bring me an update on Agent Danvers." They had been back for a few hours now and hadn't received any news on Alex's condition which hadn't improved much since they had left but it also hadn't gotten worse and that was a good thing in his eyes.

Kara's phone decided at that moment to explode and she answered it quickly. "Yes. What? Oh my god? How did she hear about it? I'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone. "Miss Grant got wind of everything that happened tonight." She said nervously as if it was somehow her fault.

Henshaw's face showed a momentary sign of emotion and then it was gone. "How?"

"I'm not sure but I've got to go or else I'm going to be fired." Kara started moving towards the door.

"Ah, the dual life of a superhero." Cisco said in a mock Shakespearean accent.

"Super heroine." Caitlin corrected.

"Go." Henshaw rolled his eyes at Caitlin and Cisco. "We've got everything taken care of here. I'll call you with an update on Alex." Kara nodded once, took a last look at Barry, and then was gone from the room.

Cisco walked up behind Barry and in a very loud whisper said, "Seems like you and her got a thang for each other."

Barry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Henshaw. "Knock it off and get to work. There is a team of supervillains running loose in my city and I need to know why!" Everyone immediately snapped to whatever task they were doing to avoid angering the director any further.

* * *

"You jeopardized the entire operation on vengeance." Lord said sternly.

"Don't presume to lecture me on things you know nothing about." Thawne snapped back in a frustrated manner. They were debating about the fight earlier that ended in a sound defeat for their side. "The Flash's arrival was an unforeseen complication."

"Which is why I said retreat!" Lord was impatient as they had been arguing the finer points of the same subject for nearly an hour now. The warehouse around them was decked out with all of the tech that Lord would need to monitor his team's every move as well as to create machines of mayhem and mischief off the grid. It looked like a small military base in truth with computers upon computers, massive screens lined all over the area, drones were buzzing in and out as well. Several screens were showing different points all over the city.

Lord himself looked as if he had been working on a car or heavy machinery due to the stains on his clothing and the fact that it wasn't business attire he was wearing. At the moment however, none took notice of it as they were sulking and licking their wounds.

"I take orders from no one!" Thawne roared in reply.

Lord lowered his voice and controlled his tone, "You came to _ME_ and asked _ME_ to be a part of this team. If you won't listen to my advice, what was the purpose of even coming back in time to recruit me?"

Thawne was quiet and thoughtful for a moment before attempting to regain his composure. "Perhaps I did act brashly." He admitted reluctantly. "So now what?"

"Well," Lord pulled up a few screens that had recorded the fight in detail. "The Flash complicates things but not much. He had the element of surprise on his side and now that's gone. We'll study our enemies and bide our time for now. The three of you need some training on working together as well."

"I require no training, you humans and your clumsy bodies get in my way! I could have slain the green one if not for your interference tonight!" the White Martian had remained silent mostly but must have taken slight at Lords choice of words. Bizarro sat silently watching the exchange between the three.

Lord folded his arms. "If you think you'd do better on your own then go. Nobody is forcing you to stay here." He paused for a brief moment then continued, "Your green friend is out there right now making friends and learning to work with them. You'd be a fool to charge into battle against him alone now but please, feel free to test my theory." He then returned to his computer screens and keyboard. When the White Martian didn't say anything after a few minutes Lord figured he had won and said, "Now that everything is settled we need to find weakness in your foes and how we can exploit them. It will take some time but you all should be ready to finish them off for good next time you meet them."

"And how exactly do you plan to accomplish this?" Thawne asked with slight intrigue in his voice.

Lord was tapping furiously at the keyboard. "We know of Supergirl's weakness but what of the Flash and the Martian?" he looked at both Thawne and the White Martian both of who looked stumped. "Very well. Then we will have to rely solely on planning, execution and teamwork." Finally he stopped typing and stood up. Behind him the printer came to life. "I have outfitted the warehouse with a training area that will allow you all to train against drones. I suggest you get to work."

Lord went over to a printer and gather up some documents he had just printed. "And what will you be doing, Lord?" Thawne questioned with folded arms.

Lord didn't even look up from his papers, "I'm going to build." he said vaguely while walking back to his work area. Thawne said nothing just shook his head and made his way to the training area with Bizarro and the White Martian on his heels.

* * *

Kara tried to slip into the meeting room without being noticed, "KYRA! YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She winced visibly and offered a goofy smile, "Sleeping…it's kind of early." She lied and Cat looked to accept it. Inside her office were all the leaders of the various sections of her business along with both Winn and Jimmy. Everyone looked tired and upset except for Miss Grant who was pacing and Kara knew that meant her train of thought was moving full speed.

"We received this footage in an email today." She said and with a click a large screen behind her started to display some cellphone footage. Kara immediately cursed under her breath at what she saw. Some teenagers had been out late near the place where she had fought with the Reverse Flash, White Martian and Bizarro. It started seemingly harmless until the wall behind one of the teens exploded outward and Kara flew into the distance.

Not surprisingly the teens rushed to the hole and captured everything they could on camera. Reverse Flash, the White Martian, Bizarro and Martian Manhunter were all clearly visible as well. The footage continued and captured a brief fight before the Flash entered and saved Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter. Kara knew that Henshaw was going to have a fit when he found out about this. When the footage ended, Miss Grant closed the screen down and began to speak.

"Now, clearly we have something very big going on in our city. The Flash? Supergirl? And who was that green alien? Why is Bizarro working for that other Flash for and who was that big white alien? We HAVE to find out some sort of information because as of right now we have the GREATEST footage in the world and we most likely and can't do anything with it." Miss Grant clearly wasn't happy. "We are not a tabloid that puts out random videos without even a statement as to what's going on."

The room was silent and all figured Cat didn't care if they were here or not anyway as she kept talking. "Nobody knows about this so we can sit on it for a while but I need all my ears and feet to the street. Any information—" she repeated for extra emphasis. " _ANY_ information that will help will be greatly rewarded. Now, off with you. Get out there and find my information so we can run this story!"

Kara left the room quickly but Winn and Jimmy caught up to her and began to bombard her with questions. Kara reminded them it wasn't safe to discuss such things here and they all went upstairs to their secret area. Once alone and sure, Kara broke down everything that happened in great detail and spared no information.

"So you met the Flash?!" Winn was obviously fanboying pretty hard at the moment.

"Kara you could have been seriously hurt. If the Flash hadn't showed up you may have been killed!" Jimmy would of course be the one to point out the obvious facts to her. "I'm so glad you're alright. So what are you guys going to do?"

"Can I meet him?!" Winn interrupted and they all laughed a little.

"It's crazy you guys," Kara exhaled loudly. "Some time traveller from the future and attacks me, nearly kills my sister and breaks out the people I've locked up. What did I do to him?"

Both of her male companions looked dumbfounded and said nothing for a while. Then it was Winn that said, "We should relax. The sun will be up in an hour or so and we can start worrying about these crazy problems then. For now, let's just relax and see what we can do to stop Cat from releasing that footage. Yes?" both Jimmy and Kara looked like that was a good answer and the three friends happily got to work.

Working for the DEO was one thing but nothing meant more to her than these moments where she and her friends came together to just work on normal people's problems. For the next hour, Kara didn't think once about time travel, vengeful aliens and clones.

* * *

"I grow impatient, humans." The White Martian grumbled as it crushed a drone between its powerful fingers. It was the last one of the eight training session they had gone through. Lord had been quite vocal about them getting some practice together, citing that it may give them the edge in the upcoming battle.

"While Supergirl and the Martian seem to have worked together before, The Flash is an unknown factor. All of you being able to coordinate and work together might make all the difference in the next fight." Lord had told them. Thawne now thought on this as he removed his mask and stretched his limbs. While they trained, Lord had been in his work area the entire time and the sounds of heavy machinery at work could be heard.

"I could have slain the Green Martian a dozen times while I sit here playing with your inferior human technology." The White Martian's attitude annoyed Thawne but he knew he needed it for the time being. Once the heroes were slain he would decide then if its uppity attitude was worth keeping it alive. The Martian stood "I am leaving."

Just as the alien was about to take flight, Lord came from behind his work area curtains and smiled broadly. "Alright I think you've practiced enough for the time being." He made his way to one of the computers and began to type.

"From what I can tell, some punks saw your fight with Supergirl and the others. The footage has been leaked to Cat Grant but she hasn't released it to the general public as of yet." Lord beat away at the keys. "Let's see how the heroes handle a more public setting for a fight?" he face twisted into a sick sort of grin.

* * *

"So then we both were running up the side of the STAR Labs building, fighting and racing to the roof. Once he was up there my friend, Firestorm hit him with a huge fire blast—" Barry made an explosion sound with his mouth and hands. "—and sent him flying off the roof. Thawne landed on a car but still wasn't out, just hurt. He tried to get up and the Arrow finished him with a tranquilizer arrow." When he finished talking Barry stood there with a grin on his face while a hand was on his hip and his usual cocky swagger.

Cisco and Caitlin had heard the tale numerous times even though they witnessed the fight live. Barry was regaling Director Henshaw with another tale of heroism. This one being the first time they had defeated the Reverse Flash, back when they still thought he was Harrison Wells. The Reverse Flash had been too fast then and Barry had called in backup from some friends. Cisco loved the story and was grinning broadly while Caitlin was busy working. Director Henshaw however did not look pleased at all.

"Mr. Allen," he grumbled. "What does this have to do with anything?" It had been a constant question Hank had asked after each story.

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He admitted. "Just trying to make conversation. It's kind of dull in here." He added reluctantly.

Cisco took that moment to chime in, "Yeah man. You ever think about maybe getting some color up in here? I'm thinking some reds, maybe blues, yellows..." he trailed off when he saw the agitated look on Henshaw's face. "Right, so we've uploaded everything we have into your database. That should help you guys in the future in case you run across anything we've seen in the past."

"Thank you, Mr. Ramon." Henshaw replied formally.

"You know, you can call me Cisco. It's okay dude. No biggie."

"Did you transfer any of our information, Mr. Ramon?"

"Yeah." Cisco's shoulders fell and he had defeat in his voice.

"For the same reasons he just stated," Caitlin took up the conversation with a pat on Cisco's shoulder.

"Good. We may have to coordinate again in the future and this will help that." Hank didn't tell them anything about kryptonite and numerous other DEO secrets. He had his agents seal off certain files so that the Flash team wouldn't have access to them. Some things were not meant to be shared. While he thought on this his mind drifted again to Alex and getting payback for what had happened. Alex was in stable condition now and would make a full recovery given time to heal. Hank was happy about that and had given Kara a call a few minutes earlier to deliver the news.

Cisco let his hands fall at his side and sighed in an exaggerated manner "I'm starving!" he let his head hand about. "Need a Big Belly Burger ASAP!"

Barry laughed, "I could too. We've been here for hours already." He looked at Henshaw. "Is there a Big Belly Burger in National City?"

"I believe so," Henshaw looked thoughtful. "I don't eat that mess so I don't know where it is."

Barry grinned. "Back in a flash." Then he was gone.

Cisco was smiling and nodding approvingly, "He'll be back with food in no time." He reclined back into his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "I'm just gonna use this time to get my relax on." Caitlin just shook her head as she was used to such antics and Henshaw looked on in disapproval. 'He wouldn't work for me at the DEO.' He thought before returning to his work.

* * *

Barry stood in the long line patting his foot impatiently and constantly looking at his watch. It had only taken him a few minutes to dash around the city and find the beloved fast food joint they ate at regularly. Thinking about that made him wonder what Wells, Iris, Joe, Jay and Earth-2 were up to while he was here taking care of this. Zoom was still out there. His mood suddenly grew sullen and then he heard the sound of an explosion and the ground shook. He could hear people screaming and then everyone in Big Belly Burger could see people running down the street.

Everyone began to move outside and Barry flowed with the crowd. While they moved, several other explosions could be heard and the ground shook each time. Finally, Barry made it outside and saw what was going on. Down the street he could see the White Martian throwing cars and smashing anything in its path. Above it flew Bizarro, using cold vision to freeze and kill. Barry immediately removed his glasses and took out his cell phone.

"Cisco" he said. "Tell Henshaw and Supergirl I've found them."

"Where are you?" Cisco demanded in a worried voice over the phone. Barry could hear the sounds of keyboards and knew that Cisco was likely going to hack any nearby camera feeds to watch over the fight.

Barry quickly looked at the street signs and told Cisco where he was, "Guys they're destroying the city block and hurting civilians. I have to stop them."

He could hear Caitlin in the background say, "Barry, no! You can't take on the three of them alone."

"I don't see Thawne, it's just Bizarro and the White Martian."

Henshaw and his team were scrambling, "Tell, Mr. Allen we're on our way." As he walked away he opened his phone and called Supergirl. "The Flash has eyes on them..." he began before disappearing around a corner.

In front of him, the White Martian and Bizarro's rampage was causing heavy damage to the block as they slowly moved forward. "I have to try." Barry said and then hung up the phone and vanished in a blur of red and yellow. In the blink of an eye he had changed his clothing into his Flash costume. He sped through the crowds of people scrambling for safety from the dangers behind them. The Flash moved several people out of harm's way and put out a few fires then grabbed a piece of the wreckage from a destroyed car. He spun in a super-fast circle and flung it at Bizarro, smacking her in the chest and knocking her backwards into the ground.

The White Martian caught sight of him and roared before flinging a car door at him. Flash easily dodged while teasing, "Is that the best you can do?" he chuckled and dodged several more flying objects. Then, something slammed into the back of his head and all he saw was an explosion of white then darkness. Eobard Thawne laughed happily and tossed the chunk of debris to the side. "All too easy." He commented gleefully.

Lord had insisted that he stay hidden while The White Martian and Bizarro led the heroes out. Once the Flash appeared, Thawne was to sneak up on him and take him out. It had gone off without a hitch and now, the Flash was unconscious at his feet after so many years of failure.

"Good." Lord's voice came through their earpieces. "Now finish him befo-"ARRGH!" The Reverse Flash went flying into a shop across the street from himself. In his place stood Supergirl with arms folded and a grim look on her face.

"Attack! Now!" Lord bellowed through the coms. "Bizarro use your ice vision, White Martian go in for the hit!"

The two did as Lord suggested and Bizarro flew upwards then sent an icy beam at Supergirl who easily countered with heat vision. While she was distracted the White Martian rushed forward and backhanded her across the street and through a window. As soon as this was done the Flash sped up the White Martian's body and smashed a pole across the back of its head sending it reeling forward. Reverse Flash was on him in half a second and the two began to dash around the area, fighting furiously.

"Thawne, lead him towards Bizarro." Lord instructed. "When I say 'now', Bizarro hit the Flash with your ice vision and Thawne, you duck." Without comment Reverse Flash ducked and dashed towards Bizarro, the Flash foolishly followed.

"Now!"

Reverse Flash ducked, Bizarro fired her ice beams and Flash took a direct hit to his chest. He flew backwards and slammed hard into the ground, his chest covered in a block of ice.

"Finish him off!" Lord looked excited as he tapped away at his keyboard.

Gunshots rang out and bullets flew, bouncing helplessly off Bizarro and forcing Reverse Flash to speed around and dodge them. Henshaw began to reload his weapon "don't let up!" he shouted to his team of two dozen DEO agents.

* * *

"Olsen! Get in here!" Cat Grant's voice seemed to shake the building.

Jimmy rushed into her office, "Yes, Miss Grant?" on the TV he immediately saw why he was called in. the news cameras were showing Supergirl, Bizarro, two aliens one green and the other white, and two blurs fighting in the city streets. Around the area were what he knew to be the bodies of DEO Agents who he assumed were there because of Kara's sister, Alex. It was pure chaos and the block they were fighting on was in complete shambles.

He watched as Supergirl was flung into a building only to counter by flinging some of the debris at Bizarro. The green alien and the white alien were entangled with each other punching and biting while falling and crashing into everything. Suddenly, a red blur dashed across the white alien's face and then the creature roared and stumbled. It was enough and Jimmy watched the green alien slam the white one into the ground with all its might.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled to no one.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Cat had heard him. "The story of a lifetime and I don't have a single camera or photographer down there!" then her eyes lit up brightly. "You're used to that sort of situation from Metropolis, aren't you James?"

Jimmy knew where this was going and simply nodded in reply. "Good," Cat went to her desk, grabbed several items and then walked back around to him. "We're going to take a camera crew and head down there now." With that she walked in her confident way right out the door without looking to see if Jimmy was even following.

* * *

Barry was breathing hard and when he realized it made him smile a little. The fight was pretty much at a stalemate between the six combatants. The DEO Agents had been wiped out and Henshaw used some cover to transform into the Martian Manhunter. Barry thought that name was a bit on the crazy side, Cisco on the other hand, loved it.

"Thawne knock that fire hydrant open and shoot the water at the Martian. Bizarro, use your ice vision to freeze him." Lord's voice called out. "While they do that you take on Supergirl, White Martian."

Reverse Flash appeared next to the hydrant and vibrated the structure to pieces. The White Martian then flung the Manhunter right into the water just as Bizarro's ice beams struck it and froze it solid with the Manhunter trapped inside. The White Martian turned to face its next foe but caught a mighty blow to the head from Supergirl that sent the alien spinning down the street, ending up in a heap wrapped between several cars. Reverse Flash caught a shoulder tackle that flung him into the doors of a shop from the Flash while standing idle and watching.

Again, Bizarro and Supergirl's powers met in epic display as her ice breath clashed with Bizarro's fire breath. They flew in a circle as the two attacks battled for supremacy above the city streets. Sparks fell from the fire and ice chunks landed on the ground as well. The Flash watched in awe for a moment then ran up the building and tackled Bizarro to the ground. They landed hard atop an overturned vehicle before slamming into the ground beside it.

Kara wasted no time she flew to the frozen hydrant and began defrosting the Manhunter with her heat vision. She concentrated, as time was precious and the block of ice began to dissolve until one of his arms was free and wiggling. Kara smiled and kept concentrating when she felt the impact of a car tire crash into her. Down the block, the White Martian was pulling tires from cars and throwing them down the street as hard as possible. Behind her, the Manhunter gathered himself and managed to phase right through the block of ice once Kara had melted most of it. Once free, he fell to one knee, shivering and trying to catch his breath.

Several of the tires hit Kara until finally she was brought to her knees attempting to block them. Barry got up and was immediately grabbed by Reverse Flash around the neck and punched so many times normal eyes would have lost count. Barry finally countered and wrestled free from Reverse Flash's grip. Both of them were actually showing signs of fatigue.

"What is the point of all this, Thawne?" Barry asked his foe in an attempt to gain a moment of respite from the violence.

Reverse Flash grinned and played along, "Killing you, Flash. There is no greater victory."

After the momentary breather, Barry was back in it. He sped and then clotheslined Reverse Flash but in turn was tripped by a boulder thrown by the White Martian. Supergirl struck the White Martian with an uppercut and caught a burst of fire breath from Bizarro that pushed her backward. Manhunter grabbed Bizarro by the head and struck her mind with a quick mental blast then tossed her aside.

A van rumbled to a stop and the side door opened to reveal a camera held on the shoulder of an obviously brave cameraman. The cameraman stepped out and Jimmy Olsen hopped out with his camera already snapping and taking pictures. The passenger door opened and out came Cat Grant fixing her hair and getting ready with a microphone in her hand. The cameraman aimed at her and signaled they were filming.

"This is Cat Grant live in Downtown National City where Supergirl..." she started in a powerful tone. They were a relatively safe distance away but were still closer than any other onlookers or cameras on-site. Nobody involved in the fight ahead of them seemed to even notice their presence. Jimmy snapped pictures but inside he was struggling to control his worry and fear for Kara as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Around them, nearly all the civilians had cleared out and retreated to a safe distance. Fires raged, cars burned, broken glass and debris lined the streets and sidewalks. The streets were cracked and broken with adult sized holes in them from impact when one of the combatants had been thrown or slammed. All the buildings in the two blocks they had been fighting on were destroyed as well. Barry used his speed to observe all of this and knew they had to end this or move to a less populated area.

"Guys, we're causing too much damage. We need to end this." He said into the coms.

Cisco and Caitlin were watching from the safety of the DEO headquarters. "Barry's right. Any more structural damage and buildings are going to start coming down." Cisco informed them as they glanced over blueprints of the buildings on the block. "You guys need to end it or move to a safer position."

Barry nodded as if they could see it and dashed back into the fray. He smacked Reverse Flash in the head, punched the White Martian and then tossed Bizarro to the ground by her cape in a second before speeding next to Supergirl and the Manhunter. "We've got to end this." He said, winded.

"I'm open to suggestions." Kara breathed heavily.

"Neither side is gaining any advantage while the city and civilians are suffering." The Manhunter pointed out. "I could mind blast the other two if the White Martian is taken care of."

Flash nodded, "Okay so we concentrate on taking down the White Martian and let you handle Reverse Flash and Bizarro." The plan seemed a lot better in his head then it sounded when said out loud.

While the heroes mulled over their next step the villains were doing the exact same thing, "What's our play, Lord?" Thawne grumbled. His chest heaved as he stood next to his two 'teammates' and eyed their competition standing across the street. Thawne could see that the White Martian was tired and Bizarro seemed to be as well.

There was silence for a moment, "We're at a stalemate. The six of you cancel out each other. We need more power if we're going to fully eradicate them." More silence and then, "You all need to retreat and regroup."

"I do not retreat." The White Martian stated firmly.

"Fine, stay there and fight them by yourself." Lord's voice was emotionless and his reply quick. "We won't break you out again when they lock you up."

The White Martian said nothing for a time. "Fine. How do we escape?"

"See that television crew down the street from you?" Thawne and the White Martian looked. "That's Cat Grant in the field with her street team. Very high profile target and saving her should provide ample cover for you all to escape."

Thawne spoke up, "You two distract them for a moment and I'll grab our bait."

Bizarro immediately attacked with a burst of heat breath and the White Martian flew forward to collide with her green foe. As soon as Reverse Flash dashed off the Flash followed him but he was too late. Reverse Flash grabbed Cat Grant and sped off up the side of the building.

Barry was hot on his heels, "Guys, Thawne has a hostage. There was a camera crew down the street passed the police lines."

Kara punched Bizarro down and then looked, "Oh my god." She whispered. "That's Jimmy and Miss Grant's camera crew!" she looked up and saw Reverse Flash standing on the roof top with his hostage dangling. "Barry! He has my boss! That's Cat Grant!"

The Flash pushed it to the max but Reverse Flash was ahead of him and the two played a game of cat and mouse on the rooftop while he held Cat Grant close. Reverse Flash dodged close to the edge again and held Cat over it by her wrist. His face was twisted in a satisfied grin, "Stay back, Flash. I'll drop her. You know I will."

Barry eyed him dangerously but made no further moves. "Everything is going to be alright, Miss Grant. I promise." He tried to assure the multimillionaire as she screamed her lungs out for help.

"Sure it will." Reverse Flash mocked with a sickening laugh.

"When Thawne drops her I want you to bring down some debris onto the camera crew. While the heroes scramble to save them you all get out of there." Lord instructed and they all remained silent but agreed.

Without warning, Reverse Flash dropped Cat and then vanished in a blur of yellow and red lightning. As this happened the White Martian flung a nearby vehicle into the same building causing glass, car parts and stone to fall down towards Jimmy and the cameraman.

"JIMMY LOOK OUT!"

Kara and the Manhunter flew faster than ever before. The Flash rushed down the side of the building, reaching for Miss Grant. Then, the car hit and there was no more safe ground. He jumped from one piece of debris to the next, caught the falling woman and then began to dash around until he was able jump down to the ground a safe distance away. Just as he hit the ground debris crushed the van and the spots where Jimmy and the cameraman had just been.

"Oh my god, James!" Cat Grant shouted.

"Don't worry, Miss Grant." Came the voice of Supergirl who was flying downward with Jimmy in her arms. Beside her the cameraman was shaking in fear as he was carefully placed on the ground by the Martian Manhunter.

Supergirl immediately scanned the area for Reverse Flash, the White Martian or Bizarro and found them gone. "They escaped while you three saved them." Cisco informed over the comm. and Kara was silently glad they had. The fight was over.

Back at the DEO headquarters Cisco turned to Caitlin, "So does that count as a win?" he asked her.

"I'd say a draw." She replied.

"I'll take that." He reached up and they did a high five.

Jimmy looked at Kara and smiled, "Thank you, Supergirl." He said with a voice full of gratitude.

Cat Grant immediately pulled out her recorder and walked to the Manhunter. "Sir, can you please give a statement. Tell us who you are, where you come from, why you're here." She bombarded him with questions, knowing that this moment might slip away and never come back. Beside her, Jimmy had stepped backwards and began taking pictures of the three heroes.

The Manhunter looked nervously to Kara and then the Flash who both nodded approval and support. In his deep and powerful voice he replied, "I am the Martian Manhunter. Last of my people. I have come here to help protect this world in any way I can." Then he stepped back and said no more even as Cat continued to blitz him with more questions. When she realized that she would get no more from him she turned her attention to Supergirl and The Flash who, without noticing, were standing awkwardly close to each other.

"Supergirl do you and the Flash care to give any statement?" Cat pressured them. "You both look chummy enough." The smile on her face hinted at what she meant. Barry and Kara then noticed they were very close together. Kara blushed and Barry was thankful that his mask covered his cheeks or he would be as well.

"We just worked together to take down those villains." Kara replied with an awkward smile, "There's nothing going on between us." She cast a side look at Barry and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Jimmy was loving every moment and couldn't wait to bring it up to Kara later.

Barry was much smoother as he was used to TV interviews and appearances in Central City, "Well Miss Grant, it's all in a day's work. We're going to catch them and we're going to see justice is served for their crimes." He completely ignored the insinuating comments about himself and Supergirl being more then friends. Barry had to admit, she was an amazing woman. Probably the most amazing he had ever been acquainted with.

Cat Grant nodded approvingly at, the Flash "I see why Central City likes you so much. Bringing the justice." She giggled in a very adult way. "Kind of makes you guys like a… Justice League, huh?"

Barry snorted and then laughed and Kara joined in, "I'm sorry that name was just very corny, Miss Grant." He said and immediately regretted it when her face turned to hellish stone. "Corny but nice…?" he added with a quirky smile.

"And here I was just starting to like you." Cat Grant rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Supergirl. "How is having a team to help you now after so much time working alone?"

Kara was about to answer when a report came over the coms, "Director. Supergirl. Alex is awake and asking for you both." Kara's eyes lit up brightly and her smile threatened to split her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Grant. I've got to go." She shot off into the air quickly followed by the Martian Manhunter. Barry stood there for a moment looking awkward and then he dashed off too after one final wave goodbye to the camera.

Cat put her recorder down and exhaled while walking back to Jimmy. She saw that her van was completely crushed and covered with debris from the building and Jimmy thought she was going to explode. Instead she turned around and smiled at him saying, "Totally worth it." Then started walking towards the police lines with her usual swagger and bravado. She had got everything she needed for the exclusive she craved. Photos, first hand video footage and a short but effective interview with the three heroes. Jimmy could only admire his boss as he patted the cameraman on the shoulder and followed after her.

* * *

Alex and Kara were both crying into each other's arms while Henshaw stood beside the bed with his arms folded. "You get down here too!" Alex exclaimed happily and the Director was reluctantly pulled down into the hug.

Cisco, Caitlin and Barry all watched from a window and smiled. "Doctors say she'll make a full recovery." Caitlin informed them.

"Good. I can't imagine what she was going through. Wondering if her sister would be alright. Hurt because of my enemy." Barry pounded his fist softly on the window. Cisco and Caitlin knew that it took a toll on Barry whenever the Reverse Flash was involved.

"It's not your fault, Barry. We got here as soon as we could and did everything possible." Caitlin assured him.

"Yeah man," Cisco chimed in. "Next time we face them, you three will be ready and we'll have some tech to help take them down. Barry nodded and smiled and they could tell their words of comfort had done the trick. So naturally, Cisco decided to go completely off the charts. "You and Kara got a thing going on, bro?"

"What? No! That's crazy!" Barry's responses were those of a guilty man and it made Cisco and Caitlin laugh.

"I don't know Barry, I've caught her giving you googly eyes a few times since we've been here." Caitlin admitted.

"What? Really?" now Barry was intrigued. "Do you guys think I have a shot? I mean, she is pretty amazing."

"You're the Flash bro!" Cisco patted him on the shoulder. "She'd be a fool not to at least give you a chance. Ask her out on a date when this is all done. See where it goes." The three of them made their way away from the window and down the hall.

Inside the medical room, Kara had heard their entire conversation with her super hearing and she began to smile uncontrollably. Alex noticed and asked, "What's got you smiling like a high-schooler with a crush all a sudden?"

When, Kara realized her face had betrayed her thoughts she quickly shook her head, pulled away from Alex grip and straightened up. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Alex facial expression said she wasn't buying it and Henshaw simply laughed.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk about your sister's sudden..." he grinned at his choice of words, "flash of feelings." He then quickly left the room and ignored Kara's angry stare.

Alex eyes got big when she realized what, Henshaw had meant. "You and the Flash have a thing going on?!" she demanded at once.

"Oh my god! No, Alex!" Kara said with a smile. "But he is cute though." Kara had been waiting to talk to her sister about this since she had first met Barry a few days ago. "And I think he's going to ask me out."

Alex shifted and sat up on her bed. Her face and eyes told that she was ready for some juicy gossip. "Tell me everything about him." She said and grabbed her sister's hands. Together the two of them giggled and lost time in the gossip and sisterly bonding.

* * *

Kara, Barry, Jimmy, Caitlin, Winn, Cisco and Lucy Lane were all gathered at Kara's apartment for a little get together that she had suggested. Director Henshaw had declined the offer, instead choosing to catch up on work and Alex wasn't allowed to leave her bed yet by doctor's orders. Lucy of course didn't know that the celebration was for the heroes surviving their encounters with some of their greatest foes. She simply thought it was for friends from out of town coming for a visit. Kara had taken time and slowly got over Jimmy having another woman in his life. She didn't have much room for romance truthfully and she knew it. But even as those thoughts came to mind, her eyes unwillingly travelled and landed on Barry Allen. She quickly turned them when she saw that he was looking at her too.

There were drinks being made and music in the air and everyone there was mightily enjoying themselves. Winn noticed Kara and Barry's looks then decided to put his own personal feelings aside and step in. "Why not go and talk to him?" he asked her.

Kara didn't have an answer outright. Partially because she knew Winn liked her and partially because she was too scared. She knew that Winn had seen the footage Cat Grant had gathered then released to the public. It had been the most popular news report on television that day and blew the Daily Planet out of the water. Miss Grant had held a get together at the office to celebrate her and Jimmy's work earlier that day. Now Supergirl and the Flash's possible relationship was the hot gossip all over the web. She found it funny that the world was talking about them as a couple and the two of them had never even spent any time alone together.

"I don't know, Winn." She said eventually and pouted a little.

"Kara, you're Supergirl. He's the Flash." Winn told her. "It's like a match made in heaven almost. How often do you think attractive male super heroes will just fall into your lap?"

Kara raised an eyebrow, "You think he's attractive?"

Winn rolled his eyes and exhaled, slightly annoyed that was the only part she heard, "I'm not gay, Kara but even I can't deny a handsome individual when I see them."

Kara nodded and then sipped her drink, "Alright. Fine. I'll go talk to him!" she stood up with drink in hand and determination on face then proceeded forward. Winn watched proudly as Kara took the steps across the room and then turned into the kitchen at the last minute.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS, KARA!" Winn shouted from his seat with a laugh.

"Shut it before I laser beam your lips closed!" Kara shouted back.

At the same time, Winn was pushing Kara to talk to Barry; Cisco was doing the same thing. "Barry, dude, go talk to her bro. she went into the kitchen alone. Obviously calling for your attention." He told his friend.

Barry looked unconvinced, "I don't know man. She makes me nervous. I don't think any woman has every made me feel nervous."

"Is it because she could kick your butt?" Cisco asked bluntly.

"No!" Barry exclaimed in a shouted whisper. "And she can't kick my butt! I'm too fast."

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Sure." He said sarcastically. "Look, who knows what tomorrow brings, Barry? You like her and it's obvious to Stevie Wonder that she likes you. Go talk to her." He stood up. "Or stop talking to me and Caitlin about it." With that Cisco went over to where Caitlin was talking with Jimmy, Lucy and Winn.

'C'mon, Allen.' Barry said in his head and then walked into the kitchen. Kara was there, alone and standing with her back to him. He could hear her mumbling something but couldn't figure it out. "Ah, hi…sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Kara jumped and spilled some of her drink. She had been in there practicing an opening line to use on Barry and hadn't expected to see him. "Um...hi..." she said smiling nervously and began cleaning up the spilled drink.

Barry picked up the paper towel roll and cleaned up the entire kitchen in a heartbeat. The entire roll of paper towel was used but the kitchen shined and Kara smiled, "Thank you." She said after a second or two of awkward silence.

"You're welcome."

The two stood there in silence again.

"Kara I…"

"Yes?"

"I know I don't know you well but..." his palms got a little sweaty.

"Yes, Barry?" her heart began to pound a little faster.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy doing anything tomorrow..."

"Yes. Yes I'll go out with you!" she blurted out and quickly covered her mouth with wide eyes. "I mean uh..." but she could think of nothing to cover it up. She had spoken before even knowing what Barry was going to ask. 'Oh god!' she felt her cheeks getting hotter than her heat vision.

Barry smiled and blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "That's great! I can't wait." He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, good. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he then realized how dumb he sounded seeing as how he was at her apartment for a get together and would be seeing her the rest of the night.

"You're leaving?" Kara's voice betrayed some concern and Barry liked it.

"Not if you don't want me to." He replied coolly and Kara smiled in response.

"So Barry," she said in a small cute voice. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

Lord stood by while Thawne, White Martian and Bizarro licked their wounds and sulked. The fight had not been a defeat but it wasn't the victory that they had expected and this negatively affected their moods.

"Cheer up. It wasn't all bad at all. I gathered several important pieces of data on our foes, the three of you displayed excellent team work and the stalemate shows that the heroes aren't strong enough to outright defeat you just as you cannot do them." Lord held a clipboard in his hand and behind him on several screens the footage of their fights was repeating over and over. A computer was documenting the moves and skills of the heroes for his future use.

"I did not travel through time to help you collect data, Lord." Thawne said furiously. "We need more power if we don't have enough to kill them then we will get more."

"How exactly do you plan to do that, human?" the White Martian sneered.

"We go to Central City." Thawne said in a matter of fact manner. "There are enemies of the Flash there that will join our cause."

Lord thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile, "So be it. Central City here we come."


	3. The Flash I

The League

The Flash I

* * *

Detective Joe West sat at his desk with an annoyed look on his face and a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He had been given command of the anti-metahuman task force and had to build it from the ground up. Alone. So far no volunteers had responded to any of his attempts within the precinct and he knew that he would have even worse luck looking anywhere else. Aside from that he had his normal case work to attend to and some of that was being held up by the absence of Barry Allen.

Barry was still in National City from what Cisco and Caitlin had told him and when he questioned their boss, he was told Barry asked for some time off for personal reasons. Joe didn't quite know what those reasons were but he planned to find out at STAR Labs when he was off work.

Joe exhaled loudly and pushed the papers away, this could wait and he was tired of going over paperwork. He stood from his desk and was greeted to the sight of a woman standing in his doorway with a strange but attractive smile. She was young, blonde and seemed like the secretary type. "How can I help you?" Joe asked before she could speak.

"My name is Patty Spivot." The woman walked forward and extended her hand. Joe took it and noted she had a firm handshake. "You're Detective Joe West correct?"

"Indeed I am."

"Good. I came here to join your anti-metahuman task force." She said confidently while standing straight and making a stern face.

It was comical, "What makes you want to join?" Joe asked, ignoring the funny and getting right to business. He sat down in his seat and moved papers so that he could see clearly.

"Well," Patty took a seat as well and took a few moments to go through her qualifications with Joe.

"That's a fine list of qualifications," Joe said when she was finished. "But I'm going to have to deny your request."

Patty looked shocked as if she had expected to be accepted. "But, but why?"

Joe stood up, "You aren't qualified for this task force. I'm sorry." Patty opened her mouth to protest but someone knocked and Joe noticed it was Iris. "Come in sweetie," He waved her in. "I was just finishing up here."

Iris walked in and smiled, "Hi daddy." She said pleasantly.

"Hello. Iris this is Patty Spivot. Patty this is my daughter, Iris." Joe introduced them both.

Patty looked hurt but had the decency to keep her composure Joe noted. "Nice to meet you, Iris." She managed to force out. She then looked at Joe and said, "Detective." And left quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked.

"Just denied her request to join the anti-metahuman task force."

"Why? Not like the applications are rolling in." Iris laughed and Joe did as well.

"No. she's too nice of a girl for me to risk getting hurt out there like that." Joe spoke honestly. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Come with me to STAR Labs." Iris said. "I want to find out what's going on with Barry."

Joe half smiled at his child, "Funny you ask that since I was just on my way there before she showed up. Come on."

* * *

"So when will, Mr. Allen be re-joining us?" Harrison Wells again walked into STAR Labs with impatience practically emanating from his body. It had been several days now since Caitlin and Cisco had returned to Central City. The Reverse Flash and the others had fallen silent and with no leads they decided to return to their lives. Barry however had been spending quite a bit of time with Kara aka Supergirl. Their first date had been so good they went out again. While Cisco and Caitlin were very happy that Barry had found another woman, Harrison was a man on a time schedule, as he loved to remind them.

"I'm on a time schedule," Harrison said for the hundredth time. "Zoom could pop up at any minute and Barry is out there making superhero love connections." The frustration was clear in his voice. Nobody said anything because they knew that Zoom had Wells' daughter on Earth-2.

They all fell silent and returned to their work, the awkwardness hung in the air like a stinking cloud and kept them quiet for some time. Caitlin was busy looking over samples of Jay Garrick's blood work in hopes to help heal the man she was developing feelings for. With any luck she would find a way to return Jay's speed and save his life. She hadn't put much thought into what would happen once Zoom was defeated and tried not to. They would cross that bridge when they got there but for now she needed the distraction.

Central City had been relatively calm in the time they had been gone. Wells had commented that it was almost as if Zoom knew Barry wasn't in the city and left it alone. Cisco had dismissed the idea as foolish but Joe agreed to everyone's surprise. It was no secret that Joe didn't like Harrison Wells, no matter how many times Wells explained he was not the one who caused them all so much grief.

Cisco sat in a chair turning from side to side and watching the news. Caitlin barely heard what was said, "…billionaire, Ray Palmer is in Central City today for…" then Joe and Iris walked in and greeted everyone warmly.

Joe looked up at the television, "I've heard of him. That's the guy that bought Queen Consolidated not too long ago. Changed the name to Palmer Tech." he snorted and sarcastically asked, "What's up with these rich billionaires naming their businesses after themselves?"

"I know right?" Cisco agreed. "Queen Consolidated, Palmer Tech, Lord Industries, Cat Co, Wayne Enterprises, Lex Corp. Pretty crazy right?"

"Might be a story somewhere in there." Joe said while looking at his daughter.

"Not bigger than the story of the missing Flash I'm going to be writing later today." Iris replied. "Where is Barry anyway?"

"Still in National City." Harrison Wells informed her. "Gallivanting about with that caped heroine."

"Hey! Barry is not gallivanting." Cisco defended. "He's just having a few dates."

"A few dates? With Supergirl?" Joe looked impressed. 'That explains why he's been gone so long.' Joe thought to himself.

"Several actually." To this Joe's eyes grew large and Cisco smirked while nodding approvingly, "I know right. I'm so proud of him."

"Well I'm going to have to publish the article today if nobody reports any Flash sightings. It will make it a week since he's done any sort of hero work. People are beginning to wonder where he is." Iris said. There had been no metahuman attacks in the city but regular crime was still happening and the Flash hadn't shown up for any heroics in quite some time.

"I'll try giving him a call again but he hasn't really been responsive lately." Caitlin could tell Iris didn't want to publish the article.

"Another good sign, ya?" Cisco looked around for approval and seeing none decided it was best to shut his mouth.

After waiting a moment to see if that was it Harrison Wells said, "Well now that Mr. Ramon is done joking around I think we can get back to the relevant issue which is getting Mr. Allen back here to take down Zoom."

"Barry isn't ready for Zoom."

They turned and saw Jay Garrick come in. "Oh good of you to join us Mr. Garrick, we were missing that negative element." Wells and Garrick dislike of each other was well known.

"You saw how it went in their first fight." Jay said, bringing up that painful memory when Zoom had beaten Barry senseless then broken his back and dragged him across the city.

"Barry has trained since then. He's gotten faster and stronger, Jay." Wells rebutted with agitation.

"Arguing about this again isn't going to get us anywhere!" Caitlin interrupted in a rare moment of aggression. "There's a lot of work to be done and going on and on about this isn't helping."

"Miss Snow is right," Wells agreed and gathered up some materials. "If you need be I'll be working on a way to stop Zoom." With that he stormed from the room.

As he left another news report came on the screen, this one about the recent destruction in National City. The fights between the heroes and villains had taken its toll on the city causing hundreds of thousands of dollars in property damage. Countless civilians were injured and the rebuilding would take months. Most of the local media was slamming Supergirl and the Flash for their actions as well as questioning the appearance of the green alien.

Most local media except that controlled by Cat Grant. Her articles alone were keeping the negative press and backlash at bay. Her pieces revealed that the heroes had saved several lives including her own. The footage showed them fighting for their lives and trying their hardest to stop the fight. She also published numerous reports about how Supergirl and the Flash were helping with the rebuilding. A story that strangely was being ignored by most media outlets. Still, it wasn't enough. Even the Central City media had taken up the questions of why the heroes didn't try to relocate the fight and other slanderous things. Oliver Queen had given a call from Star City when the reports reached him and had many questions about what exactly had happened and what was going on. Cisco and Caitlin had to talk to him and let him know the situation. Both were told to contact him when Barry returned and they were left with the feeling that he might be showing up in Central City soon with more questions for Barry.

The media was having a field day especially since there had been no reported sightings of the Flash, Supergirl or the green alien since their latest clash with the villainous team. Cat Grant was on the screen speaking in her usual confident manner. "National City is left with many questions today but I think the one important is 'why'? What led these evil doers this…Legion of Supervillains..."

"Oh! The Legion!" Cisco blurted out interrupting all who wanted to hear what she was saying. "I like that. I like that a lot. Cat Grant may have a knack for names like me."

"Be quiet Cisco!" everyone said and he quickly fell silent.

The news feed was interrupted by the STAR Labs meta-human alarm that went off whenever a metahuman was causing some sort of damage. Cisco immediately began working at his computer and in a minute had the reason for the alarm on the screen.

"Mardon." Joe grumbled and turned on his heels, leaving the lab. Iris rushed after him trying to stop him but all knew she wouldn't be able to. On the screen, Mark Mardon aka the Weather Wizard was unleashing lightning and wind down into the innocent populace of Central City.

"Caitlin, Cisco I think we'd better get Barry on the phone. Now." Jay pointed out the obvious.

* * *

(National City)

"Do you have a picture of what it used to look like?" The Flash asked the woman he was standing next to. They were on one of the two streets that had been completely decimated by the battle between the heroes and villains. The news had been tearing Supergirl apart and so Director Henshaw suggested that Barry and Kara go and lend their help to the clean-up effort. Today was the first day and so far they had nearly finished the entire block.

With Barry's speed and Kara's strength the jobs were completed in less than half the time it would take normal construction workers. Not too long after they first arrived and started helping, news and camera crews began to show up in attempt to get an exclusive similar to that of Cat Grant. Barry didn't mind he was used to the publicity but Kara was still adjusting and was a little hurt by some things said about her by the media.

The woman standing next to him pulled out her phone and opened it up. After a minute she had pulled up a picture of her shop before it was destroyed. Barry nodded and then rubbed his hands together and was gone in the speed force. Before their eyes the store started to quickly reshape itself as the red and yellow blur of lightning danced from the outside to the inside. Not two minutes later the Flash was standing back in the same spot and the store was completed. The woman cried tears of joy and hugged the Flash while giving much thanks.

Barry looked around at the block and felt a great swell of pride in the turn out. Many of the citizens of National City had shown up to lend their help in whatever way possible. Several food trucks had set up shop and the city's emergency responses were also present in the form of firefighters, EMT's and law enforcement. It was quite the sight to behold, even for someone who had run into a black hole.

Kara floated down to him and gave the cute smile that Barry found himself falling for. Aside from aiding in the clean-up Barry had done nothing but spend time with Kara whenever he could. The two had been on several dates and were always in contact whether it be by text or call. Barry could tell that there was something more going on with Winn but he would approach that subject as it came along. It wasn't like Kara was his girlfriend or anything he had reasoned.

"Clean-up's going well," Kara commented once she had fully landed.

"Well I am the fastest man alive so is it a surprise?" Kara found she liked Barry's cocky nature.

"I still say I'm faster than you."

Barry laughed, "And I still say we can race…" he leaned in close."...and then you'll see the truth."

Now Kara laughed, "Well things are about done here. How about we get out of here and go have some fun?"

"I'm game. Where we headed?"

Kara thought for a moment, "The desert so nobody will see us."

"Race ya!"

Barry dashed off with Kara in the air close behind. The two sped through the city blocks whipping up winds and knocking over paperwork all over everything. The two laughed as Kara tried to get ahead but Barry only increased his speed and laughed more.

"You can't catch me." He teased and really put the pedal to the metal.

"No fair, Barry!" Kara watched the distance between them grow and charged forward, concentrating on nothing but speed and closing the gap between them a little. The scenery sped by them in quick and color blurs that neither paid any attention to.

Without warning Barry stopped in his tracks and Kara crashed into him. The two had left the city behind and were now in the desert. They tumbled in the sand and landed in a bundle with Kara atop Barry. She could feel his heartbeat and wondered if he could feel hers, the thought only adding to the nervousness that she felt inside.

It was perfectly quiet around them, no people or vehicles or city sounds to clog up the air with their constant noises. No birds could be heard and the horizon was the same as far as the eye could see. The privacy they had at this moment was absolute and Barry felt a swell of confidence in him. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Kara's. They were sweet and he closed his eyes, lost in time for a moment. Then Kara pulled back and he immediately regretted the decision.

"Kara…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." he stammered and struggled to explain. Kara laughed a light hearted and beautiful laugh then leaned down and began kissing him back.

* * *

A lightning bolt tore into the side of a car and a tree was ripped up and thrown by a powerful gust of wind. The windows of shops and stores were blown out along with those of the cars randomly parked around the block. Mardon was walking down the street destroying everything he could in attempt to draw out the Flash. He was clearly enjoying himself as he cast bolts of searing electricity into random targets causing wanton destruction.

The sounds of sirens could be heard and around the corner came several CCPD cars with SWAT vans as well. Officers began to spill out and take cover preparing for their attack. "CEASE THE DESTRUCTION AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" an officer bellowed over a megaphone.

Mardon smiled. "Hands in the air huh?" he said with a chuckle. "I can do that." He launched his hands up and a tornado like wind surged upwards and began to pull officers off the ground while violently shaking cars.

"OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!"

Gunshots rang out and bullets flew but the wind was too powerful and none reached, Mardon who was laughing at their futile efforts to stop him. He watched as the wind tossed the officers around for a bit and then his smile faded. "Enough of this. Time to bring out the real competition." He thrust lightning into one of the police cars causing it to explode in a bright flash. Once, twice, three times he flung lightning and blew up CCPD vehicles causing the officers to scatter and run for cover.

His laughs were maniacal and so loud that he didn't hear the car driving up behind him. The car swerved and clipped Mardon, knocking him to the ground. Joe practically jumped from the driver seat with his gun pointed "Mark Mardon," he had said that name many times before. "You're under arrest."

Mardon groaned and rolled over. When he saw who was standing over him his grin returned, "Joe West. That man who killed my brother. Today is going to be a good day." Lightning cracked on his fingertips and before Joe could pull the trigger of his gun, a bolt caught him in the chest and flung him backwards into a car. Joe hit the ground and didn't move but was still breathing.

Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Jay and Harrison Wells all watched in horror from screens at STAR Labs. "Dad!" Iris shouted but he couldn't hear her and there was nothing they could do as they watched Mardon stalk slowly towards their fallen friend with a sick look of pleasure upon his face. Lightning sparked around his arms and hands then danced to the floor and nearby objects. He was preparing to finish Joe off and it was clear for them to see.

"There has to be something we can do!" Cisco screamed.

Mardon raised his hand high.

"Iris look away!" Jay grabbed her in his arms and turned her from the screen.

Electricity sparked along Mardon's hand.

"No! Daddy! Please God no!"

All of a sudden a bluish beam struck Mardon in the chest and tossed him back several dozen feet where he landed roughly to the ground. Standing between Joe and Mardon was a man in a blue mechanical suit with a large red 'A' on the chest.

"Who the hell is that?" Cisco asked.

"Never seen him before." Caitlin said.

Jay and Harrison were equally perplexed as this wasn't even their Earth to begin with. The blue suited man bent down next to Joe and seemed to check his vitals. Satisfied with what he found the man stood up only to catch a bolt of lightning in the back that knocked him to the ground. Mardon was standing several feet away breathing heavily with smoke coming from his chest.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to fry you in that suit!" he bellowed angrily and struck out with more lightning bolts. The blue suited man suddenly vanished and Mardon looked around confused. "Coward! Face me!" electricity surged around his tightly clenched fists as his eyes checked the area for the man.

"Right here!" Mardon looked right and the blue suited man appeared out of nowhere and drove a right hook into his jaw. A bright flash exploded behind Mardon's eyes and he stumbled to the left, blinding shooting several lightning bolts to cover himself. When he finally got his vision back the man was gone again.

"Enough of this!" Mardon roared and began to summon winds that whipped and tore at the area around them. Cars, trees and other loose objects were lifted into the air. The winds would quickly turn into a hurricane if Mardon was not stopped. The blue suited man sprung up again from nowhere and this time unleashed a blast of blue energy from both hands. The impact threw Mardon up and over several cars and his body hitting the ground was audible. The winds died down and cars and debris began to fall from the sky landing around the man who was forced to take cover.

When the final bit of debris hit the ground the man rushed over to where Mardon had fallen but found no body. A manhole nearby had smoke coming from it and when the man tried to open it he realize he couldn't. "Mardon must have sealed it closed with a few quick bolts to cover his escape." The man said and stood up preparing to blast the manhole open. Behind him a loud groan drew his attention back to Joe. He took one last look at the manhole and then rushed over to Joe.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"STAR Labs…" Joe whispered and passed back out.

"STAR Labs?" the man lifted Joe's body and then took off into the air. Moments later he was landing at STAR Labs and entered the building. His suit scanned for lifeforms and he followed his scans right into the room where everyone was watching his fight.

"Um, Hi!" The man said awkwardly.

Cisco and the others jumped, "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted in fright. Wells had a large gun drawn in seconds and nobody really knew where he got it from. When Iris saw her father lying limp in the man's arms she rushed to him. "Jay, Harrison help me! Please!"

"I'm not here to fight." His mask slid up revealing his face. "My name's Ray Palmer. This man needs help."

* * *

(National City)

"The work you did today has helped change the media's opinions about both of you," Hank Henshaw informed Supergirl and Flash. The two had returned to the DEO headquarters after enjoying some private time together in the desert.

"That's great! Any updates on Reverse Flash and the others?" Barry asked the Director. While he had mainly stayed in National City because of his attraction to Kara it was also just in case Reverse Flash and the others showed back up and he wasn't around to help them. As of yet they still had no idea what he was planning. Barry wanted to be here in case anything happened to Kara.

"Nothing new since your last fight. No sightings, no robberies, nothing." Henshaw was visibly disturbed. "It's as if they've gone to ground."

"That's not good." Kara looked thoughtfully at a screen displaying information in front of them. Her mind was freer to concentrate now that her work was taken care of and her sister was making a recovery. "None of this makes any sense. He just shows up with a vendetta against me and starts waging war together with my enemies."

"We know he seems to be assembling a team. We also know that he doesn't have access to anymore kryptonite because he didn't use it in his last fight with you." Henshaw had a tablet with facts written on it. The list was much too short, Barry noted grimly. "We know they aren't robbing any banks so what their after isn't superficial or about monetary gain."

Barry rubbed his chin, "Maybe Thawne is out to kill us." He said and that drew looks from both of them. "I asked him what the end game was during our fight and he said that killing me was the greatest victory. Maybe he isn't after anything specifically. Maybe we did something in the future, you and I..." he pointed to himself and Kara "...and maybe he came back to try to stop that by killing us."

"That actually makes more sense than anything we've been able to come up with." Henshaw agreed. "You might be on to something, Mr. Allen."

"You know you can call me Barry," his phone began to ring and for the first time in a while Barry Allen looked at it. He saw the missed calls and messages and walked away from Kara and Henshaw's discussion to check them.

Kara heard Barry gasp with her super hearing, "What's wrong, Barry?" she asked and the look on his face said something terrible had happened.

Barry looked at her with tears developing in his eyes, "My dad's been attacked by a metahuman. Kara, I have to go. I'm sorry."

Kara went to him and took his hands, "Don't be. Go. Make sure your family is safe."

Barry kissed her. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Kara had closed her eyes when their lips touched and as she opened her mouth to reply she felt the gust of wind and heard the familiar sound that meant The Flash had sped away. She exhaled a little then opened her eyes and returned back to work with Henshaw. They still had super villains to find.

* * *

Joe was lying in a medical bed inside STAR Labs. Iris hadn't left his side since Ray Palmer had flew in carrying the injured detective. He would live and heal eventually but right now he needed rest. His injuries weren't major, some burns and he may have scarring but he was alive and would soon be on his feet and back to his old self. That was news they had all welcomed happily. The others had left Barry a few messages then left Iris alone to wait for Joe to wake up.

"I wasn't disappearing," Ray was explaining to Cisco. "The ATOM suit allows me to shrink and grow at will as well as fire the energy beams from my hands."

"Amazing," Cisco commented as he poked the suit a bit. "So enhanced strength, flight, durability, energy beams and you can shrink? That's one hell of a super suit."

"Thank you but it's much more than a super suit." Ray said with a slight grin.

"Do all of Star City elite spend their nights as vigilantes for justice?" Cisco asked Ray.

Ray made a face as if he didn't know what was being said and opened his mouth to speak, "its okay, Ray. We know who the Green Arrow is." Caitlin informed him.

"You all know Oliver?" Ray looked shocked for a brief moment then shrugged. "Small world."

Cisco's phone rang and he answered it, "Oh hey Oliver. What's up? Yeah, Barry's back….Oh you are? Nice. We're here at STAR Labs…Come by if you want….Okay. Bye." He hung up. "The Green Arrow is in town." He grinned having been the one to design the Arrow's latest costume. "Speak of the devil, right? Says he might stop by later on for a visit."

Ray and Caitlin both looked at Cisco for a minute, possibly wondering how someone like him could be so intelligent. "We've worked with, Oliver and Team Arrow a few times in the past." Caitlin replied. "How do you know them?" she immediately regretted asking that question as she remembered that Palmer had purchased Queen Consolidated when he had moved to Star City some time ago. He was also the reason the city had been rebranded as 'Star City' from Starling City. After the disasters in the Glades and Slade Wilson's attacks, Ray had felt that a new name would do the city some good and help change its image in the public's eye.

"I bought his company after the incident with Slade Wilson last year." Ray said. "Employed, Felicity Smoak and asked her to help me in creating this suit."

"What made you want to be a superhero?" Cisco asked. "Just woke up one day and said why the hell not? I've got the money to build whatever I want anyway." Cisco was joking as usual but Ray's facial expression turned somber and he looked down for a moment.

"I… I lost my wife during Wilson's attack on Star City."

"Dude, I'm so sorry..." Cisco felt guilt wash over him.

"That's terrible," Caitlin jumped in to take some guilt off Cisco. "I lost my husband during the particle accelerator explosion." Not entirely true as Ronnie had resurfaced some time later only to be taken from her again by the black hole of Central City. "It's difficult but after a while you learn to cope with the pain."

Ray just nodded and Cisco tried to move things along from the sad subject, "So Felicity helped you make the suit? That girl is amazing."

"She really is brilliant." Ray half smiled at the thought of her. "Such a beautiful and talented woman." The second part was said to himself and both Cisco and Caitlin noticed.

"Did you guys…?" Cisco didn't feel the need to say the rest.

Ray snapped back from his reminiscing, "Oh, um…yes. Yes. We dated for a while but it didn't work out." His voice fell low, "She's with Oliver now. Engaged I think."

"Oooh. Ouch." Cisco made a face like he had been hit by something painful. "Happens to the best of us bro. I found the girl of my dreams but she turned out to be a 4,000 year old reincarnated warrior priestess." Ray's face screamed for explanation. "Yeah, I know. And not too long after that her lover of the past 4,000 years showed up along with her 4,000 year old psycho stalker." He shook his head. "Crazy world we live in man. Crazy world."

Ray just shook his head. "And I thought my story was complicated." A low beeping sound went off and Ray smack himself in the head softly. "I almost forgot about my meeting!" he stood up. "It was very nice meeting you both. You have my contact, feel free to call me if you ever need me." With that his mask fell down and he shrunk in size then was gone.

"That is so freaking cool." Cisco said in a childlike way. "It's a damn shrink suit. So awesome." He would have likely continued going on but, Barry zoomed in and knocked dozens of papers onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Barry said and quickly dashed around gathering them up and placing them on a table. "Where's Joe?"

"In the med room." Cisco informed him and Barry was gone, the papers he had just picked up now flung all over again. Cisco sighed and walked around to start gathering them and putting them back in order.

* * *

Iris sat with her head lying on her father's bed, his hands clasped tightly between his. Joe had woken up once and they spoke for a moment but then the pain medication had taken him back into his sleeping state. Iris had spent several hours crying and wondering where Barry was and why he wasn't here when they needed him most. 'Off with Supergirl.' Iris had kept thinking over and over. The more she thought it and looked at her father, the angrier she got. He could have been killed! And where was Barry? Joe's son as he loved to call him. He was nowhere to be found.

As Iris mulled over her anger a familiar voice softly said "Iris, I'm so, so sorry." She looked up to see Barry standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

She looked at him and then looked at her father. Iris stood and walked around the bed to face Barry. "Where were you!?" she finally shouted. "Dad was almost killed by Mardon and you couldn't even answer your phone?! What would you have done if he had been killed, Barry?!" her answer was apparent and Barry stepped into the room with his arms out in attempt to console her.

"Iris, I was in National City helping Supergirl—" "Helping?!" she interrupted him. "Cisco told us all about the help you were giving her, Barry."

Barry was hurt by her words. Iris knew most of all how lonely he was and he thought she would be happy for him having found possible love. "Iris it's not like that. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly well, Barry!" Iris blew up. "You know what? Just forget it!" she pulled away from him and rushed out of the door. Iris would never admit it but she herself was confused about what was really going on. Was she upset because Barry wasn't there to help her father or was she upset that he had found a woman?

"Iris! Wait!" Barry wanted to follow after her but something told him not to so instead he stood there looking foolish.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Bare." Barry turned around to see Joe weakly smiling up at him and rushed to his side.

"Joe I am so sorry! I should have been here! I got so caught up in National City and…and…"

"Supergirl?" Joe chuckled a little and it made him cough. "Cisco told us all about it. I'm happy for you, Barry."

Being here and seeing, Joe like this coupled with how happy he was and even congratulating him brought Barry to tears again. "Joe…I…"

Joe held up his hand. "Stop apologizing, Barry. I made the choice to rush out there and try to fight, Mardon. What happened to me is my own fault. Don't let them tell you otherwise. And don't worry about, Iris. She'll come around soon."

Barry nodded his head, "I still feel responsible. I should have been here. Joe I promise I will never be gone like that again."

"You have to have a normal life, Barry. There is more to life than putting on pajamas and beating up criminals." They both laughed for a moment. "Nothing in this world makes me happier then knowing that you have found someone you care about, son."

"Thank you." Barry said and wiped his eyes. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Joe grunted, "Help me sit up a little." He extended his hand to Barry who lifted him up and placed a pillow behind his back. "Now, tell me everything about Supergirl. She looks really cute on the TV."

* * *

Glass broke out of window as a fist went through it. The hand struggled with the door handle and then finally got the door opened. Mark Mardon fell into the door and kicked it closed behind him. One hand was clinching his chest where he had caught several energy blasts. Mardon swore under his breath and crawled a little across the floor. His chest burned and he was sweating, it was only by the grace of god that he had escaped earlier.

When he was flung over the car the last time Mardon had landed near a sewer manhole and quickly made his way into it and sealed it closed with some lightning bolts. After that, he had passed out for an indefinite amount of time before coming-to and making his way through the sewers in search of an exit.

The day was gone and now, he had no strength left to make it to his hideout. He would have to sleep here for the night and hope his body felt better after some much needed rest. Once healed, he swore he would hunt down and kill that unknown man who had saved Joe West from him. Mardon hated Joe and blamed him for his brother's death. He had sworn revenge and would not stop until he saw Joe dead at his hands.

It was cold in the building he had broken into and Mardon knew he would find no warmth or comfort this night and settled in as best he could, preparing for a long and painful sleep on the hard wooden floor. The building was seemingly abandoned and the state of the room he was in was a testament to that so he had no worry of being discovered by anyone. He knew the police would have given up searching for him hours ago as well and that was a good thing. Mardon began to plot out his next attack and how he would kill both Joe and the Flash and began to nod off into sleep. One moment his eyes were open and the next he was snoring softly, mumbling to himself in his sleep.

He was awakened by a loud shuffling sound and when he opened his eyes he saw he was surrounded by four figures. It was dark and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet but he recognized the colors in the female's outfit and lightning began to spark around his hands. "Supergirl!" he growled and fired off a jolt directly at her.

The lightning connected and Supergirl recoiled in pain, then something unexpected happened. A light turned on and brightened the dark powerless room revealing who stood before him. "Who the hell are you?" Mardon demanded as he used the wall and window seat next to him to stand to his feet. He was antsy and prepared for battle even in his injured state.

"Mr. Mardon," said a shorter man with a snobby disposition. Mardon decided then he didn't like the man. "My name is Maxwell Lord and these are my associates."

"Maxwell Lord? The tech billionaire?" Mardon looked at all of them. "You three are the ones I saw on the news fighting the Flash, Supergirl and that green alien." He looked back at Lord. "What the hell do you want?"

Lord's smile grew and he extended his hands, "We want you to join us, Mr. Mardon."

* * *

Two surfers sat atop their boards in the dark waters. It was a windy night and that meant the swell would be perfect for hard core surfers. The man laughed and splashed some water onto his girlfriend who was balancing on her board close to him. They were far enough out to catch some good waves but still close enough to see the shore. The beach had closed a long time ago and if they were seen they would likely be receiving tickets but the potential waves they were trying to catch were worth the risk.

"Get wave, babe." The girl said and began to paddle.

They both straightened out, paddled and the stood up on their boards riding the huge wave that had just came up behind them. They rode it until it fell off near the ocean and then happily laid out on their boards and floated in the low waters.

Behind them the water began to bubble and churn, "Honey, what's that?" the girl pointed to the spot.

The man began to paddle over to the bubbling section. "Can't see anything. Must be a fish or something." He took another look and then turned on his board to paddle back to his girlfriend. He got two strokes before he and his board were violently pulled underneath the surface.

"OH MY GOD! BEN! BEN! OH MY GOD! BEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

The girl immediately made her way to where he had just been, unsure of what had happened and wanting to save her man. When she neared the spot she felt the water and it felt strangely warm and soupy. Then, the cold realization of what was happening hit her. It was blood in the water. She turned on her board and began to frantically paddle for the shore. It was right there, she could make it. She had to make it.

She struggled until she was out of breath and then kept pushing herself. When she neared the beach she jumped from her board and began to trudge her way through the water in leaps. 'Almost there.' She thought and felt joy began to fill her at the thought of safety from the shark in the water. A few more steps and she would be safe. She could count down in here head…

Five, four…almost there

Three, two… she exhaled a sigh of relief before was sucked down into the black, choppy waters. A few bubbles came up and then the waters were still. Nothing moved for a long time and then a massive great white shark came walking out onto the beach. Water fell from its colossal body as the shark walked upright and stood on two legs on the beach while looking around.

"Zoom wants the Flash dead…"


	4. The Flash II

The League

The Flash II

* * *

(2 days later)

"How did you manage to get all this equipment here so quickly, Lord?" Eobard Thawne asked while looking around the large warehouse they were in. It looked exactly like the one they were stationed at in National City. Computers, machinery, a training area and other equipment was all around them and he wondered if Lord just owned warehouses all over the country.

"I gave the orders to set up shop as soon as we decided to come here a few days ago." Lord informed him. "I'm a very resourceful man, Mr. Thawne. You haven't noticed by now?" Lord was being very smug and Thawne just nodded in reply. The two of them walked together to the makeshift medical area where Mardon was lying in a bed. "How are you feeling, Mr. Mardon?" Lord asked him.

Mark Mardon lifted his hands and stretched some. "Still a little sore but whatever that was you gave me did the trick. I feel better already." Mardon's chest was covered in a large white bandage and Lord had given him some experimental medicines for burns when they had first arrived. Mardon had been a bit nervous when first meeting them and only allowed himself to be brought here because he didn't think he had a choice. Once here though, Lord's words had proven to be true and he had relaxed more.

"Good." Lord replied happily and made some marks on a tablet. "Rest and heal. Once you're up to it we'll begin the next phase."

"Next phase?" Mardon looked at Thawne and Lord.

"It's when we kill the Flash." Thawne grinned and they both walked away leaving Mardon to his thoughts and recuperation.

"While he heals you all should prepare as well."

"What have you got in mind now, Lord?"

"Supergirl and the green Martian are in National City as per my latest intel. The Flash is here and alone. Not only that but he doesn't know we're here." Lord smiled. "We can set a trap for him and once he's there it will be over before it begins. He's alone and his nearest help is miles away."

Thawne nodded approvingly. "I like the way you think." He complimented.

"Thank you. Now let's go inform the others and put this plan together. Mardon should be ready in another dozen or so hours."

* * *

Barry sat at his desk rubbing his forehead and trying to put together the current issue at work. He had gotten behind on his work, as usual, and now had to speed through it to catch up. Since he had returned from National City there had been no more attacks from Mardon nor any other supervillain crime either. The STAR Labs crew were still furiously working on a way to stop Zoom, return Jay Garrick's speed and save Earth-2 but Barry had to return to his normal paying job for a while. At the moment he was overlooking some evidence that connected to a potential murder suspect and all things pointed to the suspect likely being guilty. It would be the third case today he had solved because of his forensic work and he took just as much pride in this as he did in hero work.

Joe was still out on medical leave from his recent run-in with Mardon but was nearly recovered now thanks to the help of STAR Labs. He was home now and even getting out of the bed. Iris still had not spoken to Barry even though she was the only one holding a grudge with Barry. It hurt Barry that she didn't understand and blamed him for what happened to Joe. Even though Joe had told Barry not to blame himself he couldn't help but feel guilt. If not for Ray Palmer arriving in his suit, Joe would have been killed.

"Ah, Barry Allen?" a sweet voice derailed Barry's train of thought and brought him back to reality. He turned in his swivel chair and was met by a beautiful woman with eyes that drew him in. She smiled a little and for some reason Barry found himself smiling as well.

He stood up, "Yeah I'm Barry Allen. How can I help you?"

She walked forward and extended her hand, "I'm Patty Spivot," she informed him. "I transferred here to hopefully work with Detective Joe West on the anti-meta task force."

Barry shook her hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said and completely meant it. "But what brings you to see me? I'm just a forensic scientist. I don't work directly with the anti-meta force."

"Oh I know," Patty pushed her hair behind her ear in a way that Barry found irresistibly cute. "But Joe isn't here as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, out on medical leave or something like that." Barry pretended not to know what had happened.

"He was struck by lightning actually," Barry made his eyes grow big and Patty continued, "In a recent attack by Mark Mardon."

"That's terrible."

"I know." Patty said. "I came to talk to you to see if you had any pointers on how I could maybe get Joe to say yes. Our first meeting didn't go so well and I was told by other officers that you both are close."

That made Barry smile, "Be honest with him." He replied. "Stand firm and let him know what you want and why you want it. That should help."

Patty smiled brightly and Barry felt his heartbreak quicken the way it did around Kara. Was he attracted to Patty? That could be a bad thing right now as he was taking to Supergirl. "Thank you so much, Barry." She said and shook his hand vigorously, he liked the feel of their skin together. "You have no idea how much this helps me."

Barry's cheeks got a hint of red, "I'm glad I could help." Was all he could think to say.

Patty smiled and a moment of awkward silence hung in the air, "Well I'm gonna get going. I hope I see you around."

"I'd like that." Barry said before realizing he was about to say it. He thanked god that Kara wasn't around. He watched Patty leave and had to admit, she was very beautiful and if they ended up working closely together he would have to move like he was on thin ice.

* * *

"Any progress on how we can close the portals to Earth-2?" Harrison Wells walked into the main area of STAR Labs where they monitored everything. Caitlin, Cisco and Jay were all busy around different sections of the area doing various works. Caitlin digging into solving Jay's loss of speed issue, Cisco researching an unknown subject and Jay working on the portals. All three of them muttered responses that let Wells know nothing had been solved and he sighed.

Zoom had his daughter and unless he did something fast he knew he would lose her. He had seen Zoom kill many times before on Earth-2 and knew that the villain wouldn't hesitate if he didn't get what he wanted. Wells worked in silence for a while, moving between each of his co-workers to see if they needed help or anything. When he got to Cisco, he saw him reading a news article.

"Catching up on the local news, Mr. Ramon?" it wasn't a question as it was quite obvious that was what Cisco was doing.

"Yeah" Cisco replied, making it clear that he wasn't fully paying attention. "Guys this is really strange, in the past few days there have been almost a dozen reported shark attacks or killings. And get this, the survivors say it wasn't a normal shark but it looked like a man."

Wells snorted. "Preposterous."

"Maybe not." Jay looked up from his work and came over to them. "Ever hear of a man named Shay Lamden?" he asked Wells.

"Yes. Back on our earth. Marine biologist, right?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah but when the particle accelerator exploded, he disappeared. After that I heard several reports about a giant man-shark but was never able to find out if it was true or not. Rumor has it that Lamden fell into the shark tank when the explosion happened and they don't know how he would come up missing."

"The sharks would have left some trace of him behind." Wells rubbed his chin. "So let's say Shay Lamden did get turned into this—" "King Shark!" Cisco interrupted Wells and got an evil look for it. "Now as I was saying, let's say, Lamden did get turned into…" he looked at Cisco." King Shark..." Cisco did an enthusiastic fist pump. "…how would he have gotten to this earth and why?"

Simultaneously Jay, Caitlin and Cisco all said "Zoom." To which Wells nodded as a very likely answer.

"Likely sent him here to kill The Flash." Jay added.

"We've got to warn Barry." Caitlin went to her phone.

* * *

Barry walked into CC Jitters and held the door open for a couple. The line was long and he exhaled in annoyance but queued anyway. The door jingle sound came from behind him and then he heard, "Barry?" in a familiar voice.

"Patty? Imagine seeing you here."

"I know right! I was just coming by for some coffee. What are you doing here?"

"The same." Barry said. "So how are you liking Central City so far?"

"It's definitely different." Patty replied. "Not so much different than my home town but enough that I have to adjust to some things. Would be nice if I knew my way around, you know?"

"Yeah I actually do know what you mean. Um, maybe I could show you around a little?" Barry offered. Nothing wrong with that right? Not a date or anything just helping a new citizen in his city. Showing some brotherly love. No there was nothing wrong with that at all.

Patty smiled her bright smile and Barry again was lost in it, "I'd really like that actually. I'm not doing anything right now."

This caught Barry off-guard, "Oh. Um..." he couldn't think of anything. "Sure, yeah! I can show you around some now if you'd like."

The two of them ordered their coffee together and continued to talk while they waited. After that she and Barry walked from CC Jitters and lost themselves in the conversation they were having. It was almost seamless as they passed from one subject to the next, telling stories and sharing experiences while Barry pointed out some landmarks and sites as they passed them. The coffee had been finished a long time ago and Patty looked at her watch.

"Well I don't want to keep you anymore." She said in a tone that made Barry think she might be lying.

"It's alright. I haven't had that much fun doing nothing in a long time."

"Well hopefully Joe will be back tomorrow when I stop by CCPD. Maybe I'll see you then?" there was hope in her voice.

"Yeah. I'll definitely be there."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Bye, Barry."

He blushed. "Bye, Patty."

They both turned and walked their separate ways but Barry turned around to look and noticed Patty had done the same. They waved to each other again and then laughed and were gone. As soon as Barry turned the corner he walked right into a giant shark.

"Where is the Flash?!" the shark bellowed and Barry felt his skin crawl. The shark seemed to almost sniff the air and then looked directly at him. "You are the Flash!"

At that moment his phone rang and Barry tapped the Bluetooth. Caitlin's voice greeted him, "Barry we think Zoom may have sent a giant shark to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now." Barry replied uneasily. He spun in a circle and in the blink of an eye was dressed in his Flash outfit. "I think the shark can track me! I'm not sure how."

"Zoom wants you dead!" King Shark lashed out and struck Barry with a wild and thunderous backhand blow. He slid on the ground and came to a halt several feet away struggling to catch his breath after such a hit.

Barry struggled to get to his feet. He could hear the footsteps of the shark coming right at him and forced himself to focus, this was life or death. He dashed forward and began bombarding the shark with punches as he sped around him in a circle. The punches had no effect and Barry sped away and stopped.

"Guys I can't hurt this thing. What do I do?"

Before he could receive an answer Barry was struck again by King Shark and this time landed atop a car denting it so deep he may as well have been lying in the front seat. Barry shifted uncomfortably and groaned as he tried to regain his senses and climb out. The footsteps were coming closer and King Shark roared in victory.

"Barry you have to get up! Barry! Barry!" It was Caitlin's voice again trying to help him regain his focus.

Several gun shots went off and bullets bounced off King Sharks head and shoulder. The beast turned to see who dared and there was Patty Spivot with her police issued pistol pointed. Her face was a wash of fear and shock but she still managed to find her voice. "Freeze! Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

King Shark laughed and started towards her. More shots went off and Barry regained himself enough to sit up, "Patty?" she was backing away and firing every round dead on but the bullets had no effect on King Shark and he kept heading towards her. Barry dashed to her, grabbed her, then carried her a safe distance away just as King Shark pounced and attempted to bite her

"Thank you." She was shaking and visibly frightened.

"No problem now get out of here." Flash said and turned to face King Shark.

"My uh…my friend. He walked this way. His name is Barry Allen…" it was clear she evident she was worried and that almost made Barry smile but he was facing a walking, talking great white shark.

"He's fine ma'am. I got him out of here before the fight started. Now go!" Patty nodded and then turned and fled the scene. "Guys, how am I supposed to stop this thing?"

"Electricity, Mr. Allen." Harrison Wells said into the com.

Barry looked around and caught sight of a fire hydrant. "Alright, I've got an idea." He used his speed to rush the hydrant and then vibrated it apart allowing the water to flow freely. In moments the street near the hydrant was a watery pool. King Shark let out another roar and charged towards Barry. He waited a moment and then began to dash in a circle charging up his speed force. When King Shark stepped into the pool of water he was wet by the hydrant, Barry unleashed the lightning bolt.

It hit the shark-beast in the chest and the creature cried out as the electricity surged throughout his entire body, amplified by the water on and surrounding it. The screams lasted for a minute and then the shark collapsed face first into the pool.

Barry was breathing hard and his body ached, "He's down. I got him."

* * *

Mardon stretched his arm and then shot a jolt of lightning into the wall in front of him. He smiled. "I feel like a million bucks." He said over his shoulder to Maxwell Lord and Eobard Thawne. Both were standing on a platform a few feet away. The computer there gathered data on their various powers and abilities and then stored it. The information was used in an algorithm that Lord said helped him come up with strategies in their fights. Mardon didn't care. He was healed faster than he could have hoped and felt like he had never been injured before. Whatever Lord wanted he could have because all Mardon cared about was revenge on his enemies. Since they all had the same enemies he held no doubts that his goals would come to fruition sooner or later.

"That's good, Mr. Mardon. Very good." Lord said loud enough that he could hear him. Mardon, the White Martian and Bizarro were all in the training area while Lord and Thawne monitored things. Lord pressed a series of buttons. "Okay, I think we're ready to go. Martian, Bizarro, let Mardon handle this one alone." The two did as Lord instructed. "Now, let's see what you can really do."

Several drones fell from the roof and surrounded Mardon each one with a machine gun under the bottom. Mardon wasted no time. He summoned the wind around him so powerful that the bullets fired were caught in the gale and eventually the drones were sucked in too. Once the machines were trapped, Mardon charged the twister with lightning and fried them all until they exploded. They pieces fell to the ground.

"That the best you got?" Mardon looked unimpressed.

"Not nearly," Lord replied easily. "But this is just training and practice. Gathering intel so my algorithm can figure the best ways to use all of your abilities in combat."

"Yeah, I got that part. We've been at it for hours and even though you're filthy rich I don't think you want to lose another dozen drones." Mardon had a hand on his hip.

"True." Lord agreed. "However the monetary loss is worth it compared to the data I've gathered."

"So, human. Tell us how your precious data and information will help us." The White Martian had been most vocal about how she felt this was a waste of time.

"Well, Martian, this data will allow us to enter the next phase of my plan. The Flash is vulnerable and if we take him out, the heroes have nobody to contend with our friend, Thawne here. With this data I have a basic idea of your upper strength levels as well as durability and what not. I'll be able to more effectively judge if a fight is going our way or not and thereby can call retreats more effectively if need be." Lord schooled the alien with much pleasure in his voice and in his tone.

"So, what's the next phase?" Thawne asked.

"The next phase is what you want most of all, Thawne. The whole reason you came back in time." Lord and Thawne both smiled brightly. "We kill the Flash."

* * *

"Quick thinking with the fire hydrant, Barry." Cisco high fived him again. King Shark was now in captivity and locked away by ARGUS agents that had strangely appeared not long after the fight occurred. Apparently, King Shark had been terrorizing beaches from Central City to Star City and ARGUS was tracking him to capture or put him down.

"No big deal really," Barry said, sitting back as far as he could in his chair for maximum comfort.

"I disagree, Mr. Allen." Harrison complimented. "I'm not sure if the lightning bolt alone would have been enough to fully incapacitate Mr. Lamden. The added water from the hydrant made sure the job was done efficiently and effectively."

Barry looked at everyone to make sure he wasn't the only person that heard that, "Thanks, Harry." To that name, Wells made a face and walked away. He didn't like when the STAR Labs crew called him Harry but they did it out of love and respect. Also, to distinguish him from the Harrison Wells of their earth whom they had thought was the Reverse Flash for so long.

"So, tell me more about this Ray Palmer." Cisco and Caitlin had mentioned him saving Joe but at the time they didn't have a moment to go into good details.

"Well apparently he had Felicity help make him this super suit that allows him to shrink, fly and shoot energy beams." Caitlin informed him.

"Also enhances his strength and durability as well." Cisco added with admiration.

"Felicity? Like Star City, Team Arrow Felicity?" Barry was surprised.

"Yes, Barry he means me."

"Felicity?!" They all whirled around to see her standing in the doorway with Oliver Queen beside her. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin all got up and greeted them warmly with hugs and smiles. Oliver was a little reserved and they had a feeling they knew why.

"What's the matter, Oliver?" Barry asked him.

Oliver looked at Cisco and Caitlin who both turned away and suddenly found paperwork that needed tending, "They didn't tell you I wanted to have a talk with you?"

Barry looked at Cisco and Caitlin but only got their backs, "Um, no. I was busy recently and not very attentive to my phone." He admitted with a rub on the back of his head and smile.

Oliver did not find the humor, "Busy in National City." He put it bluntly.

"Um, yeah. Kar-I mean Supergirl needed my help. You saw what was happening on the news."

"You're right, Barry I did see. I saw two amateurs and an alien nearly destroying a city to take down three people." There was venom in his tone and Barry took offense.

"Hold on, Oliver. You can't blame us for what happened. Thawne and the others appeared out of nowhere." Barry was defending their actions but his voice was level and calm.

"You're the fastest man alive. You couldn't lead them away from the populated areas? This is what we talked about before, Barry. People with powers but not trained how to use them or when to use them. And now there are two aliens in National City? This is getting dangerous." Oliver let his bag drop aggressively and Barry took a step back.

"This wasn't my fault, Oliver." His tone had now changed to one of someone willing to defend themselves with violence if they had to.

"Hold on now guys," Cisco moved to step in-between them.

"Stay out of this, Cisco!" Oliver snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that, Oliver!" Barry moved into his face.

"Okay, okay I think we all just need to calm down here and maybe just be happy to see old friends, huh?" Felicity wiggled her tiny body in-between the two men and then pushed them apart. Both let it happen.

"You haven't even been here five minutes and you're already lecturing me on destruction and how to fight!" Barry said forcefully.

"Because you and this Supergirl can take down buildings in seconds, Barry! You have to be careful with that kind of power. It isn't natural." Oliver said back just a forcefully.

"Natural? Natural? And I suppose being a ninja assassin with a bow and arrow is natural to you?"

"Guys c'mon!" Cisco tried again and was ignored.

"I don't have to worry about my bow and arrow levelling a city block, Barry!"

"No but you seem to have to worry about all your enemies doing it! How many times has Star City been destroyed now?"

Oliver's face tightened and went completely emotionless, Felicity knew he was angry now. "Alright enough of this!" she said. "Me and my fiancé are going to check into our hotel and we will be back to see you all later okay?"

"Ray did mention something about that actually." Caitlin recalled.

"You've met, Ray?" Felicity looked surprised.

"Yea," Cisco informed her. "He saved, Joe's life actually. Weather Wizard attacked and…" Cisco's trademark smile spread. "..The Atom came out of nowhere and took him out."

Both, Felicity and Caitlin looked at Cisco and wondered how he was so smart yet still so dumb at times. Cisco loved to give meta's, and anyone else he could, code names. Caitlin then turned back to Felicity, "So, fiancé?"

"Oliver proposed to me and I accepted." Felicity explained and showed the ring.

"Congratulations both of you." Cisco clapped his hand on Oliver's shoulder but got no response. Oliver and Barry were giving each other an evil and icy look.

"Yeah, congratulations." Barry said in a half-assed way. "I think it's probably best if we talk later." Then he turned and walked out without another word.

When he was gone Felicity punched Oliver in the arm soft but firmly, "Way to mess up a happy reunion, Oliver."

"You know why I came here, Felicity." Oliver replied without hesitation.

"I asked you to be nice." She snapped back.

"That was nice, honey."

"So you came to fight with, Barry?" Caitlin looked confused.

"No, not at all, Caitlin." The flame in Oliver finally seemed to die down. "I came because he and Supergirl need training to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

Cisco nodded, "Like the last time you trained, Barry."

"Exactly. But Barry and I don't always see eye to eye." Oliver sat down and sighed "Really didn't mean for it to go that way."

"Nothing you can do about it now. Next time you see, Barry just apologize and square things off." Felicity sat in his lap. Cisco and Caitlin made faces, "What?" she asked.

"Just not used to seeing you guys like this." Cisco told them and Caitlin agreed with a firm nod of her head. "It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Take all the time you need." Oliver responded with a laugh. "It is good to see you all again, despite what just happened."

"How are things in good ol' Star City?" Cisco took a seat and reclined in it.

"Good mostly. Damien Darhk is an issue but we're coming close to stopping him." Oliver seemed to think for a minute. "Oh and I'm thinking of running for Mayor."

"Mayor?!" Cisco and Caitlin said at the same time.

"Yes, mayor." Oliver chuckled at their surprise. "The last few mayors have been killed and the city was going to hell. I had to step up. To be the hero in the light, as someone told me."

"Sounds romantic" Cisco joked.

Oliver laughed again, "romantic and dangerous," Felicity said.

"So tell us about, Supergirl." Oliver said to Cisco and Caitlin. "And the green alien we saw on the news."

* * *

Barry was sitting in CC Jitters in the back at a table alone. His face was stern and nobody bothered him as it was obvious he was having a bad day. He hated when Oliver tried to talk to him like he was some untrained rookie. Oliver had been that way since he first found out about Barry's powers and Barry always thought it was out of jealousy at first. That was until the first time he trained with Oliver. Then he saw exactly what he meant and begrudgingly had to admit to himself that Oliver had been right.

Even now he knew the truth of it but Barry couldn't admit it to them, not yet. Supergirl was still wild with her powers and strength and he knew that despite having no powers, Oliver could teach both of them a thing or two.

Barry sat there sulking in his own thoughts until his coffee was cold and the shop got less crowded. He got and threw his cup away then went to the door to leave but Patty was standing there with it open.

"Oh my gosh," she said with a surprised face. "If we keep running into each other like this I'm going to think you're stalking me, Barry." She joked.

Barry smiled for the first time in a few hours. "Well I would never dream of stalking a police officer, ma'am."

Patty giggled, "Oh stop it." She said playfully. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Barry humped his shoulders and said, "Oh, I uh, it's just been a long day and this place is sort of relaxing." In a noncommittal way.

Patty looked around, even with a few customers the shop was anything but peaceful and relaxing. "Strange place to find relaxation." There was no judgement in her tone. It was light and caring and Barry liked it. "But whatever works right? I used to go sit in my closet at home when I needed to feel away from everyone else. I don't know why but—"

Patty stopped talking, "Oh my God I'm rambling aren't I? I do that sometimes. I'm sorry."

Barry laughed and smiled warmly, "No it's alright. I uh, I like listening to you talk actually."

"Really?" Patty's face grew hot. "That's so nice of you to say."

Barry barely heard himself mumble a half assed you're welcome. He found himself lost in Patty's smile for a lot longer than someone who was technically spoken for should be. Especially seeing as how the woman doing the speaking was the strongest on the planet. Still, Barry couldn't fight this feeling that was naturally growing inside him. Patty brushed the hair behind her ear in the way that Barry admittedly liked.

"So, what brings you here?" Barry finally realized he was being awkwardly silent and staring.

"Tired really. Stressing over this anti-metahuman task force." She looked at Barry and he could tell it meant a lot to her. "I really want to get in, Barry. I have to." Patty felt herself growing emotional and tried to gather herself.

"Okay, okay calm down, Patty." He wondered why this was so important to her. It felt like there was something there that she wasn't telling them. He rubbed her shoulders a bit and looked at her with concern. "Why is this so important to you?"

She looked at him for a minute and then exhaled with her eyes closed, "I came here to join the anti-metahuman task force because Mark Mardon killed my father." Her voice was low and full of pain and emotion. Barry felt bad for making her admit to such a thing but he knew first hand that talking about something could make you feel better about it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Patty." Was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment. "My mother was killed too. When I was still young… the killer got away." Barry didn't mention that years later he became the Flash and caught the killer.

"I'm sorry." Patty managed to say after a moment of silence to compose herself. "When, Mardon got away with it I vowed I would find him and bring him to justice. Then, I learned that he had gotten these super powers from the STAR Labs explosion and I just got so angry. Why does a scumbag like him get such a gift? So he can use it to ruin more people's lives? Kill, steal and hurt whoever he sees fit? No, Barry I had to do something. No, I have to do something."

Barry saw Patty in a new light at this moment. She wasn't just some pretty face but was a woman with determination, selflessness and strength. He liked it. He liked her, he admitted to himself and then looked down as he thought about Kara. Kara! He hadn't talked to her since he got back to Central City. But now wasn't the time for that. Patty's facial expression showed she had noticed Barry was troubled.

"What's on your mind, Barry?" she asked.

"I uh, I'm just thinking about my mom." He lied. "Let's change the subject yeah? Talk about something a little more uplifting."

Patty smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, okay. I would like that actually."

Barry and Patty sat in CC Jitters for a long time just talking and getting to know each other. They spoke of their history, childhoods, likes, dislikes and common interests. They spoke of their families and their friends, of past relationships and hopes for the future. Of dreams, wants and hopes for their futures and before long they were being told it was closing time. The two stood outside for a moment just looking at each other and smiling.

"Walk you home?" Barry offered and extended his arm.

"Such a gentleman." Patty said with a playful push then took his arm and they began walking up the street. The conversation was light but fun and they made good time as Patty gave directions.

"…let's just say after that I didn't try to climb on spiked fences anymore." Barry finished telling her about a childhood injury he had received when in the distance the sounds of an alarm filled the air.

Both of them looked around, "What is that?" Patty searched the sky and could see nothing.

"Sounds like—" Barry's phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah, what's going on, Cisco? Really? Okay?" he hung up his phone and looked to Patty. "Hey, listen I have to go. I have a family emergency happening." It was the second time today he had lied to Patty.

Her eyes shown with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I'll find out when I get there. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't live far from here. I'll be fine, Barry."

"Thanks for understanding." He gave Patty a hug then turned and began to jog down the street at normal pace, which was quite weird and abnormal to him. Once he was around the corner and sure that nobody was watching he broke off into his full speed run and came to a skidding halt in STAR Labs. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin were there.

"Thank god you're here. If you get to the factory in time you'll be able to save the building. The factory was working on some kind of fireproofing and the flames got out of hand. Shouldn't be too difficult to handle." Cisco reported without looking up from the computer. Barry didn't say anything but was gone in an instant along with The Flash costume.

* * *

"We've got a hit, gentlemen." Lord clapped his hands together and typed at full speed. "Fire in a factory, too big for emergency services to handle. The Flash will surely be there." Behind him stood Eobard Thawne, Mark Mardon, Bizarro and the White Martian all stood at the ready. They had eagerly been awaiting this moment.

Lord set up to listen to police scanners for an incident that was big enough for the Flash to take notice and show up to. So far the crimes had been small and handled by local law enforcement with relative ease. This was the first issue of the night that required metahuman response if the building was to be saved in time.

Lord turned in his chair and smiled brightly, "Suit up. It's time."

* * *

The Flash stopped in the street and looked at the scene before him. People were fleeing for their lives through doorways around the building and he could see the tendrils of fire through the windows. He would have to be quick to stop this. Seconds later, Barry was through the doors and inside the building using his hands to create wind vortexes and put out the flames as he passed them. He finally got the smaller ones surrounding exits that prevented escapes and others in halls then he was at the main area where the flames had begun. He spun his arms and the flames were dispersed.

"I got 'em." Barry reported back to his STAR Labs team. "Everything here seems to be fine now."

"Not quite, Flash."

Barry didn't even need to turn around. "Thawne."

There was a moment of silence that lasted longer to the two speedsters. Thawne, standing behind Barry with an evil grin, thinking he was moments away from success. Barry, standing there with his back to his mortal enemy, wondering how he would get out of this situation. He knew that if Thawne was here, his other allies might be close at hand. They hadn't factored in the Legion —as they were being called— might travel to Central City as they all assumed what they wanted must have been in National City.

Barry said nothing. He dashed to the right with Thawne close on his heels. The Reverse Flash caught up and tried to punch him as they raced around the factory faster than human comprehension. They battled up walls, down stairs, onto the roof and then into the basement. Throwing light speed punches, kicks and tripping each other up.

Thawne slowed for a minute, "Leading him your way now." He said into his ear piece.

The Reverse Flash ran to the right and Flash moved to the left, a narrow hallway without any doors. As he reached the end he saw a figure step into the exit and quickly registered who it was. Mark Mardon charged lightning between his fingertips, he too was grinning in victory. Barry glanced backwards and saw Thawne still on his tail and knew what he had to do.

Time slowed as Mardon released the lightning bolt in a bright spark of light. Barry dove to the right then pushed off in a barrel roll. As he rolled, Barry used his training from Jay and grabbed the lightning bolt in his hands. He landed on his feet and then flung it directly at Mardon. The bolt hurled, Mardon backwards and he skidded few feet before he stopped, unmoving.

Barry kept running and behind him he heard, "Well done, Flash." From Thawne. He sounded a bit too happy to Barry but this wasn't the time to think on it. Barry had to keep moving and find a way out. He didn't know Mardon was working with Thawne but now he was sure that the Legion might be here trying to kill him.

Barry turned right and ran right into Bizarro. The impact felt like a car crash and Barry fell hard onto his back. Bizarro was standing there with her arms folded and The Reverse Flash was standing behind him grinning gleefully. "Nowhere to go now, Flash." Thawne taunted.

Barry looked around, saw he was right and then began to vibrate as fast as he could. Before their eyes, Barry fell through the floor and vanished. "Where he go?" Bizarro questioned, confused by what she had just seen.

"He phased through the floor!" Thawne growled. "Punch through! Now!"

Barry landed on his feet and then laughed a little, "Guys. Mardon's here with, Thawne and the others. I'm outnumbered and—"

Something collided with his back and he fell hard on his face. He groaned a little then felt a massive hand grip his waist and lift him up. His blurry vision finally fixed itself and he was staring at the White Martian.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Cisco shouted. "Supergirl and the Manhunter are in National City. Even they can't fly here in time!"

Caitlin looked thoughtful and then stood up and rushed to her phone.

Barry struggled in the Martians arms and got nowhere. "Puny human." The White Martian teased. "You will not escape us this time. Prepare yourself for death." As if to further put fear in him the roof shook several times and he figured, Bizarro was punching her way through the floor.

"Not today." Barry vibrated his hand and stuck it into the White Martians forearm grabbing at whatever. It recoiled in pain and dropped him then he was gone just as the roof exploded downward.

"He is escaping!" he heard the White Martian shout behind him but he was gone before he could hear anything else. Barry rushed up some stairs and then came to a halt in a large open room with several desks and blueprints.

He started to catch his breath, "Guys did you hear me?" he hadn't heard back from his team and worried a bit.

But he had no time to really think on it, the floor burst upward and Bizarro came flying through with the White Martian. The door at the other end opened and Reverse Flash walked into the room and at the other end, Mardon entered as well. Barry was trapped.

"Nowhere to go now, Flash." Thawne stalked slowly towards him while the others advanced as well. They had him surrounded.

"You'll never get away with this, Thawne." Flash said because he had nothing else to say and it felt like the time when one should have something.

"Already have fool." Thawne shot back with glee. "Kill him."

As one they all came at Barry. With his super speed he was able to see it in slow motion, the only threat being The Reverse Flash who could match him step for step. Still, Barry had no way out really. The four villains closed on him, Mardon shooting lighting, Reverse Flash assuring he wouldn't dash off, Bizarro releasing a cold beam of ice from her eyes and the White Martian barring fangs that dripped saliva. Barry resigned to his fate.

An ear-splitting sound filled the ear shattering the windows behind him. Glass exploded inwards and Barry quickly dodged while it rained down on Bizarro and the White Martian. An arrow flew in and landed right in front of Mardon who had a second to look down before it exploded and he fell into a hole in the floor. Another arrow flew in moments later and Green Arrow slid in through one of the broken windows. He landed and took aim with his bow.

"Arrows?" the White Martian sneered. "You expect to defeat me with arrows?"

"Yep." Oliver fired the arrow and it went directly for the White Martian. The alien stood tall, not bothering to dodge the arrow just as Oliver had planned. Suddenly the arrow flew off course and a figure seemed to appear out of thin air. The Atom drove his metallic fist into the White Martians face knocking the beast onto its back from the force. Ray Palmer had shrunk down and rode on the arrow using its momentum to deliver a thunderous blow.

The Atom hovered in the air and then began to fire beams at Bizarro, "Get Flash! We've got to get out of here! WE don't have the firepower to take them all!" Ray shouted to Oliver while Bizarro blocked his energy beams.

Green Arrow was way ahead of him. He had shot off an arrow releasing smoke into the air and was already to Barry. "Are you hurt?"

"Not bad enough that I can't fight." He was gripping his waist slightly with his left hand. The adrenaline had worn off slightly and he was beginning to feel some pain from his fight with Thawne and being squeezed by the White Martian.

"No fighting. We're outgunned. We're leaving." Oliver said sternly.

Barry started to protest but pain in his ribs reminded him that retreat was probably the best course. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

Oliver said nothing, he nodded and stood up then notched an arrow, "Atom! Shield your eyes!" then he fired and a blinding flash filled the room. When the light and smoke cleared, Thawne was standing in the room with Bizarro. The White Martian was beginning to stir back to consciousness and, Mardon was nowhere to be seen.

"They escaped, Lord." He muttered angrily.

"I see. Well return to base. We've got preparations to make." Lord disconnected the coms and then stood up and walked towards his work area. He pushed the curtain aside and looked up at his marvelous creation. It made him smile to think that he had created such a magnificent piece of technology. It would come in handy in their fight against the heroes and in eliminating Supergirl once and for all. But first, it needed its power source. Lord went to a table and opened a large black carrying case. When the case opened a bright green light covered his face and his smile grew even larger.

* * *

Everybody was gathered back at STAR Labs and the mood was somber to say the least. Oliver stood with his arms folded, brooding in his typical way. Ray had been introduced to Barry and both then joined Oliver in brooding over their defeat and forced retreat. It wasn't often that they were on the losing side.

"If you guys hadn't shown up when you did…" Barry let his voice trail off as the rest did not need vocalization.

"If only we had gotten there sooner. We might have been able to beat them and lock them up." Ray offered.

"No," Oliver told them. "We had the upper hand for the moment but the element of surprise was gone. They would regroup and outnumbered us as well as had us outgunned. We made the best play we could."

Barry just remained silent while the others began discussing whether or not they could have taken the four members of the Legion. Silently Barry wondered on many things, Supergirl foremost amongst them. He thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks, Zoom, the appearance of the Legion, their fights. Oliver was right and Barry knew it. They needed training and he was the best person to do that for them. "I'll be back." The room fell silent as he walked out but by the time he reached the end of the hall he could heart their voices lifted up in debate again.

Once clear of them and sure nobody would hear him, Barry picked up the phone and dialed Kara's number. Hearing her voice after such a hard few days seemed to melt away all the rigid and tired feelings. "Hello, Kara."

"Barry! Oh my god! Are you alright? Cisco and Caitlin told us what happened!" the worry in her voice wasn't masked at all. Kara didn't care who heard her.

"It's alright, Kara. I'm fine. I promise."

"Yea, thanks to Green Arrow and The Atom."

"I see you must have talked to Cisco the most." Barry joked and they both laughed. After a moment Barry continued, "Listen, Kara. I need you to meet me in Star City okay?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, the Green Arrow is going to train us there."

* * *

"Don't look at it like that, my friends. That was a victory for us. They ran from you all which means we've finally gathered the right amount of power to be a threat to them." Lord spoke to his teammates who were all rather angry at having lost what should have been a for sure kill.

"They got away, Lord." Thawne said. "And to make matters worse the Green Arrow is now involved."

"Which means that the three you were worried about will soon unite." Lord put together the puzzle.

"Exactly." Thawne agreed. "The whole reason I came back in time was to prevent those three from uniting and now they are going to do just that."

"Then it looks like…" Maxwell Lord went over to his computer and opened up a camera feed. On the camera feed was what looked like government agents moving a large tank into an 18 wheeler. Inside the tank was King Shark. "… we'll have to beef up our team some more wont we?"

The others looked at the screen and Marron nodded with approval. "So now I assume we go and break him out?" he sounded anxious to get back into some action. Lord said nothing, just nodded casually in reply. Thawne turned to leave and the others quickly followed him.

* * *

Barry walked into the STAR Labs break room where everyone was gathered to do a bit of celebrating. Oliver had suggested it would help take their minds off their current troubles. Champagne was being poured and there was a genuine feeling of happiness and peace in the air. Barry inhaled it deeply and smiled. Joe was there, on his feet again finally but still weak. Iris was as well and the two looked at each other. Barry made a note to go talk to her before this was over. Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Ray Palmer and even Jay were all gathered around and listening to Felicity talk about some sort of technology that Palmer Tech was developing. Barry loved the moments like these but knew that it would soon be interrupted when he finally talked to, Iris.

Joe got up to get a drink and Barry made his way to him, "Hey, Joe. Feeling better?"

Joe smiled warmly, "Not one hundred percent yet but I'm getting there, Bare. How about you?"

Barry knew Joe was referring to their earlier encounter with The Legion and shrugged it off, "Okay I guess," he said smoothly, it wasn't much of a lie either. "I just want to take these guys down, Joe. They terrorized, National City and now they're here in Central City doing the same thing."

Joe looked at, Barry for a brief moment then he knew, "And you blame yourself because it all started with, Thawne?" Barry remained silent but the look he gave Joe said everything. "Barry you've got to stop blaming yourself for everything. It isn't your fault some time traveling looney with a grudge hates you."

"But it is my fault, Joe." Barry shot back. "At least my future selves fault."

Joe shook his head, "No. I refuse that it's set in stone. You know now that in the future, Thawne will hate you so you..." he pointed at, Barry's chest. "..Have the power to change that, Barry. Use this knowledge to change your future."

Barry grinned and nodded, "Thanks, Joe." They embraced and then, Barry remembered something else. "Hey, Joe. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

"Anything."

"Patty Spivot."

"Oh no! She got to you to?" Joe rubbed his forehead. "I got a few calls from some of the guys at the precint. Said she had been asking them how she could get on my good side."

"Joe, she's a good person. She's strong and determined and honestly I don't think she's gonna leave you alone until you let her join."

Joe chuckled, "Yea I got that vibe from her as well." He looked at, Barry. "You trust her?"

"I do actually. She tried to take on, King Shark."

"Alright then. I'll let her know the good knows when I go back to work." Joe said. They grew quiet and Joe realized why. Barry was looking at, Iris. 'A father always knows his children.' Joe thought to himself. He placed a hand on, Barry's shoulder. "I'll open the gates for you, Bare. Charge in when you see she's ready." Without another word Joe walked over and started talking to Iris.

"No daddy, I'm not speaking to him." Iris already knew what her father wanted.

Joe looked at her in a fatherly manner, "Iris, you have to let that go. I'm a grown man. Both you guys are my children. I made a choice to go fight Mardon and I paid the price for it. Barry being in Central City or not wouldn't have made a difference. Okay? I put myself in harm's way."

"But daddy—" Joe raised his hand to silence her "No buts. Go talk to him." His tone let Iris no it brokered no argument so she reluctantly stood and went to Barry.

The situation felt awkward and she didn't like it but deep down inside she knew her father as right and she had to get passed this.

"Listen Barry I…"

"Iris I just want to say..."

They both started speaking at once and this made them both laugh a little and it felt good. "I'm sorry, Iris. I should have been here and I'm sorry. I just want my best friend back."

Iris made a face that said she was touched, "No I'm the one that should be apologizing, Barry. It wasn't your fault dad got hurt." She caught Barry off-guard with this she could see from his reaction. "And I should be happy for you that you've found a woman that can possibly keep up with you!"

Barry laughed, "We raced. I won." It was then Iris turn to laugh and the two began talking again as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them. They talked for quite some time having to catch up on events missed during the time they weren't talking. Barry was happy that the anger was behind them and thankful that they had made it through another week living the sort of lives they did. He looked around at all around him and smiled knowing that this was what it was all about.

Oliver stood up and cleared his throat, "I just want to take a moment to say that despite everything I consider everyone here like my family. We may argue or disagree..." he looked at both Barry and Ray when he said those words. "…but we come together when the people need us and we're able to make it through anything as long as we can do that."

They all clapped a bit and Oliver blushed before sitting down. Barry stood up and went over to him, "Hey, Oliver can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver excused himself from Felicity and she went over to join the others while they talked.

Before Barry could say anything Oliver started speaking, "I'm sorry about earlier Barry. I shouldn't have come at you like that."

Barry was taken aback but grinned, "No it's alright. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Barry leaned in. "I asked, Supergirl to meet us in Star City. We're ready for you to train us."

* * *

The night was pitch black and silent all around except for the movement of the agents moving King Shark into the 18-wheeler that would transport him to his cell at ARGUS headquarters. Guards were posted around the entire perimeter, each armed with large assault rifles and decked in body armor. Several scientists were there as well monitoring the giant man-shark hybrid's vitals.

"Be careful with that thing!" someone shouted. "Amanda Waller wants the shark alive!"

Flood lights had been placed all around so that they could see around the area they were standing in. After the Flash had defeated King Shark and ARGUS had arrived to take him into custody. Waller had sent several men in her stead to oversee the operation. She was busy but very excited about the prospects of having this creature in her control.

"You there! Keep moving! Patrol isn't a stationary term!" Suddenly a light went out and then another and another until they were all out in seconds. "We've got an intruder! Sound the alarm!"

A blaring horn filled the air and then continued to do so. On the ground, troops came out of the building, each armed similar to the ones around the perimeter. Soon, nearly three dozen agents were all standing and waiting in the darkness.

"Get those lights back on!"

But there would be no time for that. Winds began to pick up until they were so fast the men were being pushed and moved out of position. One man tumbled from the gate and fell to his death. Thunder and lightning began to fill the night sky with noise and light, the lightning briefly offering visibility to all those below. Without warning, a lightning bolt landed directly amongst the commander's men and he watched in horror as they died in agonizing pain. Lightning flashed and he was able to make out the tall shape of a white creature that had appeared into their area.

"Metas!" he shouted and the men began to scramble to follow their procedures to handle metahuman situations. A flood light came on and was shone onto the creature. "Open fire! Fire now dammit!"

Gunshots echoed all around and the sound of a roar so loud it overcame even the thunder, sent dread and panic into every man that heard it. Then, it was on them. In the flashes of lightning the commander was able to see the creature moving amongst his men like a lawn mower amongst grass. It was slapping them aside like a child at play, sometimes picking a man up and tossing him or even biting him. While this happened a blur of yellow and red moved around and wherever it went, only unconscious and dead men remained.

"Form up! Rally to me!" the commander drew his sidearm and leapt down into the fray, firing whenever the lightning offered him visibility. "To me!" he bellowed again and again in attempt to be louder than nature and the alien monster.

Some nearby men heard him and gathered around until he had about a dozen men near him. They shot at the creature but to no avail as the bullets just bounced harmlessly off its skin. "Radio Waller and let her know the situation!" the commander shouted at the man that was near him. The agent nodded then disappeared into the night. The commander watched as lightning lit up the sky and then he saw a bolt crash into the man he just sent and the commander knew no word would be sent.

The gunshots gradually tapered off until they were surrounded by silence. The commander had six men left and they were moving towards the truck, their only way of escape. Lightning flashed again and they saw that four figures were standing near the back of the truck.

"Step away from there!" the commanding officer screamed. "That is ARGUS property!"

"Oh really?" came a voice from the darkness that was followed by the sounds of glass breaking and water flowing freely.

"Open fire men!"

Shots again rang out and another roar came at them from the darkness. Then the commander heard screams of pure terror and pain coming from all around him, coupled with the sounds of bones crunching and gulping.

"Dear god no!" Was the last thing the commander managed to say as he was lifted up in massive, cold and wet hands. He felt his bones cracking and it was becoming hard to breath. He was barely able to let out a gasp of a shout. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything, then lightning flashed and the last image he saw was the gaping maw of a great white shark.

* * *

Maxwell Lord sat at his computer watching the carnage unfold through the eyes of one of his drones. He smiled as the night vision clearly showed every little detail. When King Shark ate the final ARGUS agent he closed the screen and opened up a program he had for keeping track of threats, mercenaries for hire and other important things a billionaire may need. He scrolled for a long time and then finally found the file he wanted. He clicked on the file and began to read.

"We'll need someone to handle the Green Arrow." He muttered to himself. After reading some more his trademark grin spread across his face. "And I think I found just the person." He clapped his hands together and then turned to another computer screen and began typing. The file he had been reading was still open on the computer behind him and it only had one name on the screen:

Slade Wilson.


	5. Green Arrow I

The League

Green Arrow I

* * *

(Several days later)

A sleek black helicopter rent through the stormy skies. Its windows were tinted so dark one couldn't see through them even with eyes pressed against them. The sky was being lit up by random flashes of lightning and the booming cries of thunder to follow. Rain fell heavily and the helicopter blades sliced through and moved with speed towards a black shape in the distance. As the distance closed the black blob formed into the outline of an island.

Once close enough one could see the trees of the island being whipped about and some even torn up by the force the storm they were flying in. Their pilot was skilled, military trained, and kept the helicopter at a safe altitude and moving at good speed.

The ocean ended and they were soon flying over densely forested areas but could make out little because of the rain. It had been a sunny day out not an hour earlier and the weather was very uncharacteristic for the location and season. It puzzled the guard who was hunkered down beneath a tree in attempt to avoid the worst of the weather. Across from his was another guard doing the same. They had been placed there by Amanda Waller herself to watch the entrance to her secret prison on this island.

The duty was mostly easy and the guards didn't mind much. Mostly they relaxed and collected checks as the island was uninhabited and the prisoners were few or always being taken by Waller on some top secret thing or another. The guard was pulled from his thoughts by what sounded like a helicopter. He tilted his to hear better and after a moment he knew it was a chopper. He gripped his assault rifle and stood up signaling his partner.

The helicopter came into view and he squinted to see what kind of chopper it was. Lightning brightened the sky and he got a visual. Along the side in white letters was ARGUS. That let him know that it was likely his superiors paying a visit. The helicopter faded from view behind the trees and the sounds died out signaling they had landed.

Not ten minutes later three people decked in officer's uniforms came walking out of the trees. He had never seen them before but their uniforms were unmistakable. One was a dark skinned woman with long hair tied in a bun similar to Amanda Waller's and he wondered if they were related. The other two were average looking white men but what marked one of them as suspicious was their unshaven face. They approached and then presented papers.

The man in the middle spoke. "I'm Doctor Lord and I've been sent here by Waller to check the mental health of some of the prisoners to assure they are able to carry out her orders."

The guard checked the papers as best he could in the rain and it seemed like they checked out although he couldn't be sure from the pounding torrent that was coming from the sky. He nodded and handed the papers back to them. "Here to check the prisoners brains!" he shouted to his partner who nodded and then bent down to open the hatch that led down into the prison.

When he opened it, the guard stepped aside. "Follow him. He'll take you where you need to go, sir." Then he saluted.

The three officers did the same and silently descended into the hatch followed by the second guard. The hatch was closed and they could hear the sounds of its locks turning. Once at the bottom they shook the water from themselves then looked around.

"This way, Sirs and Ma'am." The guard said and began walking. He led them down a few halls and several turns until they were finally in the cell blocks. Blue doors with one small window for viewing and a small compartment for meals to be passed through housed the inmates.

"I'd like to speak with Slade Wilson first." Doctor Lord told the guard.

They proceeded up some stairs and then into a large room that was empty except for one cell in the middle of the room. This cell had bars all around it and the prisoner was visible from 360 degrees. Around the cell were six heavily armed guards standing at points all around it. The room was silent save for the grunts periodically heard as the prisoner in the cell pulled himself up then lowered himself down from the roof in a workout routine.

His body was drenched in sweat and his shirt was off showing a well-muscled body despite there being some gray in his hair. The three officers approached the cell and the man lowered himself down to the floor and then stretched.

"Waller's sent more men to give me psych evaluations?" he cockily asked but when he looked up at the three men his eyes narrowed. "Never seen you before." His voice had an underlying hint of danger, like a predator backed into a corner.

"We're new." One of the men said.

"Here to evaluate you for…" Doctor Lord smiled. "…early release."

"Early release?" the prisoner whispered and before his eyes madness erupted. The female officer unexpectedly transformed into a towering white monster with razor claws and charged the nearest guard. The male officer electrified two other guards with bolts of lightning he released from his palms and then proceeded to kill more.

While this happened, Doctor Lord bent down and placed a small device on the gate lock. The device made a noise and then began to melt, taking the lock and everything else it touched with it. The prisoner watched as the monster and the other man slaughtered the remaining guards and then walked back like nothing happened. Lord opened the door and motioned for the prisoner to come out.

"What the hell is going on?!" the prisoner's voice held no fear but instead even more danger then previously heard.

"My name is Maxwell Lord and all will be explained once we're safely away."

"Why me?"

"You are Slade Wilson, yes?"

"I am."

"Then that's why." Without another word Maxwell Lord led Slade Wilson and the other two out of the cell and back the way they came. Slade had wondered what happened to the other guards and he got his answer when they reached the lower floor. The prison was small so Waller hadn't bothered to place more than 12 men there all together. As they left the prison, Slade had counted 11 bodies at random places throughout the prison. They reached the ladder without incident and began to climb it. Once it was opened rain began to fall down on them and it felt good on Slade's face. It had been so long since he felt fresh air on his skin.

When they were all out of the hole it was closed by another man wearing a military uniform. Lord turned to him, "Is the helicopter ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get out of here." Lord started to walk towards a line of trees. While he walked he shouted, "You can stop with the rain now, Mardon." Over his shoulder.

The man who had been shooting lightning looked skyward and a second later the rain stopped completely. The clouds began to split and break apart and bright warm sunshine fell down on them. They walked for about ten minutes and then reached a helicopter that was re-worked to look like it was one of ARGUS' choppers. This made Slade grin a little. These people had gone through a lot of trouble to break him out. They all climbed inside the helicopter and it rose into the sky. Slade was silent and stared at the island until it was no longer visible as if afraid to believe that he was really free.

When the island was gone from his sight he spoke again, "Who are you people?"

The man named Maxwell Lord spoke first. "This is Mark Mardon, Eobard Thawne and the White Martian." He motioned to each in turn. "You already know my name, Mr. Wilson."

"Call me Slade."

"Very well, Slade." Lord said easily. "We freed you because we need your expertise."

"Why?"

"All in due time, Slade." Lord leaned back. "A lot has happened since you've been imprisoned on Lian Yu." He reached into a black bag and pulled out a black tablet then handed it to Slade. "That will get you up to speed and explain things better."

Slade took the tablet then looked from it to Lord and the others. His senses spoke of no danger so he relaxed a little and leaned back. He powered on the tablet and was immediately greeted with images of a young woman decked in a blue and red uniform with a large 'S' on her chest.

* * *

(Star City)

"Alright, alright! Quiet down! C'mon people!" Oliver Queen stood in a chair and patiently tried to quite the large group of people that were gathered in his mayoral campaign office.

Oliver, Felicity and Ray had returned to Star City not long after rescuing Barry from the Legion to prep for the arrival of the people currently being dealt with. All of them were in civilian clothing but few in the room were anything but civilians. Brief introductions had been made but now Oliver felt the need to really get things going. Time was passing and that was something they did not have. After spending some time discussing the situation with Cisco and Caitlin in Central City, Oliver had come to the conclusion that The Legion wanted to kill them for whatever reason and they had best prepare for it.

The room slowly calmed down and then Oliver took up voice again, "My name is Oliver Queen and as most of you know, I'm the Green Arrow." He paused to let that sink in for those present who didn't know. "This is my team," he motioned to the people standing beside him. "John Diggle AKA Spartan. This is Thea Queen AKA Speedy. Laurel Lance aka Black Canary and finally, Felicity Smoak AKA Overwatch." All of his team waved. "Next we have Ray Palmer AKA The Atom. We work together sometimes when the situation requires it." Ray then took the time to wave. "Now it's time for everyone else to introduce themselves as well.

Kara had been standing with her arms folded and a slight scowl on her face. She had voiced her disapproval to Barry several times about being trained by somebody she could beat with one finger. Traveling to Star City and seeing Barry were the only good things about this trip. Director Henshaw had said they should go to pool Intel and asses potential allies. When they left, Alex was no longer confined to the bed but still wasn't able enough for field missions so Henshaw left her in charge of the DEO while they were in Star City.

"My name is Kara Danvers." She said. "This is Hank Henshaw, Director of the DEO also known as the Martian Manhunter. That's Winslow Schott Jr and James Olsen." Everyone greeted them and Hank looked a bit uncomfortable but said nothing.

"I'm Barry Allen. This is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow of STAR Labs." The rest of Team Flash had opted to stay in Central City in case of trouble and they had decided that was the best course of action.

Barry and the others had to stop the Legion and the only way to do it was together. This took priority over everything that each of them had going on individually. Barry with his fight against Zoom, Oliver going up against Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. and Supergirl going up against her aunt, Astra Zor-El from their destroyed planet of Krypton.

"Alright, now that that's done we can proceed downstairs." Oliver led them to the secret elevator that led down to his command center as it were. "Elevator isn't big enough for everyone so wait your turn." Then he got in with the first set of people and went down.

It took some time but finally all of them were downstairs and inside what, Cisco had dubbed 'The Arrow Cave' and nobody liked the name. Winn and Jimmy were looking around in awe just as when they had first been allowed into the DEO headquarters.

"God these places make ours look like an amateur operation." Winn whispered to Jimmy who nodded in agreement.

Caitlin was watching, Winn while she stood with Felicity in the middle area of the center looking over computers. "I see you added the upgrades I suggested." Cisco said to Felicity and Caitlin turned away from Winn.

"Yeah the speed is much faster and the system doesn't crash anymore." Felicity hadn't listened at first and for a month they had been plagued with random system crashes and speed reductions.

"Thanks for that, Cisco." John leaned on a rail and folded his arms. "Couple of times the damn thing crashed on us in the middle of a fight."

"Yeah it doesn't help when all communications break down right when the fight gets critical." Thea Queen agreed.

Jimmy and Winn just listened. "There are so many hot girls here." Winn said to nobody but Jimmy still heard him.

"So try and talk to one of them." Jimmy answered in attempt to give Winn a confidence boost. He knew Winn had taken a blow to the heart when he learned about Kara and Barry's budding relationship.

"No way man." Winn said, his voice full of defeat. "Every female in here could kick my butt and have three times the money I make."

"That doesn't mean anything, Winn. Just be yourself. If a woman is interested she'll let you know." Jimmy motioned to all the women in the room. "All of them live double lives and we both know how tough that can be. It might be nice for them to have someone that understands that in their lives."

Winn listened to Jimmy's words and knew he was right. He felt renewed vigor and his eyes fell on Thea. "Alright, Jimmy! I'll do it!" he said with full confidence. "Before we go back to National City I will ask Thea Queen out on a date."

Jimmy laughed and Winn looked hurt, "You should probably start by talking to her first." He explained with a light chuckle.

"Oh yeah," Winn's face fell.

Kara had heard it all with her super hearing and couldn't help but laugh. She leaned in and whispered to Barry, "Winn likes Oliver's sister."

Barry's eyebrow raised. "Really? Tell him be careful. I hear her dad's a real nut job."

"So, Mr. Queen. Why exactly did you call us all here specifically?" Henshaw walked up, obviously tired of the small talk and wanting to get down to business.

Oliver joined everyone in the main circle. "To train together as a team." He told Henshaw while looking around at everyone. "From what you guys tell me it sounds like our opponents have been doing just that and it shows in their combat and awareness while fighting. We have to mimic that and be better at it than they are to defeat them."

Nobody said anything and they all listened quietly. "The incident in National City is unacceptable. The collateral and property damage were immense and it's a blessing things didn't get worse." Oliver looked at Kara, Hank and then Barry. "You all have super powers and Director you have some weapons training but you all are sorely lacking in combat training and awareness on the field."

"And I suppose you're the one to teach us such things?" Kara snorted and rolled her eyes. She didn't like the idea of learning from someone weaker than her. What could he teach her? Nothing at all she thought.

"I am exactly that person, Kara." Oliver eyed her and Kara could see the danger in his eyes. He was no normal man but then again from what she read about the feats of the Green Arrow she shouldn't have been surprised. "Without your powers I could easily take all of you." His voice was emotionless no bragging, no challenging. Kara sensed that he truly believed that.

"I'd like to see you try." Kara said sternly, having had enough of this man's big talk.

Oliver said nothing but motioned for them to follow him. He led them towards a square area where team Arrow sparred and did light training. He picked up a stick from a weapons rack and spun it several times while entering the circle. "You three versus me." He said and planted the stick down on the ground.

Barry looked at Kara and Henshaw. "Seriously, Oliver? It's three on one."

"Oh he's dead serious, Barry." John patted Barry on the shoulder while he walked passed him. "And my money is on Oliver."

Winn scoffed, "I'll take that bet. There's no way the Green Arrow can beat Supergirl and the Man Hunter."

"I'll take that bet as well," Jimmy chimed in with an amused look on his face.

"Now we're talking." Diggle snickered. "Cisco, you or Caitlin want in on this?"

Caitlin shook her head and Cisco said, "No betting for this guy."

"Suit yourself." Diggle and the others turned their attention back to where Oliver stood waiting.

Kara unfolded her arms and walked towards the training square. She grabbed a stick for herself and took a stance opposite of Oliver's. After a moment of being alone she looked at Barry and Henshaw saying, "C'mon! We can't let them talk like this!" so the two reluctantly picked up sticks of their own and went into the square.

Oliver turned his stick over in a blur of brown wood and then placed it down. "No super powers." He said firstly. "And I won't use any of my advanced tactics." It sounded like he felt that was fair and it upset Kara even more. Oliver paused for a moment then said, "Begin." And got into his stance.

Kara let out a shout and charged in with her stick held high. Oliver easily sidestepped and slapped her strike aside then caught her across the back with a heavy strike. Kara grunted, it didn't hurt her but had she been normal she would have definitely felt it. Henshaw came next and was just as easily defeated and then Oliver deflected Barry's attempt and put him on his backside.

"You see," Oliver said with a faint smile that made Kara angry.

"Get up." She grumbled to her partners and they stood collectively then spread out around Oliver. Hank went to the left, Barry the right and she came up the middle each with sticks in front of them.

Oliver looked calm and his eyes moved from one to the next then they all attacked as one. Oliver back flipped, landed and then blocked two strikes at once. He swept his leg under Barry and tripped him then clapped, Henshaw in the side of the head with his stick. Kara's eyes grew wide as she rushed forward only to stop short of catching Oliver's stick in the face. She heatedly looked down the stick and saw Oliver had that satisfied smile on his face.

She snatched the stick and snapped it like a toothpick between her hands and then lifted Oliver by the collar. Behind him the others shouted and started to charge but Oliver held up his hand and stopped them. Kara held him for a moment then a small black dot on her shoulder she hadn't noticed released a burst of gas into her face. She coughed hard and dropped Oliver. The coughing continued and she fell to her knees.

"What the hell was that Oliver!?" Barry and Henshaw demanded.

Oliver folded his arms behind his back. "A lesson." He replied easily. "She lost control and had to fall back on her powers. In her anger she didn't notice I tagged her with the bug earlier on just in case something like this happened." As he talked the smoke cleared and Kara's coughing stopped. She looked up at Oliver with rage in her eyes. "Now think if that was a real fight and you were facing someone with my type of training or better. Our lack of coordination and training can be used against us in a fight. I could have ended you with the proper weapons," he looked at Henshaw and Barry. "All of you."

John, Thea, Winn, Caitlin, Jimmy, Cisco and Laurel all watched silently as Oliver schooled them in their first lesson. Winn and Jimmy couldn't believe what they had just seen. Cisco and Caitlin had witnessed Oliver's skill before when he and Barry fought but hadn't expect this and John simply smiled and nodded approvingly. He had won some money from the others that didn't know Oliver, hence their sullen faces.

"Alright, Mr. Queen you've made your point." Henshaw went and helped Supergirl up. "So now what do we do?"

Oliver looked at the three of them. "Now we start to become a team."

* * *

Slade Wilson looked around at what he had been told was their base of operations. It was on the water and when Slade had met King Shark he realized why. The water gave the giant man shark the ability to hunt and move freely without being seen. From what he saw, Lord was a man of financial means and he would have to dig into this entire operation in depth later. He was having a hard enough times dealing with the fact that a time traveling speedster, an alien, a man who controlled weather and a giant talking shark wanted his help. He also wondered why the one they called, Bizarro spent so much time staring nowhere and saying nothing.

Slade used his good eye to take in everything around him and make a note of each exit and where every weapon was located. He had not fully resigned to giving his service to these men and made sure he was educated on how he could escape if need be. Maxwell Lord had a section blocked off with a hanging curtain and from the smell Slade deduced that there was a lot of heavy machinery there. Lord was building something.

Thawne and Lord had explained the time travel and the entire reason for The Legion forming. Slade chuckled at the name but said no more. It seemed like Lord was in control but Slade figured Thawne was the biggest threat because of his speed. With the Mirakuru in his system, Slade could have likely killed all of them easily. He had no doubt he could still fight them but it would prove difficult without his weapons and armor.

"Lord" Slade called to him. "If the purpose is to kill the heroes then I'll require replacements for my weapons."

Lord's smile annoyed Slade but for now he needed him. "Already taken care of." Lord replied cockily while he went to a table and lifted a large case onto it. Lord motioned for Slade to come over and when he got there he saw that inside the case was his armor and weapons. If not the original it was an exact replica. "Gathered information on you and pieced together what you'd need."

Slade reached in and lifted his beloved mask and sword. "This will do fine." He said in a dark whisper. "I can take care of the Arrow myself now."

"You don't intend to work with us?" Lord looked confused.

"No." Slade said flatly and began to strip down so he could suit up. "After seeing your previous bouts I know you will all only get in my way. I am perfectly capable of eliminating the Arrow on my own." As he spoke he stripped and dressed while the others gathered around him.

"The Arrow has a metahuman team around him. What will you do about that?" Thawne's voice was full of mockery but Slade ignored it. If need be he would kill Thawne at a later time.

"I'm prepared for them as well." Slade retorted smoothly. He strapped several grenades to his chest and sheathed his sword across his back. "They, like you, are not trained together and will be vulnerable to superior strategy and skill. Now is the time to attack before they can coordinate any further."

"Then why not coordinate with us and together we will bring them down." Lord clenched his fist and the grin that Slade disliked spread on his face.

"If you were capable of doing such things it would already have been done." Slade moved to the weapons table and picked up a pistol, an assault rifle and several ammunition clips. He loaded several compartments on his person with smoke pellets, stun grenades and tear gas pellets. He then picked up a few odd looking grenades and eyed them.

"EMP and specially enhanced thermite." Lord said to him while pointing at each one. "The third's experimental. Based off of Captain Cold's tech. It should in theory freeze things."

Slade grunted in reply and loaded up some of those as well then he placed a line launcher and claw gun on his hip. Once satisfied he eyed a staff that was lying along the table and picked it up.

"Ballistic staff." Lord informed him. "Retractable and has a hidden rifle and micro-bomb launcher in its core."

Slade broke the staff apart, put it back together and spun it around then nodded his approval and placed the final weapon along his back across the sword and assault rifle. When he was finished he turned on his heels. "Thank you for the new weapons." He said in a tone that didn't sound very grateful.

"This human thinks he is a one man army." The White Martian mocked him.

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to take them on alone?" Thawne joined in on the mockery.

"Test me and find out."

Slade's voice was level and his breathing was controlled, Lord took note. 'This is a dangerous man.' He thought to himself but waited to see what Thawne and the White Martian would do.

Thawne slide off the table he was sitting on and the White Martian transformed then sprang in front of Slade. "What will you do now, human?"

In an instant Slade had spun and placed a grenade at the Martian's feet. The bomb exploded and he flipped away while Thawne moved in on him. While he was flipping, Slade tossed a thermite grenade and smoke pellet at the ground. The sound of skidding and a man falling was heard followed by a grunt. Slade removed the staff and walked into the smoke then struck Thawne with it in the head. When he came out of the smoke the White Martian lifted him and flung him backwards into a set of computers.

Slade hit them hard and rolled backwards through the sparks that flew landing on his feet. "That all you got?" he sounded amused.

Lord had seen enough, "That's enough." He stood and went to them with applause. "Nicely done, Mr. Wilson. Nicely done." Slade said nothing, just stared. "You mean to go out on your own but how will you survive? Where will you get money?"

Slade snorted and was amazed at the sheer audacity of this man. Slade had just been warming up and Lord clearly knew he was no match for him so he was trying to play the financial move. To buy Slade's support to his cause.

Slade put his staff away and then walked back to the table to replenish the wasted weaponry he had used. Over his shoulder he said, "I was quite wealthy before the Arrow put me away. Only a fool does not prepare for a rainy day, Mr. Lord." Once satisfied he picked up his mask and then turned and stared directly into Maxwell Lord's soul. "I am very well-off financially. No need to worry about that."

Lord watched as Slade started for the door, "Wilson! Wait." Lord pulled keys from his pocket and opened a drawer next to him. He reached inside and pulled out a small black box and an odd looking handgun. He walked over and handed them to Slade.

"What is this?" Slade opened the box and a green glow shone itself. He lifted the kryptonite out and it was in the shape of a bullet.

"Kryptonite," Lord informed him. "Supergirl's only weakness. That's the only one I've got so only use in emergencies."

Slade closed the box, holstered the handgun and then left without another word. Lord watched silently and in his mind he was going through a dozen scenarios to figure how he could work this unforeseen turn of events could be used to their benefit.

"You should have let me kill him." The White Martian complained.

"Why did you let him leave, Lord?" Thawne rubbed the spot where Slade had struck him.

"We want the Arrow dead and he wants to kill him. As long as the end result is the same it doesn't matter how it's accomplished. If we're lucky he'll kill Supergirl with that bullet before he's captured or killed. Either way we don't need him to take out the rest." The others nodded in agreement. "We'll monitor him and see what happens."

* * *

(ARGUS Headquarters)

"Here's the report ma'am."

Amanda Waller hastily took the paper from the officer and then waved him off. Her eyes poured over the document and took in every detail quickly and efficiently without having to read every word. A skill she had developed of the years in the business. It had proven valuable to her.

…all dead…several eaten…massacre...surveillance showed metas…

She cursed and slammed the paper onto her desk. 'Why the hell would they free the shark?' Waller wondered to herself and rubbed her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

The failed operation had cost her dearly. She had lost many troops as well as a potential candidate for Task Force X. The cost of replacing the men and covering up the operation would be enough to vex her for a while. Not to mention she now had to find King Shark and bring him in or put him down.

She as still troubled with the why though. The report told her that the same group that had been reported in National City and Central City had done it. The group of metahumans, most of which ARGUS had no record of had been wreaking havoc for several weeks now and there wasn't much she could do about it. Her superiors had informed her that there was talk of having ARGUS and the DEO work together on this issue but she would use her power to the fullest to delay such actions. Working with Hank Henshaw wasn't something she looked forward to.

Waller was still deliberating with herself as to what was going on when another officer knocked and entered her office. The officer handed her another report and then left quickly. Waller read the paper and immediately tossed it aside.

She rose to her feet. "Get me Lyla Diggle! Now!" she yelled. Waller didn't have the full details but she had enough of the puzzle to piece together what was coming next and she had to warn them. If they didn't stop The Legion the world very well may fall. She opened her office door and stormed out, yelling more orders and calling for coffee.

In her office the paper laid on the floor and the top line read, 'All guards are deceased… All prisoners accounted for except Slade Wilson…'

* * *

Diggle ducked low and gripped his handgun tightly. He was decked out in his vigilante gear, topped with the helmet. He, Laurel and Thea were about to take down a drug deal between some lower level criminals. They had opted to take care of the patrolling for the night while Oliver handled the more important business of training for the coming fight against The Legion. None had objected except Oliver so here they were while the others were at home base handling everything else.

"Speedy in position." Thea's voice came over the com.

"Canary in position."

Diggle touched the side of his helmet. "Spartan in position. Speedy you're good to go."

The sound of an arrow flying was heard and then the light went out. Men were scrambling and shouting and several more arrows flew. Diggle stood up and opened fire to stir up panic. A loud canary cry burst forth and then Diggle heard men grunting and the sounds of fighting. He came from around his cover and pushed into the fray.

He fired two shots and dropped a man then saw Speedy to his right taking on two men. He was about to approach but she quickly disarmed them and dislocated their jaws. Canary finished the last standing man with a whack from her batons and then the room was silent.

Diggle walked to the table and surveyed it. "Drugs, money, guns. Righteous bust." He said in a pleased voice. Thea and Laurel could tell he was smiling beneath the helmet. "Go ahead and call Star City PD tell 'em they've got another one." Diggle holstered his weapon and they began moving around the unconscious and wounded men to tie up their hands and feet so they couldn't escape.

"Third one of the night." Laurel said after the work was done.

"We keep going like this and there won't be any crime left in Star City." Thea joked but knew it wasn't true.

"That's the idea." Diggle said solemnly and they fell back into silence as they left the building. Diggle's phone rang and he pressed the side of his helmet to turn on the Bluetooth. "Hey, honey." It was his wife, Lyla. "What? Are you sure? Okay. I'm on my way." He pressed again and ended the call. "I've got to go guys, Lyla needs me. It's an emergency."

"Is everything alright? Need some backup?"

Diggle smiled at Thea and Laurel. His team was always ready to lend a hand no matter what. "No but if what she says is true you'll both need to be there when I tell the team. I'll be an hour or so."

* * *

"Go ahead, Winn! Talk to her!" Jimmy half whispered and half shouted while giving his friend a push towards Thea. She and Laurel had returned not long ago from their patrol and said that Diggle would be coming with information for them.

Everyone was doing their own thing at the moment. Cisco was working with Ray Palmer on The Atom suit, Oliver was teaching Kara, Barry and Henshaw various things they needed to know about combat and fighting as a team and Caitlin was typing away at a computer sitting near Felicity.

"Alright." Winn cleared his throat and went over to Thea while Jimmy hung back and wished he could hear what they were saying. Jimmy looked around at the people assembled and found that he felt a stirring of passion and pride at what they could accomplish together.

Time passed by and the various people all mingled with each other. Oliver allowed the others to rest and recuperate before beginning training again and Barry was more than vocal about how tired he was. Everyone joked and laughed and it was as if there hadn't been two major battles in two cities in the past recent weeks. Then, Diggle came in with his wife Lyla.

"Lyla this is everyone. Everyone this is my wife, Lyla. She works for ARGUS." Diggle informed all that didn't know.

"We just left a meeting with my superior and there's some very bad news." Lyla started. "A few nights ago ARGUS was trying to transport, Shay Lamden—"

"AKA King Shark!" Cisco called out. Everyone looked at him and he seemed to fade back into obscurity.

Lyla made a face and then continued, "As I was saying, we were attempting to transport Mr. Lamden..." Cisco looked sad she didn't say King Shark. "Here to Star City where he would be held. Waller had placed numerous teams on site for security but they were hit by metas."

"What?" Oliver stood up.

"Who did it?" Barry and Kara simultaneously demanded.

"We were hoping you could identify them. We've seen them from your previous fights but have no knowledge of who they are or their powers." Lyla held out a flash drive to Felicity who took it and loaded it up on the computer.

On all the screens the violence from the night that King Shark was freed played. "Oh my god..." Thea said and Felicity covered her mouth with her hand as they watched the massive man-shark take bites out of ARGUS agents. When the footage ended, Felicity turned off the screens.

Barry exhaled uncomfortable and opened his mouth to speak but Diggle held up his hand, "Hold on Barry. That's not all."

"What could be worse than a land walking shark that's eating people whole?" Cisco had to ask.

Lyla and John looked at Oliver, "Slade Wilson has escaped."

"Oh no." Felicity murmured.

Oliver's face turned to stone. "How long ago? When was he last seen?" he demanded at once.

Lyla shook her head. "No idea. The people that helped him escape had forged paperwork and even a helicopter like ours. Whoever they are, they are well connected."

"This is bad, Ollie." Thea looked at her brother with worry. They all knew full well what Slade Wilson was capable of as they had faced him not long ago.

Oliver said nothing and to his surprise it was Ray that voiced the words needed to raise morale, "So, Wilson is free huh?" he patted his suit. "I've been wanting to avenge my wife." His voice didn't quaver nor falter and none dared question or try to stop such thoughts.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the metas you guys fought?" Lyla asked.

"Not sure." Barry replied.

"It seems like whoever is in charge of them is building a team." Caitlin pointed out.

"Right. First it was Bizarro and the White Martian." Cisco nodded and chewed a pen.

"Then came Mardon." Barry added. "He was with them the last time they attacked me."

"Do you think that Lamden and Wilson being freed were to join this team?" Lyla looked at Oliver.

"It would make sense." He replied after a moment of thought. "But Slade isn't likely to work with anyone. He doesn't have a vendetta against any of you. He will come after me specifically."

"Let him try." Said Thea. "We'll be here to put him down and lock him right back up. This time it will be more remote than that island."

Oliver shook his head, "No." he said firmly. "Last time we fought we lost our mother and half the city. Slade and I will fight alone."

"Oliver that's crazy!"

"This isn't some game, Oliver!"

"Yeah! We've got the greatest team assembled here!"

Oliver raised his hand to silence them. "We aren't a unit yet. Slade would exploit that weakness. And any weakness going up against Slade Wilson will be the cause of their death." Everyone fell silent for those that knew Wilson knew that Oliver spoke the truth. "He will signal me when he's ready." Oliver said and went to the case that held his armor.

Felicity went to him, "Oliver this is insane!" she pleaded. "Let them help you. You barely beat him last time."

Oliver smiled a little and rubbed her cheek, "He doesn't have the Mirakuru in his system anymore, Felicity. Slade is just a normal man like myself. I defeated Ra's Al Ghul last year. I'll be fine." Felicity shed some tears but nodded and pulled away.

Oliver turned to the others. "Be ready. If it's a trap I'll need backup. If it's just me and Slade then let me handle it alone."

Everyone returned to what they were doing and the room filled with conversation again. Diggle approached Oliver, "You be careful out there man. If things get out of hand I'm coming in."

Oliver looked at Diggle with a ferocity that was rarely shown. "No, John. Promise me you won't. Promise me you will keep Thea and Laurel here as well. If worst comes to worst, Barry and the others can help me but not you all." It wasn't anger at him but Diggle could sense the underlying fear for his friend's life that Oliver was hiding.

"Oliver I'm more trained then Barry and Kara."

"But they have powers." Oliver looked at Diggle. "Slade would only use you and the others against me."

Diggle nodded a little as he understood what Oliver was saying. "You plan to go all out on him don't you?"

Oliver didn't look up, he kept suiting up while saying, "Yes." In a flat tone. "If need be, Slade isn't going back to any prison. I can't risk that maniac repeating anything like two years ago, John." He finally looked up as he pulled on his last glove. "I can't." He repeated firmly to reassert the statement. Oliver didn't wait for Diggle to say anything else. He stalked over to the case containing his bow and pulled it free.

* * *

It had started raining not long after Oliver left and took to the rooftops to watch the night. He was alone like he used to be back when he first started. Before he was the Green Arrow. He was a killer then, dealing with all his enemies with swift and precise arrows to the chest. It seemed like so long ago now after all that he and his city had been through. Now he had a team behind him, people to watch his back the way he looked out for the cities.

Lightning flashed but no thunder followed and the rain fell a bit harder. Oliver didn't mind the rain at all as he had grown used to it during his time on Lian Yu. Time he had spent being trained by Slade Wilson. The very man who was trying to kill him. Slade had been one of the men that helped form Oliver into what would become the Green Arrow.

Ironic really. Oliver thought as his eyes scanned the distance. Even in the rain he was able to see well from years of practice at it. The rains on Lian Yu would sometimes last days and one had to hunt to eat. It had been difficult at first but eventually, Oliver got the hang of it and was able to take care of himself.

He shook his head to return from his revelry. Now was not the time for thinking about the past. He needed a clear head and a calm mind if he was going to take down Slade. Oliver didn't know what made him believe that he would receive a signal from, Slade but deep down inside he felt it and knew it to be true. Slade would not want to wait in the shadows and strike unexpected as the Reverse Flash and the others want to do. No, Slade would seek to meet Oliver one-on-one for he knew he had the ability to do so.

Oliver was just about to curse himself for having let his mind wander again when a bright flood light stretched into the sky. Oliver looked and saw the design for the business that owned the light had been mangled and destroyed so that it looked as if a black ball of carnage was in the air. Without words, Oliver notched an arrow and fired a grappling line then slid towards the light.

He ran along rooftops and jumped across gaps and then came to the building next to the light where he stayed low to survey the area. There was a lone figure standing on the rooftop with arms folded. Oliver recognized that mask anywhere. It was Slade.

Another arrow and Oliver slid right down to the roof and landed on his feet a few steps from Slade. "I've been expecting you, Oliver." Slade said, his voice dripping with hatred and a hint of pleasure.

"Surrender, Slade. This doesn't have to end in a fight."

"Ah, Oliver. Always the fool."

Slade moved with blinding speed and had his sword out of its sheath in an instant. Oliver used his bow to deflect Slade's skilled strikes with his deadly sword. Slade was attempting to slice Oliver from whatever angle he could get and was forcing him back with deadly powerful strikes. Slade swung from the left, up, right, downward and then spun trying to take Oliver's knee out.

Oliver however was faster than the last time they fought, having trained with Malcom Merlyn to prepare for his duel with Ra's Al Ghul. He skillfully deflected all attempts to harm him but was forced to continue dancing backwards from Slade's onslaught.

"You've gotten better, Oliver." Slade commented and it sounded like he was smiling to Oliver.

"You haven't." Oliver replied coolly and he could tell from Slade's renewed strength in his assault that his words had touched home.

Oliver moved right and parried left then rolled and came up with an arrow notched. He let fly and Slade easily cut the arrow out of the air with his sword. Oliver fired one, two, three more. Slade sliced the first two but the third skinned his hand and forced him to drop his sword. To Oliver's surprise, Slade did not stop charging but instead pulled a staff from his back and extended it.

If not for his training, Slade would have taken him in the head with his staff but Queen's bow came up just in time to block it. The sound of its connection rang out on the rooftop and the two of them held their weapons in position and grunted as they jockeyed for position. Oliver spun and tried to drop Slade with a leg sweep but the veteran fighter jumped up and countered with a swift kick aimed for Oliver's head.

Oliver used his forearm to block the kick and then tried for a roundhouse which Slade ducked and attempted to sweep Oliver's only leg from under him. But Oliver pushed off the ground and rolled in the air in an amazing feat of agility then landed and moved to Slade's right.

There was no hesitation as the two of them again re-joined each other in combat. Slade swung his staff with irregular precision that would have easily slain another normal man but Oliver was able to keep up and use his bow as weapon and shield. When able, he fired off an arrow or two but they only served as a distraction as Slade was skilled enough to slice and even catch arrows aimed at him. Even with one eye, this was the most dangerous opponent Oliver Queen had ever faced.

Ra's Al Ghul fought with murderous intent and skill honed after decades of practice but he did not hate Oliver. He was a man driven by what he believed in and his duty, no matter how sick that duty may have been. Slade was nothing like that. He was a highly trained mercenary fueled by a burning hatred and jealousy of Oliver. He was cold, calculating and relentless in his drive to kill Oliver Queen and destroy all he loved. Ra's did not have the strength that hatred granted those who used it.

Oliver back flipped away and fired off two arrow that landed at Slade's feet. Smoke came from out of them and Slade could be heard laughing, "Smoke screens, Queen?" he laughed again. "I taught you that."

Oliver stalked silently through the smoke waiting to strike. He moved around Slade's back and then leapt at him. "You didn't teach me everything!" he tried to strike Slade in the back of the head with the bow but Slade turned at the last moment and caught Oliver in the stomach with a vicious kick. Oliver landed on his back and then felt the metallic staff crash into his head sending and explosion of white and bursting colors to cloud his vision.

He groaned and rolled over only to feel another kick into his ribs. He was hurt, and badly. He needed to get away and regain his composure. Blindly he reached for an arrow, having memorized their locations in his quiver. He aimed but didn't hear what he had expected to.

Slade had caught the arrow and thrown it back at his feet. It exploded and Oliver fell through the roof and landed down amongst the rubble. As he lay there groaning his vision returned and he saw Slade staring down at him from the hole in the roof. His mask was removed and he was face was pure satisfaction. In his hand was a pistol that was aimed directly at Oliver.

Oliver's bow was nowhere in sight and a piece of debris had landed atop his leg preventing him from moving. The debris luckily hadn't broken any bones as Oliver was still able to move his leg and struggle. It was simply trapped beneath the rubble. He looked back up at Slade who laughed again.

"This is the end, Queen." He cocked the hammer. "For Shado."

Slade went to pull the trigger but a red beam hit his hand and the pistol fell into the hole. Oliver saw Slade look up and then quickly place his mask back on before flipping from view. A second or two later Ray Palmer flew down into the hole.

"Oliver are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Fine just get this rock off my leg so I can get out of here."

Ray bobbed his head and fired a blue beam at the rock destroying it. Oliver got to his feet, tested his balance and began searching for his bow. Once he found it he fired a line arrow and was lifted from the hole. On the roof he assessed the situation. Kara, Ray and Barry were all surrounding Slade who was gripping his sword and crouched low. Oliver knew this meant trouble. The rain had not let up and seemed to be coming down harder than before. The roof was now sleek with rain water and dotted with puddles as well.

Ray's face was covered by his mask but as he landed on the rooftop his expression was grim and focused. This was a moment he had dreamed about for so long after his wife's death and never thought it would ever happen. "You're mine, Wilson!" he growled.

Slade remained unmoved. "Do I know you, worm?"

"My wife died in your attack on this city!" Ray's voice was filled with grief and anger.

"Like many others." Was Slade's cold and empty reply. He was speaking to this man in a mechanical suit but his eye was scouting the entire area. Slade had studied the entirety of the files Lord shared with him and knew everything about the two metahumans Supergirl and the Flash. This man however was not in the files but as they spoke, Slade knew he was nothing to worry about.

"You monster!" Ray pointed his hand and prepared to fire an energy beam but Slade took two steps back and then before anyone could move the sword was gone and an assault rifle was in his hands.

He opened fire with burst shots scattering Barry and Oliver while Supergirl stood still. The Atom shot off two beams but Slade easily rolled away from them. When he landed he came up and tossed a black object in an arc into the air. It came down behind Ray and then went off seconds later. It was an EMP. Ray's suit shut down completely and fell backwards.

Oliver had fired several arrows already and Slade answered with three or four round bursts from his assault rifle.

"Enough of this." Kara flew towards Slade with her fists in front preparing to finish him with a well-placed punch. When Slade reached at his side for a handgun, Kara didn't bother to pause until he pulled the trigger and she felt the pain of kryptonite flow through her body from where the bullet dug into her shoulder.

Kara immediately collapsed so hard into the roof she fell through causing another hole. "Kara!" Barry screamed.

"Flash! No!" Oliver shot two more arrows at Slade to provide Barry cover and then ran after him.

As soon as Kara had started to fall, Slade had thrown two of the experimental grenades Lord had given him down and froze the watery rooftop in front of him. Barry sped forward and lost his footing when he stepped on the icy area without knowing it was there. He slid out of control and right into Slade's attack. He drove his leg into Barry's gut then finished him with spin kick that connected with Barry right in the temple. He dropped to the ground unconscious for the moment.

Now it was back to Oliver and Slade. Oliver didn't know if Kara was alive, Ray's suit was still down and Oliver was sure, Slade had more EMP grenades where the first had come from. Barry was moving slightly and would recover soon but this situation had gotten out of hand.

"Overwatch, Supergirl is down and I don't know her condition. Atom and Flash are down as well." He and Slade circled each other, Oliver using this time to communicate with his team.

"Jesus he took down all of them?" Cisco's voice was a barely audible whisper. Henshaw transformed without a word and disappeared through the roof but nobody seemed to notice.

"Barry will be up soon. Oliver just has to hold him off until then." Caitlin sounded worried as everyone looked. The ones who had not known about Deathstroke before were shocked one man could be so effective.

"It isn't that, Slade could do this any day." Diggle informed them. He, Laurel and Thea had been eerily silent since the fight began. "He's a highly trained fighter. He used his surroundings and the lack of teamwork to his advantage."

"It also helps being a walking armory." Winn pointed out. "We've got to do something guys."

"I think Director Henshaw has that covered." Jimmy said, pointing out the missing DEO director.

Felicity immediately turned back to com, "Oliver just hold on. Henshaw is on his way."

Oliver and Slade were still moving in a slow circle. 'Good.' He knew that Slade wouldn't be prepared for the Martian and at the least, Henshaw could get Supergirl out of here. Oliver said a quick prayer and hoped she was alright.

"I thought your team would be more formidable then this, Oliver. A very poor showing." Slade mocked. "The others almost had me worried."

"The others?" So, Slade was working with the Metas that Barry, Kara and Henshaw had fought. "Why are they doing this, Slade?"

Slade offered no more information. "Let's finish this Queen." He tossed the assault rifle aside and drew his sword once more then charged.

They met again, Deathstroke's sword clashed with Green Arrow's bow. They stood mere feet away, unmoving while striking at each other and blocking with their feet, fists and weapons. Grunts of exertion blended with the sounds of weapons and body parts making contact. Oliver clipped Slade in the thigh with his bow then followed up with a flipping kick that connected perfectly.

Slade stumbled but parried Oliver's arrow and then resumed the attack. Oliver was forced back and slipped in the water. Slade didn't hesitate and prepared to finish the downed Arrow off but was struck from behind so hard he flew over the hole Kara had made in the roof. Behind him floated the Martian Manhunter.

"Thank you." Oliver got to his feet. "She's down there. Get her out of here. Barry and I will finish this." The Manhunter said nothing and flew down into the hole. Oliver went over to Barry who was gathering himself together.

"You ready to finish this?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this guy." Barry rubbed his head and shook it a little.

Slade was recovering on the other side of the hole. He got to his feet and Oliver was on him with a flurry of punches to the body and head. Slade took them and then kicked Oliver back and reached for a weapon but then they were gone and the Flash was standing beside him with all of Slade's weapons at his feet.

Oliver attacked again and Slade was forced backwards, dodging Oliver's kicks and swings with his bow. Barry entered the fray connecting with several super speed punches and forced Slade to his knees. He was breathing heavily and gripping his injured abdomen.

"Give up, Slade." Oliver said with an arrow pointed at his head.

"Never."

"Had enough yet, Wilson?" the voice in his ear was Maxwell Lord's. "Planted a com in your mask. Would you like a get out of jail free card?"

Slade's anger boiled and he promised himself he would kill Maxwell Lord one day but reluctantly he whispered, "Yes." A familiar yellow and reddish blur swept past and before Oliver and Barry's eyes, Slade was gone.

"Reverse Flash." Barry shook his head.

"Dammit!" Oliver cursed. "Go after him!"

"No, Oliver there isn't time." Felicity said over their communications. "Kara is alive! They're prepping her for emergency surgery now." Barry's face dropped and Oliver cursed again.

* * *

By the time Barry and Oliver got Ray up and running again Kara had been prepped for surgery. It was a blessing that Caitlin and Cisco were there along with Henshaw to assist them. The bullet being kryptonite had kept the wound open and allowed Caitlin to dig it out. If not for that there was no metal in the world that could cut through Kara's alien skin.

Once the bullet had been removed, Kara's vitals immediately picked up and in a few minutes she had opened her eyes and spoke. Barry, Winn, Jimmy and Henshaw were talking to her in the small medical area that Team Arrow used. The others were in a group with Oliver while Ray brooded alone in a corner where he was working on his armor. Nobody said much as they knew he was hurt about being taken out so easily when revenge was so close.

"The Reverse Flash being there confirms that Slade's working with them." Diggle said with unease in his voice.

"That's not good." Laurel sighed. "He's dangerous enough on his own."

"But with a team of metas he'll be almost unstoppable." Cisco chewed a pen after saying this. "I mean this guy was a one man army on that roof tonight."

"Yeah," Barry had to agree. He looked at Oliver, "I'm sorry we didn't listen to you about the team work and everything." He looked over to where Kara was, "It nearly cost one of us our lives. If Slade hadn't missed his mark…" he let the rest go unsaid. It was by luck that the bullet had hit Kara in the shoulder and not the chest.

Oliver exhaled, "Nothing can be done about that now. They will regroup and likely come after us again."

"Cisco, Felicity and I have worked up a list on the Legion." Caitlin pulled up the list on a screen. "Powers, known weaknesses if any, history, it's all there."

"Reverse Flash, King Shark, Weather Wizard, the White Martian, Bizarro-Supergirl and now Deathstroke." Cisco read off the list using their code names. "That's some serious firepower..." he turned to Oliver and the others. "...and you guys are one man short."

"No you're not, Oliver. You've got us!" Thea pointed to herself, Diggle and Laurel.

"You all have to stay out of this." They started to protest but he held up his hand. "Let me explain. This is a list of our greatest and most powerful foes. Ones capable of killing us." Nobody in the room looked happy at the thought of that. "If that happens you three will be the last line of defense for this city and maybe National and Central City too. We need you here preparing for that."

"Ollie don't talk like that." Thea looked on the verge of tears.

"He's right." Barry agreed.

"But if you all fail what can we do?" Laurel spoke truth.

"Fight on." Oliver replied. "Gather support and fight on just like you did against Brick."

His three teammates said no more but he knew that they were unhappy with this and he likely would hear more about it later.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of being one man short of a regulation game." Cisco always found humor at the worst times.

Oliver thought for a minute, "I think Barry and I may have one more friend we can call on."

Barry raised an eyebrow and then realized who Oliver was referring to, "Detroit?"

"Detroit." Oliver confirmed.

Cisco's eyes lit up, "Oh snap! He's calling, Vixen!"


	6. Green Arrow II

The League

Green Arrow II

* * *

"So what can she do?" Winn asked in a low voice and pointed towards the latest arrival. Cisco and Barry both looked and Barry motioned that Cisco could handle this one. For Winn, it was still amazing that he was having conversations with these legendary people. Cisco not so much, but the Flash and Green Arrow? It was a surreal experience for him.

"Mari has the Anansi Totem. It grants her the powers of any animal on Earth." Cisco informed Winn.

"Any animal that's ever lived on earth actually, Cisco." Mari smiled cutely from her conversation with Oliver and Felicity. She was far enough away that Cisco knew she had used some animal hearing to catch his words.

Barry went over to check on Kara. It had been a while since Deathstroke shot her and she was fully recovered but it was clear there was more between the two. Winn watched, "Do you ever get used to it?" he asked.

"Get used to what?" Cisco looked around. "Oh, being around them? You tell me dude! You're the one that works with Supergirl."

"Yeah but we've been at this for less than a year now. You guys, especially the Green Arrow, you've seen some wicked stuff. Flash closed a black hole last year!" Winn pointed out.

Cisco rubbed his chin and nodded approvingly. "That did happen. I see what you mean. I guess if we weren't constantly plagued by an endless stream of meta-humans trying to kill us I'd get used to it."

"I oddly understand what you mean." Winn and Cisco both shared a laugh and continued their conversation.

With Mari's arrival earlier the team was fully assembled and Oliver had taken the time to get her caught up on everything. Introductions were made and now everyone was just taking a moment to rest some before the real drama began. They knew the final battle between them was looming over the horizon and it was something that they had avoided until now.

"What's our play, Mr. Queen?" Hank Henshaw unfolded his arms and said loudly enough to interrupt all conversation. It had taken Kara, Winn and Jimmy a while to get used to his direct and blunt nature. It wasn't conditioning from his military training but his Martian nature.

"Everyone is here and caught up." Barry agreed.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked around. It was crazy for him to think about it how big this had become in just a few years. He had started this alone and mask-less on the streets of this very city. Now he had a team, no, a family that he had helped raise up to protect what they loved as well. It made him smile as he gazed at them all.

"Want to share the smile?" Felicity asked sweetly.

"It's nothing really," Oliver began. "I was just thinking about how far this vigilante thing has gone since I first started."

"Who would have thought, right?" Ray Palmer agreed.

"Yes and here we are," Henshaw interjected. "Here and now with a major problem on our hands that needs to be dealt with permanently."

"Are you saying we should kill them?" Kara folded her arms.

"Yes." Henshaw thought for a moment. "No. I'm just saying we need to be prepared for the possibility that killing may be the only option given to us when we finally fight. Some of us are facing mortal enemies with hatred that burns deeper then comprehension. We may not be left with any choice."

There was an eerie silence that followed his words. A silent acknowledgement by all present that what he said was true. The Reverse Flash had killed Barry's mother and vowed the same for him. Deathstroke had killed Oliver's mother and murdered several hundred in his attacks on Star City. Not to mention, Oliver had already sworn to kill Deathstroke when they fought. The rivalry between the white and green Martians was older then the humans present and nothing short of heroic intervention would stop one of them from dying.

Oliver exhaled and rubbed his forehead slightly. "He's right." He finally admitted. "We may well have to kill them. Slade at least."

"Oliver you guys can't just kill them. It isn't right." Felicity spoke up, being the voice of reason.

"I don't think they're saying they are going with intent to kill them, Felicity." Laurel walked into the center area. "But if they are left no other choice what can they do?"

"There's always a way." Felicity refused to believe otherwise.

"I agree with Felicity." A small voice drew their attention. It was Winn who had been remarkably silent this entire time. He seemed nervous that everyone was looking at him. "I mean, with all these great minds here and access to what we have access to, there has to be a way to contain them."

"Fine." Oliver rolled his eyes a little. "You all can work on that while we put together a strategy for defeating The Legion. All the information on them is stored in our database."

Felicity, Winn, Cisco and Caitlin went to the computers and began tackling the task of possible containment for the supervillains. Oliver, Barry, Kara, Mari, Ray and Henshaw moved to a quiet corner where they could speak amongst themselves about what they felt was best for the upcoming battle. The remaining folks: Jimmy, Lyla, Diggle and Thea all stood in the center looking a bit lost for a moment.

Diggle nodded his head and went to a briefcase. He motioned for his wife, Jimmy and Thea to join him and they walked over to him. Once there he presented them both with glasses and proceeded to pour both of them some dark liquor from an expensive looking glass.

He placed it back and toasted then flopped into a seat, "Seems like they've got everything taken care of."

Thea sipped, "Mm, tastes expensive." She commented. "Expensive and good." She drank more.

"Careful, Thea. This stuff hits you hard." Diggle warned.

"So this is how Team Arrow 'kicks it' during free time, huh?" Jimmy took a drink and smiled. "A man could get used to this. No Cat Grant yelling at me. Refreshing beverages…what more could a man want?"

Lyla laughed, "She's that bad huh?"

"Worse."

They all laughed then. "What's up with your friend, Winn?" Thea asked Jimmy.

"Oh boy…" Diggle and Lyla both shared a chuckle as they knew where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy awkwardly tried to play the fool. He was failing.

"I've seen him looking at me and I've seen you both looking and whispering amongst yourselves. He's spoken to me but I get the vibe there's more there than meets the eye." Thea had become very observant after her training with Malcolm Merlyn.

"Well then," Jimmy took a gulp. "You should probably ask him and find out." He thanked Diggle and then handed him the glass and went over to the computers.

"The way he left you'd think you were asking embarrassing questions about him." Lyla said.

"He's just trying to protect his friend and not spill the beans. Thea needs to stop teasing that poor boy."

"I know, John." Thea made a cute face. "But he's kind of cute when he's confused." The three of them laughed again and continued to relax while the others worked around them.

"We're ready for them," Oliver was saying to the heroes around him. "There is no more element of surprise or sneaking in the shadows and plotting for them. We know their plan and they don't care. What they don't know is that we have Mari and that is something we need to use to our advantage."

"How do you plan to do that?" Barry questioned.

"Bizarro and King Shark are their big guns and if I were them I would be thinking our advantage lies in King Shark because we have nothing to deal with him." Oliver explained. "With Supergirl tied up with Bizarro and Barry obviously dealing with Reverse Flash, King Shark will be expected to be free to jump in wherever."

"And that's where I come in?" Mari asked.

"Exactly." Oliver replied. "We need to keep them separated so they can't use any sort of training or plans they have. Separate and neutralize should be our top priority."

"Sounds solid but what about minimizing civilian casualties and property damage? I don't think anyone here wants a repeat of what happened in National City." Henshaw pointed out.

"True." Oliver looked thoughtful. "I don't know what we can do really. It isn't like we can just send a message and set up a meeting."

Barry's eyes got bright. "Actually, I may have a way for us to just that."

* * *

"He hasn't said a single thing since Thawne saved him."

Maxwell Lord looked up from his desk. It was Mark Mardon that was talking, his thumb pointing across the room to Slade Wilson. Mardon was standing with the White Martian who was in the fake human form of an African-American politician. King Shark had left earlier to go hunt in the seas and Lord was taking this down time to finish up the project he had been working on in the past weeks. The physical part was done and now all that was left was the programming and technical work.

He hadn't shared with anyone what he was doing nor would he unless absolutely necessary. At the moment, Slade was sulking alone likely upset by having to be saved from superhuman individuals. Lord shook his head not bothering to try to understand the mind of that man. He needed him for certain things and that was it, just like the rest of them.

Eobard Thawne held worth in his knowledge of the future and time travel but the rest were expendable. King Shark and the White Martian were better categorized as threats and Lord had made note of all of this with contingencies in place for possible outcomes. He leaned back in his seat and cracked his knuckles.

"Why so glum, Mr. Wilson?" he called. "You nearly took them all down yourself."

"The Arrow still lives." Slade replied flatly.

"For now."

Slade stood, growing aggressive. "We sit in this warehouse wasting time while you bang away at your toys and type in calculations!"

Lord grinned and Slade pulled his sword and started forward. Thawne was suddenly in front of him with Bizarro floating down from her perch on the roof. "Calm down. We're on the same side. We want the same thing."

Slade gripped his sword and eyed Thawne dangerously. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please calm down." Lord walked in-between the two. "The time will come soon for the final confrontation with our enemies and this time we will see them dead."

"How can you guarantee that?" Slade did not put his sword away, his eyes followed Lord like a lion looking at prey.

"They are outnumbered, outclassed and we will have a plan." Lord put it simply. "With their big guns tied up facing our own the rest of you will have free range to take down the others. By keeping Supergirl, the Martian and the Flash distracted in battle with you three—" he pointed to Thawne, Bizarro and the White Martian. "—Mr. Wilson, King Shark and Mr. Mardon will be able to overwhelm the remaining two."

"You three can handle The Atom and Green Arrow, yes?" Thawne asked Mardon and Slade.

"The Atom is mine. I owe him." Mardon grumbled, remembering their first encounter in Central City that left him badly injured. Slade did not respond.

"Then it's settled." Lord clapped. "I'll run everything else from here and provide tech support to you guys on the field."

"Of course you will." Slade said mockingly. "The battlefield is no place for businessmen." Lord remained silent but stared at Slade unflinching.

"How will we lure the green one and his friend from the shadows they hide in?" the White Martian asked.

Lord was about to speak when the computer screen lit up with a news report. Lord had programmed it to alert him of any news regarding any of the heroes. The reporter on scene was smiling and frantically pointing upwards as the cameraman tried to focus.

"The Flash! The Flash is in Star City!" the reporter yelled repeatedly. The cameraman finally got focused and they could see the Flash standing on a roof top with his arms folded, looking impatient. Next to him in big white spray paint was 'Thawne'.

Lord looked to his accomplice, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

* * *

Barry stood with his arms folded feeling quite annoyed that he had been waiting almost ten minutes and there was still no sign of Thawne. He had come up with the idea and Oliver had immediately taken a dislike to it and was very vocal about it.

"No, Barry. What if Thawne doesn't show up alone? Then what?" Oliver had argued and Kara had agreed.

"That's why Ray will be with me shrunk down and Director Henshaw will be nearby invisible. Relay the message and get out of there. We don't need the whole team for that." Barry had explained.

Eventually they had reluctantly agreed and now here he was, slightly cold and bored out of his mind waiting for his nemesis to show up so they could talk instead of the usual trying to kill each other. Barry sighed and started to pace.

"It's okay, Barry. The news is reporting on you now so I'm sure he'll show up eventually." It was Felicity talking to him from the safety of Team Arrow's hideout.

"This is taking forever." Barry wined.

"You've only been there like ten minutes dude." Cisco must have been close to the mic for Barry to hear that so clearly.

"Ten minutes to me is a very long time. Super-fast. Remember?"

"I had to wait several hours on a roof in the rain the night I fought Deathstroke."

"Oh, yeah thanks Oliver. Really needed to hear that." Barry didn't stop pacing.

"Just trying to help." You could hear the humor in Oliver's tone.

"You know this begs the question of if this idea was dumb or not and I think I was very clear on how dumb I felt it was." Now Barry was hearing Cisco's voice.

"Cisco, stop it. Barry doesn't need to hear this right now." Caitlin said.

"He's right, Caitlin." Now Diggle had joined in and Barry was glad he knew everyone's voices so well or else it might get confusing hearing so many different friends talk on the com. They broke into debate a second later and the volume was starting to bother Barry.

"Guys! Guys! I can hear all of this remember I—"

Wind rushed passed and when Barry spun he saw The Reverse Flash standing with his arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently. "He's here."

"Allen."

"Thawne."

The two stood there in silence for a moment, both waiting for the other to attack but neither did. "My friends didn't expect you to show up alone."

"I argued with my team for a long time about if we should just kill you here and now. Figured you'd have backup nearby or you wouldn't do this." Thawne reasoned calmly.

"You're smarter than your name suggests, Eobard." Barry said his name with a smirk and in a joking manner.

Thawne's jaw tightened, "My name is normal for my time, Bartholomew." Now it was Barry's turn to grimace.

"Did not know Barry's name was Bartholomew." Diggle chuckled.

"Diggle isn't exactly normal." Barry grumbled.

"Why did you call me here, Flash?" Thawne interrupted.

"To set a time and a location. It's time to end this." Barry could feel Ray Palmer moving a little on his shoulder. He was shrunk down and there in case of any surprises from his arch-nemesis.

Thawne was silent for a while as if listening to something or someone and then he spoke, "What did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere not populated. Three or four days from now."

Thawne was silent again. "Ruined area of the Glades. Nobody around for miles and it's already trashed thanks to Robin Hood's failure."

Barry knew his words had likely hurt Team Arrow but the show must go on, "Sound good guys?" Barry asked, he didn't feel the need to hide that he was communicating with his team but made note that Thawne did. It drew to the question of who exactly was directing the Legion and why but that was a thought for another day.

"Yes. That will give us enough time to set up surveillance and everything that Felicity and the others would need to provide some tech support." Oliver agreed.

"You've got a deal, Thawne. Three days and we meet to settle this." Barry reported.

Thawne took some steps closer and Barry clinched his fist preparing for a fight. Ray almost took off from his shoulder but a cautioning word from Oliver over the com put a stop to that. "I can't wait to feel the life drain from your body as I strangle you."

"Sounds kind of poetic actually, Thawne. You been working on your poetry?" Barry cracked a cocky grin and Thawne vanished in the speed force.

"Thought he was going to attack you." Ray Palmer flew from Barry's shoulder and expanded to life size.

"Me too. Let's get back. We've got prepping to do."

* * *

The next days would be hectic for the team as they rushed to plan and prep for the final battle. Oliver assumed that whoever was working with Thawne would be attempting the same thing as them and so the battlefield would be just as deadly as the opponents. Traps would likely be set up all over as both teams likely had the idea to use them.

Oliver and Henshaw used the cover of night to set up several caches of arrows and other sorted weapons as well as traps that would slow down and incapacitate all but Bizarro in the event they were set off. It took the first day to get their plans together and that night and the next day to set up everything. Cameras had been placed so that Felicity and the others could see everything that was going on.

Lyla and Diggle had fought with them like animals on having ARGUS agents nearby as backup in case things went south. Oliver and Barry advised against it as they were sure that the agents would be noticed. Lyla eventually agreed and decided to just have several teams ready with containment and transport ready for all of the Legion.

While this was happening the other members didn't have much of anything to do outside of regular vigilante work and so had much free time on their hands. Jimmy had noted that he had seen Winn and Thea having several conversations and laughing since the first night and he couldn't wait to hear how that had happened. Jimmy was currently helping Felicity and Winn make sure that the feeds from the cameras showed up on the monitors.

Diggle and Lyla had elected to spend time at home with their child and invited Thea and Laurel over for dinner. Thea knocked on the door and was greeted by Lyla with a warm smile and hug. Once inside she saw Laurel was already there and sitting in the living room so she went inside. Greetings were exchanged between the four of them and then Lyla handed her daughter off to a nanny that came in.

"Why the sitter?" Thea looked puzzled.

"Because this isn't a normal dinner." Diggle said in a serious tone and stood up. Lyla led them to a portion of the hallway. She placed her hand on the wall and a green light scanned it then a door slid open revealing a large room.

"Wow, Diggle. You guys have a panic room?" Laurel joked as she walked in. Once inside she saw that this was no simple panic room.

There was a huge master computer with several smaller screens around it. 3D maps flashed around the room as the ARGUS computer monitored and pinpointed areas of interest that would then be fed to various agencies to be investigated. An entire wall was a weapons rack and on it was enough fire power to for a shoot out to last for days. The walls of the room looked to be reinforced steel and rivets larger than quarters could be seen along the edges. The other wall seemed to be dedicated to communications as it had phones, fax machines and other assorted items near it as well as stationery and a desk should they be needed. The door slid closed and they could hear the lock mechanisms seal it.

"John, what's going on?" Thea folded her arms.

"We're here to make our backup plan." Diggle informed Laurel and Thea.

"Backup plan?" they both said in unison.

Lyla tapped away on the computer and footage of damage done by the Legion before they came together and thereafter appeared on 3D screens floating in the air. "This is what these people are capable of."

"If they manage to somehow beat Oliver and the others then it will be up to us to stop them." Thea and Laurel both knew the tone Diggle was using very well. Things were serious.

"So what do you have in mind?" Laurel asked, now folding her arms like Thea.

"We have the entirety of ARGUS at our disposal for one." Lyla informed them. "Waller also created an anti-metahuman strike force within ARGUS consisting of soldiers specially trained for these situations. It will be there first time in the field against metas of this calibre but she thinks they're ready."

"How many?" Thea questioned.

"Four squads each comprised of twelve men."

"And what gives them the edge?" Laurel inquired.

Diggle lifted up a tablet and opened up a program then handed it to Laurel. "ARGUS and STAR Labs have been quietly working together on weaponry that will give humans the edge against metas should there ever be a need to defend ourselves."

Laurel took the tablet and made a note of some of the things developed. The weapons were based on villains that both Green Arrow and Flash had faced over the years. "Who knows about this?"

"Nobody outside of ARGUS except you two and John. And inside only those working directly with me under Waller's supervision." Lyla said. "This isn't something that needs to be public. It's only being shared with you because this is a dire situation." Laurel handed the tablet to Thea.

"If the Legion does win we'll have to lead the strike force and the rest of ARGUS in for a pre-emptive strike against them and try to neutralize them before it's too late." Diggle was looking at the weapon rack while he spoke.

Now that Laurel had seen the weapons on the tablet she saw that the weapons in this room were some of the anti-meta weapons she had just read about. She sighed, "It might happen." She said quietly. "We haven't talked about it but they might die."

"Yeah." Diggle replied flatly while the others remained silent. "And that's why we have to be ready."

"We'll break into four teams, each of us commanding one and go in from four sides to try and take them down." Lyla told them the plan.

"And if that doesn't work?" Thea asked.

John and Lyla looked at each other and John simply stated, "Then the world is doomed."

* * *

It was the night before they were set to face the Legion and all of them had elected to take this one night off. It had started with the entire group meeting at Thea's large apartment and then broke off into everyone doing their own thing. Diggle and Lyla returned home to their daughter, Felicity and Oliver had elected for some private time and had left the group a while ago. Ray, Laurel, Jimmy, Cisco and Caitlin all went for a night out on the town while Thea had elected to stay home and was joined by Winn. Hank Henshaw was sitting atop the roof of Thea's building next to Mari telling her about Mars and she listened with great interest.

Kara and Barry were sitting atop the tallest building in the city. The view was gorgeous and the night crystal clear allowing both of them to see out over the entire city from where they sat. It was bright with lights and sounds of life as the city continued to move even in the dead of night. The wind whipped Kara's hair and when she brushed it back it strangely reminded Barry of Patty Spivot.

Kara smiled at him and he felt bad for thinking of Patty and wondered if he should say something to her. 'Nothing's happened.' He told himself. It was just innocent feelings for a woman that had tried to save his life. Nothing more.

"It's beautiful up here, Barry." Kara interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I've never been but Oliver told me about it. Apparently he spends a lot of time brooding on rooftops." They both laughed and Kara put her head on his shoulder. It amazed Barry that this woman who was strong enough to crush his bones could still be so soft and gentle.

Kara's eyes went over towards the Glades and stopped. It was the only dark spot in the city. There was a few random lights here and there but mostly it was black and stark in comparison to the rest of the city. "That's where we'll be?" she asked Barry.

"Yep. That's where this will end."

"What happened there?" Kara had never been to Star City before.

"A few years ago this psycho named Malcolm Merlyn set off some kind of earthquake bomb that levelled half the place." Barry paused. "Hundreds were killed and the Glades fell into chaos after that. It's a touchy subject for Oliver. It was his first failure."

Kara said nothing for a while, "Promise me you'll beat the Reverse Flash and be okay." She looked at him. "Promise me, Barry."

Barry smiled in a cocky way, "I promise." Then they kissed.

Nearby, Oliver and Felicity sat out on a blanket in an open area of the park. They were doing the exact same thing as Barry and Kara, relaxing and enjoying one another's presence. Oliver traced his finger along Felicity's arm and then laced his fingers into her own, bringing her hand up to his for a kiss.

"Moments like this I wish would never end." He whispered and kissed her hand again softly. They remained silent for a time, Felicity having nothing to say that wouldn't ruin the moment and so she snuggled into Oliver and held him tightly.

Without word he could hear her crying softly. He lifted her chin, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes, "I could lose you…again." she broke down. "I can't go through that again, Oliver."

"Felicity, no. You won't lose me."

"How can you say that?" she demanded in a somewhat harsh tone. "You're going to fight against these godlike beings and your worst enemy. One of the few men that can beat you!"

Oliver grinned. "Slade's good, honey, but not that good." He assured her. "This won't be like when I faced Ra's Al Ghul. Nothing like that. If I have to, I will take Slade down. I promise." Oliver was right in a way. This situation was nothing like when he faced Ra's Al Ghul and was impaled and then thrown down a mountain side. This time, if he was impaled there would be no help coming nor would cold weather seal his wound to keep him from bleeding out.

But Oliver didn't mention that. Instead, he gripped his fiancé closer and said, "I love you."

Felicity continued to cry silently while gripping Oliver for dear life. "I love you too."

* * *

Everyone stood in the 'Arrowcave' as Cisco happily called it. They were suited up in their costumes and preparing themselves as best they could. They were hours away from what could potentially be their respective ends. Oliver looked around at everyone and had a surreal feeling take over him. Most of these people he had known for several years, some were new but they were all involved in the same line of work. Helping people. Putting their lives on the line to save innocents. And he had started this years ago.

The fruits of his work stood before him in these other people who had taken up the cause and continued to fight for what was right. However, that pride was weighed down by the knowledge that some of them may not return from this mission. Some of them might die. Oliver had his quiver and bow but next to them lay a sword that he would bring as well. The sword he had killed Ra's Al Ghul with.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Oliver cleared his throat to gather their attention. When it was quiet he spoke. "When I started this vigilante thing years ago I never thought about enemies I might face or create. I never thought about if I might die or the consequences of putting on a mask. I just did what I felt was right for the city I loved. Like all of you did in your own way. Now, here we stand about to face an assembling of some of the greatest threats we know. But we stand together. Some of us might not make it back today but know that we are fighting for a greater cause than any one life. If the Legion goes unchecked, everyone in the world is in danger; not just those in Star City or National City or Central City. We can't let that happen. So today we fight. Today… we win."

"Yay!" Cisco exclaimed and applauded. "That was like, Aragorn at the Black Gate right there! Yay! I'm pumped!"

"You're not fighting, Cisco." Caitlin reminded him.

"Yeah, I know but still. It was a rousing speech." He shuffled to his place at one of the computers along with Felicity, Winn and Caitlin. Together the four of them would be running the tech portion of things. Monitoring Ray's vitals in his Atom suit and providing intel and updates on the battle. Jimmy would assist them in any other way they needed.

Everyone embraced and said their goodbyes then the heroes all made their exit leaving behind the others. Once they were gone Diggle, Lyla, Thea and Laurel all stood up. Diggle, Thea and Laurel began to suit up and the others turned around.

"What are you guys doing?" Felicity demanded. "Oliver said—"

"Felicity, Oliver and the others may very well die and if that happens we're the last line of defense." Diggle cut her off.

"We're not going to fight but we're also not going to sit around and wait for those maniacs to come tear this city apart." Lyla told them.

The four of them moved to the exit. "We'll be in touch." Diggle said before they left.

Winn turned to Felicity and the others, "Is it always like this here?"

"What? You mean so dramatic?" Felicity asked him.

"Oh yeah, dude. Believe it or not it can get worse than this." Cisco pretended to whisper and Felicity made a face at him.

* * *

"I've got nothing so far." Felicity said into the team coms. "Just you guys out there."

Green Arrow, The Flash, The Atom, Martian Manhunter and Supergirl all stood in a line waiting for the approach of their foes. Vixen was off to the side, hidden from view and waiting for the right moment to pounce. They had been waiting now for an hour and The Flash patience had run out in the first 10 minutes.

Just when even Green Arrow was ready to call them a no-show Cisco said over the coms, "I've got them. Heading your way fast."

As the last words left his lips, Bizarro and the White Martian came crashing down into the ground several feet away from them. The impact of their landing sent hairline cracks all through the already damaged road. The Reverse Flash appeared next to them followed by Deathstroke, King Shark and Mark Mardon aka Weather Wizard. The two groups stood there in silence for a long time in a standoff; neither side saying or doing anything.

"We've got the advantage as I thought." Lord commented and it was communicated into the ears of everyone but King Shark. There was no point in trying to give that monster any instruction so Lord told him to kill anyone that stood in its way.

The Flash stood with his arms folded and Supergirl floated slightly off the ground. When Bizarro saw this she copied Supergirl but floated a bit higher. Green Arrow relaxed and tightened his grip on his bow then loosened his body. Across from him, Deathstroke drew his sword and Reverse Flash looked at everyone. The Martians were silent and still, staring at each other and to the others, they looked almost paralyzed but they were conversing with one another on a mental plane.

In their minds, projections of their physical forms stood in a world with blood red skies streaked with large black tears. They were standing on a flat and barren rock that was tumbling through the empty void.

"Your end is near green one."

"No. This day I avenge my people. This day I will end your race as you tried to end mine."

The White Martian laughed. "Farmer, do you think you have what it takes to kill me?" the White Martian's tone was mocking and disrespectful.

"Once I may have been a farmer. Happy to live my days as such with my family." Martian Manhunter's eyes stared forward with a fire and hatred never shown before. "But then you attacked and ended all hope of anything remotely close to that happiness. I will see your life ended!"

The White Martian transformed into a large hydra and released a massive burst of flame from its mouth. Martian Manhunter held up his arms and a shield formed around him making the flames wash harmlessly over it. He exerted his energies and the shield exploded outward dispersing the flames.

"You cannot defeat me in this mental plane!" Martian Manhunter flew up and struck the hydra with a thunderous blow that flipped the beast over and into the ground. The mental connection ends and he returns to the group he's standing with in the Glades preparing to fight for real this time. The White Martian growled loud and transformed into its massive and hideous true form, snarling and cursing angrily.

"What's eating that monster?" they heard Cisco ask.

"I just defeated the White Martian in a telepathic battle." Martian Manhunter informed all.

Maxwell Lord had done what the heroes had done and set up everything he needed to be just as effective as whatever tech support the heroes had. It was dark out, just past midnight and this portion of the city was silent. There was a wind blowing but outside of that nothing. Nobody moved a long time and then as if all minds present were as one, they began to charge at each other.

"Here we go." Cisco said with a bit too much excitement in his voice. Whatever the stakes or situation, this was still a 'pretty sweet situation.' He thought while watching.

The Atom took flight along with Martian Manhunter and Supergirl. Green Arrow took aim and fired. Weather Wizard began to shoot lightning into the air at the Atom while Bizarro and the White Martian took to the skies. Deathstroke deflected the arrows and his sword clashed with Green Arrow's bow. Around the erupting battle red and yellow blurs could be seen speeding about here and there.

Above the ground, the Atom fired down at Weather Wizard who countered with lightning from above and his hands forcing the Atom to dodge around. Bizarro clashed with Supergirl and they traded blows before Bizarro got the upper hand and sent Supergirl crashing down into the ground beside Deathstroke and Green Arrow knocking the two off balance.

Green Arrow tried to get up but cold wet hands lifted him up and began to squeeze. "Oh my god! King Shark has Oliver!" Felicity shouted into the com. "Mari!"

Vixen sprang from atop a nearby roof while touching her totem necklace to harness the power of a gorilla. She drove her fist into the shark's head forcing Green Arrow from its grip and stumbling the beast.

"What the hell? They've got another person! I don't have any info on her." Lord told his team. "I'm going to find all I can. King Shark will handle her and we'll keep going as planned." He began to type but looked quickly over his shoulder at a large tarp that was covering something.

King Shark was only staggered and quickly recovered, catching Vixen with a blow that sent her sailing backwards into the wreckage of a building. Vixen's gorilla weight caused her to crash through the wall and land in the building with a loud grunt. King Shark pursued.

The two Martians were colliding in an epic display in the skies. First the White Martian turned into a hydra and attempted to bite into Martian Manhunter. The huge heads were easily dodged but one managed to trip him up. The White Martian took advantage with a quick transformation into a winged serpent that wrapped itself around its foe and began to squeeze.

Martian Manhunter cried out and then turned intangible and quickly freed himself from the serpent's grip. Without hesitation he turned his fist into that of a ram and uppercut the White Martian with all his strength, sending the monster tumbling backwards in the sky.

Beams of heat crashed with beams of cold as Supergirl tried with all her might to overpower Bizarro. At one time she had hated the twisted clone of her that Maxwell Lord had created but then she came to know that it was a tormented soul twisted by the words of a madman. Still, this was a fight for her life and she was the only one strong enough to take Bizarro down. So she stopped shooting heat vision and flew downward to go under the ice vision of Bizarro. She came up and punched Bizarro in the chin pushing her into the sky.

"I owe you a debt!" Weather Wizard bellowed at the Atom.

The Atom moved away from multiple lightning bolts by dodging and shrinking then he would attack with blasts from his cannons but Weather Wizard was relentless in his attack. The skies began to darken and the wind picked up causing Atom to fly off balance some. As he tried to stabilize, Weather Wizard hit him with a concentrated bolt of lightning that pushed the Atom from the sky and down into a nearby abandoned home. Weather Wizard used the wind to carry him over to where Atom had crashed.

* * *

Vixen groaned and pushed over in attempt to get on her feet and regain some senses. The wind had been knocked out of her when she struck the wall and again when she flew through it and hit the floor. She was struggling for breath but could sense the shark was coming closer.

'C'mon, Mari! C'mon!' she thought and forced herself to her feet just as King Shark burst through the wall with a rage filled snarl.

The Shark tried to club, Vixen with both fists but she caught his arms at the wrist and then tossed the shark head over heels with the gorilla strength she was harnessing. This only served to piss off King Shark as he reached for a large nearby rock and hurled it at Vixen who was barely able to dodge. She rolled over and came up to see King Shark rushing towards her with mouth wide open, ready for the kill.

Vixen quickly touched the totem and pulled forth the abilities of the spider. With a spring she leapt backward and stuck to the wall, barely dodging King Shark's gaping maw. In a rage, King Shark struck the wall so hard his fist went through it and the wall cracked tossing Vixen to the ground. Before she could get up she was in the shark's grip and being lifted off the ground.

She quickly countered by calling forth the powers of an elephant and became too heavy to be lifted and was dropped. Vixen quickly tackled King Shark down, using her newfound weight and punched him in the face once, then twice before she caught an uppercut that knocked her backwards. Her vision was blurry but she shook her head and rolled over to regain composure. Lucky for her, King Shark was across from her doing the same as the tackle and punches had done damage.

'Good,' Vixen thought as she tested her jaw to see if it was dislocated. 'At least I know I'm doing some damage. Damn thing's like a tank.'

King Shark stood and let out a howl of rage that shook Vixen to her core but she balled her fists and prepared for the second round of their bout.

"Zoom wants the Flash dead!" King Shark announced as if it held any meaning to his current foe.

"You've got bigger problems on your hands, tuna." Vixen mocked him. "Gotta go through me first."

"I'll eat you too then!"

Vixen, having rechannelled the strength of a gorilla, rushed forward to meet King Shark head-on. The two began to exchange blows inside the rundown building, filling the air with animalistic grunts and roars as the exerted energy trying to finish off the other. King Shark was powerful but Vixen was able to match that power and was blessed with skill she had picked up after some training with Oliver Queen. She held up her arm and blocked a right hook and then channelled the strength of a rhinoceros beetle. With her newfound strength she easily caught, King Sharks second punch and lifted him above head then slammed him into the ground cracking it slightly.

King Shark rolled over and grabbed some debris nearby. "I'll kill you!" he roared and chucked the debris at Vixen. She managed to dodge it but King Shark had charged her while she was distracted. She felt teeth bite down into her shoulder as her body slammed through a wall followed by a brief moment of weightlessness before water surrounded her. She opened her mouth to scream but only bubbles came out and her blood began to pool and block her vision.

She felt the shark's grip release and then she knew the situation had gotten bad. Water was the last place she wanted to be, especially blind and wounded facing a giant great white shark. However, she wasn't defenseless. With a quick touch her totem imbued her with the power of the sailfish allowing her to breath underwater. She quickly swam from her pooling blood and with clear sight, was able to see. They had crashed through the wall and ended up in a large abandoned swimming pool. Then, she noticed King Shark swimming at her with his mouth opened as wide as possible.

Vixen easily dodged downward and came up around King Shark. Twice she was forced to dodge, barely escaping the razor sharp teeth. King Shark prepared for a third pass and Vixen again touched her totem channelling the electric eel. She swam left, barely escaping the teeth and then around until she was gripping King Shark and being pulled along with him.

"Alright big boy. Let's see how you like this." She concentrated and released an electric burst from her body with all the might she could muster. The water was filled with electrical energy as it was releases proportionate to her body size, electrocuting King Shark. The beast squirmed and cried out as it tried to free itself but Vixen's grip was tight and the electricity was too much.

The shark's body floated upwards to the surface of the filthy pool water and a second later, Vixen climbed out and fell onto her back near the edge of the pool. Her shoulder was causing her pain but she was lucky to be alive. "King Shark's down." She said into her comm. before letting her head rest on the cool porcelain floor.

Nearby, Lyla Diggle was crouched down in the shadows fully armed and ready for battle. Around her was part of the ARGUS strike team awaiting orders to move in. Amanda Waller's voice came over the com, "King Shark is down. Move in to contain the asset. Evac team is en route." Lyla felt deep inside her that this was wrong but she silently composed herself to follow orders and motioned for her team to follow.

* * *

To anyone that happened to see that night, the sky above the Glades was awash with red and icy blue flashes and what would be later described as mythical creatures battling above the earth. To the lucky few privy to the truth, they knew that it was the final conflict between the last Martians in all of existence. The two alien combatants transformed their bodies at a whim in an attempt to best the other. While their physical bodies fought they also duelled on a mental plane as well. If one could cripple the other's mind then the body would follow and so the telepathic battle was all the more important for them.

The White Martian grew in size until a massive dragon floated above the battlefield. "Guys are you seeing this?" Cisco's voice asked over the coms. Below, Green Arrow and Deathstroke's weapons locked and they stole a moment to glance above at the amazing sight before beginning to fight again.

The dragon roared and unleashed a blast of fire that nearly engulfed the Martian Manhunter. Fearing the fire, he flew away from it as fast as he could and came straight at the dragon. The Manhunter transformed at the last moment into an eagle of size equal to the dragon and racked the beast across the chest and neck with its claws.

The dragon's cry was full of pain as it tumbled through the sky nearly hitting the ground before transforming back into the White Martian. The eagle was circling the sky and came down with claws as long as swords baring downward. The White Martian flew forward and changed into a snake the easily dodged the claws and wrapped itself around the eagle then began to squeeze. The eagle cried out and before going intangible and passed through the snake. The Martian Manhunter became solid behind the snake's head and drove both his fists into the back of its skull with all his strength.

"I told you!" he grunted with exertion. "I will end you this day!"

While the two aliens were clashing another set had been in the skies squaring off as well. Supergirl and Bizarro were punching each other with enough force that shockwaves made the ground shake a little beneath them. They flew at each other like rams and crashed together with a loud thundering sound. Bizarro's rage seemed to add to her strength as she muscled through Supergirl's blows. However, her training took hold and she skilfully blocked and countered a wild punch.

Using her sight she had seen one of the traps left by the team and used Bizarro's momentum to fling her down into a building with several bombs in it. They had known that the bombs wouldn't do much but hoped it may incapacitate her. Bizarro slammed through the roof and Supergirl said, "Ignite the building!" Back at the Arrowcave, Winn pressed the button and several explosions went off in the building forcing it to collapse.

Supergirl floated in the air over the destruction, fires were dotted around the rubble but Bizarro didn't come through. "I think she's down." Supergirl exhaled and had spoken too soon. Bizarro came smashing through directly below her tackled Supergirl up into the air.

Supergirl was trying to get through to Bizarro as she had done before and was not using her full strength. "Listen to me!" she cried as she grabbed Bizarro in a choke hold learned from her sister. "You're being used! You have to know that! I can help you!" but Bizarro was too angry and broke free of the chokehold then drove her elbow into Supergirl's stomach.

"You lie!" Bizarro shouted and continued to pummel the out of breath Supergirl with blows, each stronger than the last. Left, right, left, right, Supergirl lost the ability to defend after the fourth punch and the next two hit her unopposed sending bright lights and colors into her field of vision. She tumbled downward in the sky and Bizarro followed.

As this happened, Martian Munhunter took notice. Briefly he looked at the tumbling figure of the White Martian. This was his moment, he could easily finish his mortal enemy off but he knew inside that Kara needed his help and Alex would never forgive him if he did nothing. He watched the White Martian smash into the ground and took flight at top speed towards Bizarro.

Supergirl slowly began to regain some consciousness and realized she was falling but her head still swam from the blows. Bizarro was flying right at her with rage burning in her eyes like nothing before, flying at Supergirl with intentions to punch right through her midsection using the speed and momentum from her flight. She cocked back her fist preparing for the final blow but before she could strike she was caught by the Martian Manhunter.

He gripped her around her head and immediately invaded Bizarro's mind. "You will kill no one this day!" he growled in anger. Bizarro's rage surprised the Manhunter and he cried out as he was flooded with emotion, thoughts and memories as powerful as Supergirl's heat vision. Still he held on and fought back as Bizarro began to scream as well. "You will kill no one this day!" the Manhunter repeated and unleashed a mental burst that pushed back Bizarro's defenses and exploded into her head.

Bizarro screamed so loud people in the city would speak about a shout that awoke them in the night the next day at work. She exerted all her strength and smacked the Martian away sending him crashing down into a building and falling out of sight. Bizarro gripped her head still screaming and then without warning flew off so fast she was lost to sight in seconds.

"J'onn!" Supergirl screamed and began to fly towards where she'd seen him fall.

* * *

The Reverse Flash had witnessed most of what transpired in the skies and the surrounding battlefield as his speed duel with The Flash continued to unfold at a pace too fast for human comprehension. Already the two of them had fought nearly five times and rested then began to fight again.

"Lord, your zombie clone has abandoned us and King Shark's down." Reverse Flash reported.

Back at the warehouse, Maxwell Lord was walking towards the large tarp and pulled it free. Underneath was a massive green suit of armor. He produced a control from his pocket and pressed a button bringing the armor to life, a bright green glow coming from its chest. From behind the large curtain that divided the warehouse the sound of more machines coming alive could be heard.

"Don't worry about, Supergirl. She's mine." Lord replied with a smile.

* * *

"You were never better than me, Queen!" Deathstroke taunted while lashing out at Green Arrow with his sword. Green Arrow was playing defensive and using his bow to deflect all of Deathstrokes deadly attacks while moving about the wrecked battleground carefully.

"You only defeated me last time with help from your friends!" Deathstroke continued the mind games in attempt to throw his opponent off his game but Green Arrow was no fool and continued to concentrate on battling his most dangerous opponent.

"You know, Slade..." Green Arrow began. "…you talk too much." Instead of blocking, Green Arrow ducked as Deathstroke swung in a rage and attempted to behead him. Deathstroke received several punches to the gut for his effort and was quickly tripped by Green Arrow.

An arrow was drawn, notched and fired in the blink of an eye releasing a string that was meant to tie Deathstroke to the ground. Deathstroke, however, sliced the string with his sword and rolled to his feet. "Still using the same old tricks after all these years?" Green Arrow placed his bow on his back and drew his sword. "Ah, I was wondering what you'd brought that for. You think you're ready?"

"I killed a several hundred year old warrior with this sword, Slade." Green Arrow took stance. "I'm more than ready."

"Good. It's much better when they fight back."

Their swords filled the air with sounds akin to a medieval battle from long ago. The clanging sound of the swords connecting was heard by all the heroes and villains fighting in the area and they knew who it was. Green Arrow and Deathstroke's duel moved around the ruined city as they went blow for blow, each one trading the position of skilled defense and aggressive offense. Felicity and the others watched on in mute amazement at the screen focused on the two of them.

At the moment the two seemed evenly matched, parrying and countering each other with almost inhuman skill. These two were without doubt the most highly trained fighters in this battle. While others here had godlike powers the sheer skill and determination of Green Arrow and Deathstroke placed them amongst them. It was clearly being displayed at this moment.

"These guys are insane." Jimmy murmured softly.

The fighters' swords locked and Deathstroke drove his knee into Green Arrow's gut and caught him on the chin with a backflip kick. Green Arrow stumbled backward and barely deflected a leftward strike from Deathstroke's sword while he struggled to regain his footing. Deathstroke however, would not allow it and continued his offensive with a quick toss of several smoke pellets that filled the area.

Green Arrow spun around. "Guys, I've lost him." He could see nothing in the smoke.

"Hang on a second. Switching to infrared…" Felicity quickly typed instructions into the computer. "…now! Oh my god Oliver to your left! Duck!"

Green Arrow did as he was told without hesitation and felt the wind from Deathstroke's sword sweep past where his head neck had just been. "Thank you, Felicity." He whispered as he swept his leg low and felt himself trip Deathstroke. He heard a thud and grunt then drew his bow and fired several arrows in the direction.

He heard two of them strike ground but one hit home and Deathstrokes scream was evidence enough. "Dammit!" he grunted and Oliver held his bow at the ready with an arrow gripped tightly.

"Come out, Slade!" he shouted and then something tapped into his foot. "Damn." A grenade had rolled out of the thinning smoke.

Green Arrow took four steps and then dove forward with all his strength, not knowing what was in front of him. The grenade exploded behind him and the force pushed him forward and into a half crumbled wall. His bow flew from his hand and was lost in the smoke. He smacked into the wall with an audible crack and the landed in a heap on the ground. Deathstroke pushed through the remaining smoke brandishing his sword.

"Looks like this is the end, Queen." He mocked, taking slow steps forward. "I've waited a very long time for this."

Deathstroke lifted his sword and tried to drive it downward but Green Arrow rolled slightly to the side avoiding most of the blow but his shoulder was still cut. He grunted and continued rolling, ignoring the pain and coming up to his feet. He wobbled a bit but was still standing.

Deathstroke laughed. "You're unarmed, Queen. It's over. Accept your fate like a man." He pointed his sword.

Green Arrow smiled. "Never unarmed." He reached behind him and drew two arrows in his hand. "Now let's end this."

Deathstroke stood mute for a moment, silently feeling a bit of pride for the man he had trained so long ago on that island. Then he came forward and pressed his attack. Green Arrow kept his distance and dodged when Deathstroke was too close, using the arrows as best he could to deflect if need be. The smoke had cleared and the field was fully visible but his bow as nowhere in sight and neither was his sword, likely destroyed in the grenade explosion.

'Time to improvise.' While dodging he scanned the area and immediately put together a plan. He quickly flipped backwards and tossed his arrows. Deathstroke easily cut them out of the air and Green Arrow drew two more then back pedalled several feet.

"Running? And you had done so much to impress me up until this point. A shame you'll die a coward." Deathstroke came forward at full speed. Green Arrow threw both arrows down into the ground and both exploded breaking the ground beneath Deathstrokes feet. His scream was cut short by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Green Arrow went over the edge of the hole and looked down to see Deathstroke on his feet with his mask off. The hole was over 15 feet deep and dug by Supergirl's heat vision. The walls were smooth and there was no way for Deathstroke to climb out. His face twisted into anger as the realization set on him.

"No! No! This can't end like this! Queen! Oliver! You can't end it like this!"

Green Arrow just smiled and took off his mask so his face could be seen. "I had told my team I was going to kill you and there was no other way. They showed me the way." He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Amanda Waller's men will be here to lock you back up soon. Enjoy prison, Slade." And with that he turned from the hole and walked away. Behind him he could hear Deathstroke screaming at the top of his lungs. His voice was burning with rage and hatred.

"No! Not like this! Queen! Face me you coward! No! I swear I will see your family dead for this! Queen! Queen!"

* * *

The Atom was dodging lightning bolts left and right as quickly as his suit would allow. He shrunk and grew as well but Weather Wizard, as Cisco passionately kept saying into the comm., was moving faster than they had documented before.

"Must be how pissed he is at me." Atom said to nobody.

"You did beat him pretty badly in Central City." Cisco agreed.

"Well I have to end this before his temper destroys the city." Atom fired a blast that pushed Weather Wizard back behind cover.

The angrier the Wizard got the stronger the lightning bolts he released seemed to be. The sky above them began to simmer and boil as clouds flowed to a central point overhead of their fight. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled. The winds picked up and Atom had to stabilize himself to maintain his stationary position in the sky.

"This guy's power is amazing." Atom said mindlessly.

"The temperature around you has dropped, Ray. You need to be careful." Caitlin warned him.

"Yeah the angrier he gets the wilder the weather will become." Cisco added.

As if to prove his point, large balls of hail began to plummet down, several of which hit Atom's suit and bouncing harmlessly off it. But then the hail got bigger and bigger.

"Ray! Look out!" Felicity shouted and he looked up just in time to see a medicine ball sized chunk of ice fall down atop him from the sky. It hit him and pushed him down with such force he cracked the concrete when he connected with it.

Groaning, Atom managed to roll the broken remaining chunks off him and get on his side. "My flight systems are damaged." He reported.

"Good." Atom looked up to see Weather Wizard standing before him with a palm pointed forward. A gust of wind unlike anything Atom had felt before hit him like a truck and slammed him into a building behind him. The wind continued until even the concrete could be heard straining under the force. Atom struggled to breath.

"Got...to…shrink…" he managed to hit the button and shrunk down prompting Weather Wizard to stop sending the wind forward.

"Running again I see." He sneered at Atom. "Fine then. I'll just light this whole place up."

Weather Wizard turned his eyes skyward and they clouded over as he began to concentrate all his might. A massive thunderstorm began to grow overhead and lightning bolts began to strike the ground at random points all around the area. Suddenly, the Weather Wizard was lifted off the ground as the winds around him picked up and he floated several feet off the ground as the thunderstorm strengthened.

The sky darkened and the rate of the bolts hitting the ground picked up quickly. "Ray if you don't stop him that storm will grow big enough to consume the city in minutes." Felicity told him.

"Got it." Atom grew to normal size and aimed his palm at the floating Wizard. He fired but the wind carried the blast off target. Atom aimed both hands this time and fired again but got the same results. This time however he got Weather Wizards attention.

"I'll bring this whole city down if I have to!" Weather Wizard shouted and sent several bolts of lightning down towards Atom.

"Oh god." Atom turned and ran, barely avoiding one that struck where he just was. Two more hit near him and the third crashed directly in front of him generating an explosion that sent him sailing off into the distance.

"Ray? Ray! Are you alright?" the team shouted into the comm.

Weather Wizard continued to unleash the full might of his storm. Without Lord or Thawne to rein him in the Wizard held no care for anyone on the battlefield and his lightning and winds began to interfere with the other fighters as Green Arrow was forced to take cover from a massive boulder that came flying from nowhere. The two speedsters were lifted from the ground and floated in the air as the winds lifted them off their feet. Green Arrow fired an arrow into the ground and tied the rope around his waist to aid him in staying ground level.

"Guys! What the hell is going on?" The Flash tumbled head over heels in a continually growing vortex of wind.

Reverse Flash was doing the same near him. "Mardon! Mardon you fool! Stop or you'll kill us all!"

But Weather Wizard didn't have any plans to stop. "I've had enough of this Legion crap." He said. "I worked with you to get my revenge and now that it's done I'm going to level this whole city!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Weather Wizard looked left just in time to see Atom expand as he leapt from a nearby piece of debris. As he slapped him, Atom unleashed a blast of energy into his face and the impact sent Weather Wizard sailing off into the distance where they saw his body impact somewhere back at the edge of the Glades. The weather immediately corrected itself as a sign that Weather Wizard was down for the count.

"Thank god that's over." Atom said cheerfully and tried to take a seat. His armor began to malfunction and shut down and he fell flat on his back. "I suppose that lightning and wind did more damage than I thought."

* * *

As soon as they were released from Weather Wizards insane storm the two speedsters instantly resumed their fight again. The battle was in the heroes favor now but Reverse Flash knew if he could take down The Flash the others wouldn't be able to stop him. So the dashed around at top speeds, fighting from the ground to the walls and back down to again. Reverse Flash ran up a wall and jumped and the Flash followed him and the two of them tumbled through the air and punched each other before landing on another wall and beginning to run again.

"You're team is falling all around you, Thawne!" The Flash shouted. "Only a few of you left."

"Yes." Reverse Flash agreed. "Only the most powerful ones." He stopped in his tracks and clotheslined the Flash across the neck sending him careening into the remains of a building. "All I have to do is kill you and the rest will be putty in my hands without a speedster to help them."

Reverse Flash rushed forward and tried to stomp but The Flash caught his foot and tossed him aside. "And that's why I'm going to take you down." He began to run in a circle to charge a lightning bolt then he threw it directly at the Reverse Flash.

Barry would swear later on that he saw the Reverse Flash smirk as he sprung over the lightning bolt in a speedy front flip. As soon as the Reverse Flash feet hit the ground he and Flash were gone in speed again returning to the best form of fighting they knew.

"This is getting real old, guys. Cisco! You ready to take Thawne down?" Flash dodged a chunk of debris that Reverse Flash had thrown.

"Been waiting for you to quit playing around this entire time, Barry." Caitlin replied for Cisco.

"But remember you've got to lead him there right when we say so or he won't get caught in the trap." Cisco reminded the Flash and then went to a large button. "Get ready…"

The Flash led his foe around in circles while pretending to be fighting him. "Now!" he sped through a specific corner and dove forward just as the Reverse Flash was caught in a blueish burst of energy. When The Flash looked up he saw the Reverse Flash floating head over heels in a shimmering blue bubble.

"What the hell have you done?" he demanded angrily.

"Anti-gravity bubble." Flash replied cockily. "Helps to have real friends, Thawne." Cisco pressed a second button and a pulse pushed through the bubble that knocked Reverse Flash unconscious. "Now let's see how the rest of the fight's going."

* * *

While the Flash fought Reverse Flash, Supergirl tossed rocks and slabs of concrete aside like they were pillows, "J'onn! J'onn! Can you hear me?!" she cried out. She was beginning to fear for his life when she saw him phase through the ground and collapse on the ground in front of her. "Hank can you hear me?"

"Yes." Martian Manhunter said weakly. "The creature's mind… so troubled… I saw truth…"

"What did you see?" Supergirl asked.

"I saw—"

Several objects pierced the sky and one landed directly behind Supergirl. It was a massive suit of armor that stood as tall as the White Martian. The armor reached out and grabbed Supergirl then slammed her into the ground and tossed her aside like a rag doll. Four smaller versions of the armor came falling from the sky and landed beside the bigger one. The armor looked at the downed Manhunter and then opened its palm as an energy beam began to charge in it.

"No! He is mine!" the White Martian came and pushed the robot's armored hand away. Without another word the armor took to the sky towards Supergirl, followed closely by the four smaller ones.

Martian Manhunter stood on his shaky feet. "Come then, white one. Let us end this."

* * *

"Guys some kind of freaky robot and its freaky robot children just landed and started pounding on Supergirl." Cisco informed the others.

"I'm down." Vixen said, her wound still bleeding and injured. "I could use some medical help actually."

"My armor is rebooting." Atom informed them. "It'll take time."

"I'm a little busy." The Flash managed to get out.

"As am I." Martian Manhunter and the White Martian were both locked in a wrestling bout.

"On my way." Was all Green Arrow said and began to run towards where he could see the giant robot punching down at the ground.

"We've got your back too, Oliver." The voice in the comm. was that of John Diggle and to Green Arrows surprise he saw Diggle there in his Spartan outfit rushing towards Supergirl with a team of ARGUS men behind him.

"I thought we told you to stay out of this, Dig." Green Arrow said to Spartan but the relief in his voice was apparent to all.

"We obviously didn't listen." It was Thea's voice this time and Green Arrow saw his sister and leading men similar to Diggle's.

"We are all here to fight." Laurel joined in the rush and they came upon where Supergirl was struggling to get the robot off of her. The four smaller robots were blasting her with green beams.

"Kryptonite." Green Arrow identified. "They're using kryptonite like the bullet Deathstroke shot her with."

"Take them down!" Spartan bellowed and then opened fire on the small robots. Everyone in the area began to unleash a rain of bullets and the big robot—still holding Supergirl—turned to them and pointed. The smaller robots quit firing kryptonite beams and flew towards the gathered men.

"Look out!" Green Arrow dove to the side as the beams began to rain down on the men.

"Don't let up!" Spartans voice called out and the bullets and arrows began to fly upwards at the robots.

* * *

The two Martians were both injured and tired but their hatred field them and gave them what they needed. Martian Manhunter closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply to calm himself. He could feel the White Martian's mind awash with rage and hatred. He opened his eyes and they charged each other for the last time.

They didn't transform or attack each other's mind. They didn't fly nor did they throw debris. They stood toe to toe and punished each other with all their remaining might.

The green uppercutted the white and the white swatted at the green. J'onn was smaller and dodged then punched the white in the knee. The white screamed and this time connected with a thunderous backhand blow. Its knee was throbbing with pain and it hurt to apply pressure so the White Martian attempted to fly into the air.

It was met by Martian Manhunter who hammered it back down then followed with a stomp to the knee that caused a loud breaking sound followed by its leg bending leftward. The White Martian screamed in agony and immediately bombarded Martian Manhunters mind with a massive overload of pain and anger.

Martian Manhunter gripped his head and collapsed backwards crying out in terror and pain. He could heard the White Martians voice inside his head.

'I will feast on your flesh... I will eat you like your family was eaten...'

'My... my family...' The explosive red and black colors that had been ripping at his mind slowly melted away and were replaced by a day he remember with his wife and child. It was a beautiful day and he saw them perfectly as they had been. He could hear the White Martian screaming with rage as it was pushed out of his mind until finally Martian Manhunter was free and the White Martian lay cripple on the ground.

"I will heal. I will kill you. Lock me away. We do not age as these humans. One day I will come for you and I will destroy your happiness and kill you green one..."

Martian Manhunter hung his head and walked over to the White Martian. He bent down and placed his hand on its forehead. "I know." He whispered softly then attacked its mind with the full strength of his psychic abilities. His enemy had no time to scream or to react, its body instantly went limp. The White Martian was a vegetable. Martian Manhunter stood and took one final look before turning his head towards the sound of gun fire and battle.

* * *

As ARGUS and Team Arrow faced off with the four robots Supergirl was able to regain a little strength and lifted the massive hand gripping her away. The metal cried out with resistance but she continued to push against it. "No… machine… can… stop… me!" she said through gritted teeth while she worked herself to resist the feeling of weakness seeping into her bones.

A metal fist slammed into her head and smashed her into the ground before she was lifted up and slung several feet away into another wall. The wall crumbled atop her and buried her beneath the stones. She burst forth in a rage and flew into the air only to be blasted in the chest by a green beam that knocked her back into the ground. Her chest was steaming and she gripped it as she recognized the pain.

"Kryp-kryptonite…"

"That's right girl. Kryptonite. My armor is powered by it."

"I- I recognize that voice." She received another blast for her gain of knowledge. "Max-Maxwell… Lord."

Now the face of the armor slid backwards revealing Maxwell Lord inside with his trademark grin of victory. "That's right, Supergirl. It's been me all along. Me directing the Legion. Me providing them with weapons and tech support. Me planning all the moves and me that's manipulated events to lead to this moment."

He punched her across the face so hard she screamed. "The moment where I finally rid the world of its greatest threat." He punched her again. "The threat that they're too foolish enough to even notice." A third punch nearly knocked Supergirl unconscious. "What do you have to say about that?"

Supergirl smiled a little and punched the armor so hard it went flying through a nearby building and the already damaged property began to collapse down on Lord. Supergirl fell to her knees and tried to regain her composure through ragged breaths as it had taken all her remaining strength to punch Lord away that far despite the kryptonite affecting her.

* * *

The smaller robots broke off and one attacked each of the teams of ARGUS men. Lyla had finished containing the fallen villains and joined in the fire fight. The bullets were bouncing helplessly off the robots but they served to keep them distracted so Supergirl had less to worry about.

"We're not getting anywhere." Speedy said as she took cover. "We have to find a way to shut them down but how?"

The Green Arrow got an idea, "Lyla where did you store Deathstroke's equipment? There should be some EMP grenades!" Lyla got the idea and sent two men to get what they needed.

The robots were cutting down men left and right with their energy beams and she knew that they wouldn't be able to hold out forever against such an onslaught. Minutes later the men returned with two grenades reporting that was all they found.

"We've got two EMPs, Oliver." She reported.

"Okay then we'll have to get them bunched together." Green Arrow replied.

"All men surround them. Try to push the damned things together so we can fry the bastards!" Spartan reloaded his weapon and came from behind cover opening fire.

"Concentrate your fire on their propulsion systems. They may be vulnerable and it'll get them down on the ground." Winn told the team through comm. links.

"Aim for the jets!" Spartan bellowed and did as he was told. Bullets began to hit all of the machines feet and one by one their propulsion systems failed and the machines fell to the ground. Then the ARGUS agents began to move in and push the robots to a central location.

Men were dying all around him, being caught in explosions as well as being hit by energy beams that sent them flying off into the night. But they could see now that they were winning and didn't let up. "Now, Lyla! Hit 'em with the EMP's now!"

Two objects flew upwards and landed right in the circle of robots. The EMPs detonated seconds later and the robots collapsed on the ground deactivated. Slowly everyone came out from cover and a cry of victory went up.

* * *

Supergirl was struggling with everything she had against Lord's kryptonite armor. She could feel the end coming though and was amazed she had lasted this long. It had to be the anger she'd felt when she realized it was Lord behind everything. She blocked a downward blow and used the last of her strength to rip a chunk from Lord's armor then punch it backward several feet. Supergirl exhaled a ragged breath then fell over.

She could hear the footsteps and feel the ground shake as Lord neared her. Then she felt the kryptonite on her again and gripped the ground in pain.

"Isn't it crazy," Lord mused. "A piece of your old home world can kill you on your supposed new one." He kicked Supergirl in the stomach and she rolled over several times. "I take that..." he kicked her again."...as divine Providence..." he kicked her again. "…that you don't belong here." Now he stood over his battered foe and smiled in victory. "After I kill you I'll go give Luthor some help with your cousin in Metropolis." He sneered.

"I think not." Came the voice of Martian Manhunter. He appeared from thin air and ripped the kryptonite from the armor's chest then crushed it in his hands.

Lord unloaded an energy blast into Martian Manhunter that knocked him backwards and into a wall. The alien hit the ground and didn't move. In his rage against Supergirl, Lord had stopped managing his team and they had all fallen. He was surrounded by the League and ARGUS.

Lord went to flee because he knew the jig was up but as he shot into the sky something grabbed his leg and held him immobile. He looked back and saw Supergirl with eyes burning with fire. He pointed and fired the last of the kryptonite energy the armor had. Supergirl screamed and let go then Lord took off.

"No...No...No!" Supergirl took off so fast the ground cracked and was in front of Lord before an eye could catch her. Lord's armor crashed into her and she hammered him down onto the ground with all her might.

The suit fell through a building and made a crater in the ground. Supergirl was on him in a heartbeat first punching the suit; once, twice shouting "This is all your fault!" She ripped at the suit, tearing off pieces of it at a time. Lord punched her in the face several times and struggled well but she just tore at the suit.

"You will never be able to beat me, Lord. No matter how much money you have. No matter how many weapons you develop you will never be strong enough. Never. I'm going to expose you, Lord! You're going to jail for this!" She punched again and then Lord activated his emergency plan. The suit unleashed a massive sonic wave that exploded outward popping ears and causing Supergirl to stumble backwards.

The large suit pulled apart and opened revealing a smaller suit of armor that flew off into the sky. Supergirl gripped her ears and shouted, "No!" Then The Flash ran up next to her.

"What's that beeping sound?" The Flash looked around. Supergirl eyes grew wide and she looked at the armor. She inhaled with all her strength; filling her lungs to capacity before exhaling, blowing The Flash off into the distance before attempting to shield herself.

The armor exploded and everyone shouted, "No!" in unison.

"Is...Is she...?" Jimmy and Winn looked at the massive plume of flames that was so large it interfered with the camera feed they were watching.

"She can't be..." Winn whimpered and Felicity touched his shoulder.

The Flash sped up next to Oliver and the others. They had all removed their masks and were staring at the flames. Finally after long moments, Barry let his face fall.

"Barry...I'm sorry...I know she meant a lot to you." Oliver said.

A shadow moved in the fire and then out stumbled Kara with her outfit smoking and burnt. "Didn't know if I'd survive that..." she started to collapse but Barry immediately caught her and looked at the others.

"Go..." Oliver said with a head motion. "We got the clean-up." Barry nodded and vanished without a word carrying Supergirl back to Caitlin and Cisco.

Oliver turned back to the team. "Good to see your suit's back online." He said to Ray.

"Who you telling. I had an itch and couldn't scratch it for minutes." Ray laughed.

"So how'd we do?" Oliver asked.

"The Shark, Mardon, Thawne and Wilson are all in custody. Bizarro is unaccounted for and Lord got away." Lyla informed the group.

"What about the White Martian?" Diggle asked and looked around.

"Won't be a problem anymore." Hank Henshaw walked over stretching his shoulder. "Ever." He added flatly.

"Dead?" Oliver asked.

"No. Vegetable."

Nobody said anything else about the White Martian after that. Everyone looked around at the Glades where the greatest battle Star City had ever seen had just been fought. Oliver turned and started to walk away.

"Let's go home."


	7. Epilogue

The League

Epilogue

* * *

(Central City)

"Kind of crazy how everything worked itself out isn't it Bare?" Detective Joe West stood with his shirt unbuttoned and the collar open looking like a man at ease. He had an apron on and was currently rubbing barbeque sauce over several slabs of ribs that were cooking on a grill. It was a celebration of sorts for his good bill of health and return to work after the incident with Mark Mardon. Cisco and Harrison had opted to bring a grill up to the roof of the Star Labs building where they could relax completely undisturbed.

Barry took a sip from the beer he was drinking. He couldn't actually get drunk but the mood was so relaxed up here on the roof. The view was gorgeous and the sun was bright. The weather was perfect and as he gazed at all those standing there with him he felt a sense of pride swell inside him knowing that he had kept them safe. His loved ones were alright. The Legion was defeated and locked away and everyone he cared for was doing fine. It had been two days since the final battle and he had opted to stay in Central City for a little while as he had been absent for so much of the past few weeks. It wasn't surprising that Kara and Hank had decided to do the same. Everyone had made plans to return to Star City for a group celebration in a few days.

"It really is." Barry finally replied to Joe with a satisfied sigh. "There were moments when I didn't think we'd do it, to be honest."

"Yeah like when they all had you cornered in that warehouse? Man if it wasn't for Caitlin calling Green Arrow and Atom…" everybody looked at Cisco with the usual facial expressions and he trailed off.

Barry just smiled. "I never said thank you for that." he raised his beverage to both Caitlin and Cisco who both smiled and returned the gesture. "Nice to see you out enjoying a little R&R, Harry." Barry called over to Wells.

Wells scoffed at the nickname 'Harry' they had all affectionately given him but replied, "Well someone told me to enjoy the small victories and moments like this."

"I'm just glad everyone made it back alive and with all their limbs. That giant shark was creepy." Iris said while carrying a plate of food to the table for herself.

"I know right." Cisco agreed. "Still kind of tripping out about that. It talked and everything."

Barry's phone began to vibrate so he pulled it out and his eyes grew wide when he saw the caller. Everyone noticed and laughed as he moved away from them.

"It's Supergirl." Cisco teased. "Got him on a leash!"

"Hey, Patty… how are you?" Barry answered the phone. Everyone's jaws dropped and silence spread like a fire on the roof as they all struggled to hear the conversation. "Yeah I know and I'm sorry I just got so busy with work… actually, yeah that would be perfect. I'd love to meet you later. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and hesitated to turn around because he knew everyone would be staring.

"Patty Spivot?" Joe asked.

"Patty Spivot." Barry replied.

"Mack daddy Flash!" Cisco came at Barry with the high five. "Lay some of that mojo on me brother!"

Barry laughed, "It's not like that Cisco."

"Then what's it like Barry?" Iris asked from over her plate of food.

Barry found himself hesitating again. "Patty is nice… I like her… but…"

"You've got that little thing with Kara?" Joe finished for him.

This was making Barry very uncomfortable. "Yeah there's that…" the sounds of police sirens filled the air and they rushed to the edge of the roof to see a police chase happening beneath them. Barry grinned, "Never been happy for crime before." And he was gone before any of them could say anything else.

"Sexy badass cop chick or super powered alien," Cisco folded his arms and shook his head with a mock look of jealousy. "Decisions, decisions. Am I right?" everyone walked away from him.

* * *

(National City)

"I don't know where you three were but you'd better be thanking God that your co-workers stepped up in your absence because otherwise you'd all be fired!"

Kara, Winn and Jimmy winced at the verbal onslaught that Cat Grant was giving them. They had missed work for two days due to the fight in the Glades and assisting with containment of the criminals. It wasn't like they could just come back to work and tell Miss Grant that they had been too busy saving the world so they produced half assed excuses and suffered the abuse.

"If my new go-to team hadn't stepped it up we wouldn't have had any information or coverage on the supposed battle that went on in Star City! But did the Daily Planet have that problem? Of course not!" Cat tossed her notebook aside and rubbed her forehead dramatically.

"I don't know why I even bother with you all!" she continued in that fashion for another ten minutes are so before dismissing them with a vigorous hand wave and a sigh of pure exhaustion as if her voiced chastisement had been physically taxing on her.

The three friends took it in stride and left the room feeling rather accomplished with themselves. After having defeated a team of the greatest villains known how could somebody not feel good? The work day passed uneventful and Kara left quickly as she had plans to go and see her sister. They hadn't spent time together since she was injured by the White Martian weeks ago. Kara stopped at the store to buy ice cream, donuts, wine and other assorted snacks for the sisters' sit-in night before taking off to Alex apartment.

Kara landed on her sister's balcony and walked inside receiving a warm and loving hug as greeting. "It's so good to see you on your feet again." Kara told Alex.

"It's good to be on my feet again. I was dying in that bed knowing you and Hank were out there fighting and I couldn't help." Alex took some of the snacks from Kara and they both sat on the couch.

"Believe me, between Oliver Queen and his ARGUS friends, Barry and I had more than enough help." Kara said between mouthfuls of doughnut bites.

"I heard! Hank told me!" The balcony door opened. "Speaking of Hank!"

Hank Henshaw transformed from his true Martian form and walked into the apartment to be greeted by both women.

"I didn't know you were coming." Kara said happily taking her spot back on the couch.

"Alex invited me." Hank told her. "Said it was urgent."

Kara looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow. "Urgent?"

Alex looked guilty, "I knew it was the only way I could get him out of the base to come relax with us."

Hank nodded as he realized what was going on. "So, you lied?"

"For good reason." Kara held out a tub of ice cream of Hank and after a moment of reluctance he grinned and took it.

"So now that we're alone tell us, what's the scoop with you and Barry?" Alex folded her legs underneath her and prepared for juicy gossip while Henshaw rolled his eyes a bit and pretended he wasn't interested.

"Well… I'm not sure. I mean, I think we're together. We've kissed an—"

"Oh my god you've kissed!?"

Kara blushed. "Yeah… a few times now."

"I didn't know that." Henshaw looked up from his ice cream.

"Well yeah. We kissed. A few times." Now Kara's cheeks were red hot and she was uncomfortable.

"But you guys aren't officially together though?" Alex was eating this up like her weekly dramas.

"Not officially no."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah I think I do. Do you guys approve?" Kara looked at both of them.

"Of course! He's the Flash! Oh my god! How amazing is that?" was Alex enthusiastic reply.

Henshaw looked thoughtfully into his ice-cream before replying in the sternest and fatherliest voice possible. "If he makes you happy and treats you right then I'm all for it. But if he ever steps out of line…"

Both girls snickered loudly and interrupted him. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing." Kara managed to get out in-between their shared laughter. "Nothing at all."

* * *

(Star City)

Oliver started to stand to his feet and raise his glass but someone cleared their throat before he could and stood up next to him. It was, Cisco with a wide grin that made Oliver smile. "You're not trying to give another speech are you? Let somebody else get in the spotlight man, sheesh." Cisco said playfully while he moved to take a seat on the couch.

They were in Thea's large apartment, gathering to officially celebrate their victory over The Legion. That had been over a week ago and everyone had just found the time to make their way back to Star City for the gathering. ARGUS had locked Mardon, King Shark and Slade Wilson up but none of them were privy as to where and Lyla was tight lipped on it as well. Another troubling issue was ARGUS taking the body of the White Martian as well. Even Lyla didn't know what had happened to that.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had returned to STAR Labs where the locked up the Reverse Flash in a special cell for containing speedsters in the Pipeline while they worked on a way to send him back to his time. Hank Henshaw had tasked teams with finding Bizarro but had turned up nothing so far. Hank figured that perhaps she had flown off to try and get a hold on her jumbled mind. From what he had seen while in it, Bizarro's mind was a broken mess in need of serious repair.

Kara had also revealed to them that it was Maxwell Lord who was responsible for all of the events that had befallen them in the past weeks. Many of them wanted to go and arrest him but Lyla pointed out that without evidence, they didn't have much of a case against Lord. Kara and Hank reluctantly agreed, admitting that they had already tried detaining him without due process and wouldn't do it again.

All in all, it was a solid victory for them. No casualties; minimal property damage due to the fight being in the already destroyed portion of the Glades; majority of the villains were in custody and the world was getting back to normal. Now here they were, all together and once again Oliver was reminded about how important little moments like this were.

Barry coupled with Kara and Thea trying not to look obviously interested in Winn. Mari, Laurel and Ray all laughing with Diggle and Lyla while Jimmy blended drinks for everyone at the makeshift bar. It was a joyous atmosphere and it was just getting started.

"To us!" Oliver announced simply and everyone applauded his skill in keeping this speech short. He laughed for a brief moment then motioned for quiet. "We did some real good out there. If not for us coming together like that, there wouldn't have been anyone to stop them from taking over. So I've decided that we should all form a team..." Cisco pulled out a box and started handing out small keychain-like objects. "…these are our communicators that only we will have. It's for emergency situations when you feel the team is needed and we'll answer the call."

Everyone looked amazed and Laurel asked, "So what's the name of this team then, Oliver?"

"I hadn't really put much thought towards that." he admitted.

"How about 'the Justice League'!" Cisco crowed, eyes wide with excitement.

Everyone made a face. "Oh my god! Cisco that's a terrible name." Mari laughed and tossed a pillow at him. "It's so corny."

"Well I guess I eventually had to have one bad one." Cisco made a face and sat next to Caitlin who consoled him.

"How about 'the League'?" Ray Palmer offered. "Everybody is already calling us that anyway."

The room was quiet for a moment while everyone present let the sound of that soak in. "I like it." Oliver finally said and all agreed. "The League."

* * *

(Unknown location)

Amanda Waller sat in her chair with her fingers intertwined while leaning forward on her elbows. She was looking intently at a series of holographic screens that were arrayed out on her desk. One of them showed the recent battle in the Glades while another showed Team Arrow battling the League of Assassins. All of the screens were showing different fights and situations that had been dealt with by Team Arrow.

At first, it would seem like someone was looking at a random assortment of footage but with a trained eye, one would notice something all of the screens had in common. They were all focused on one person. Waller moved her hand and closed the screens at once the opened a vile marked "Top Secret" and began to spread the pages out.

She began to move the pictures around to assemble a kind of map while the pages with writing she moved over to the left side of her desk. She stood up once she was done and looked down at the map that was assembled. Around the crude map were pictures of a few men with names scribbled under them and placed above them as if the leader was a picture with the name 'Snowflame' written on it.

Waller turned her back to her desk and pressed a button making a holographic screen appear before her. She used her finger to zoom in on specific areas—like one would a map on a touch screen phone—until she had her destination in sight. She doubled tapped on it and a red marker appeared above a small island in the Northern Caribbean. Waller turned back to her desk and left the holographic screen open while continuing her work, making secondary points around the small island named Santa Prisca.

Above the hologram, Waller began to place holographic pictures of criminals locked up in ARGUS and the words "Task Force X" written underneath them. Above them she put a final picture and then returned to her work at her desk. The picture was of John Diggle.

* * *

(Lord Tech)

It was dark outside and the sky above was pouring down rain from the heavens. Thunder filled the night sky with rumbles as if the heavens hungered and lightning lit up patches of the city at random. The rain water fell down the clear windows of Maxwell Lord's office like a river and he stared out of it, drinking heavily from his glass.

He had failed.

Those three words stung him more than anything he had ever experienced to date. But the pain only fueled the anger that burned deep inside him. The anger and resentment that was at first reserved only for Supergirl now extended to all the heroes that made up 'The League' as the media had passionately dubbed them. His body was bruised and pained from the physical altercation and beating he had taken at the hands of the heroes. His power suit had held up better than expected but in the end, it could not compete and was destroyed.

Lord had escaped prosecution and none but those involved knew he had any hand in the destruction that had spread across three cities. Those that knew had no evidence and so here he was left to sulk in his failure and to think on the last words Supergirl had said to him…

"… _you will never be able to beat me, Lord. No matter how much money you have. No matter how many weapons you develop, you will never be strong enough. Never_!"

He saw it in her eyes at that moment. The hatred she felt for him. It was deep and passionate and he felt fear until he noticed something else. The control. Supergirl would never kill him but he also would never be able to kill her and that made those final words all the more hurtful for him. Lord finished the remaining half of his glass then poured more.

Lightning flashed revealing a large black pistol resting on Lord's lap. A 9mm that he was surprisingly good with after hours of practice. He chuckled at some joke only he heard and drank more. Suddenly, the waves of water on his windows formed the shape of Supergirl with a taunting grin of victory on her face.

Lord tossed his cup at the window and it shattered on the floor. "I'll fucking kill you…" he half grumbled half slurred at the mocking reflection of Supergirl.

The reflection twisted and then formed into the grinning face of a man Lord had never seen before. He sprang to his feet immediately pointing his pistol at the man's head. Lord began to breathe heavily as the man continued to grin. There was evil in his eyes. Sick and twisted evil that struck a fear deeper than of Supergirl into Maxwell Lord's heart. He could feel confidence and power emanating from the man in waves like he was releasing them out into the world and it only made him more nervous.

"Calm down Mr. Lord. I wish you no harm."

The man's accent was funny and Lord struggled to place it. "What the hell do you want?!" he demanded. He then noticed a second man standing in the shadows wearing long dark robes with his hands folded behind his back.

This man, Lord recognized. He used to be a wealthy businessman in Star City until he went crazy and killed hundreds in the destruction of the Glades. "Malcolm Merlyn?"

"No more. I am Ra's Al Ghul now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lord was pointing the gun between the two men and backed away until he bumped into the window.

"Mr. Lord you could harm neither of us with that pathetic weapon even if it were your greatest desire in this world."

The strange man's accent bothered Lord but he finally realized what it was. "Egyptian. You're Egyptian."

"Correct."

"What the hell do you want?! You've got five seconds or I'm going to shoot you both!"

The man chuckled and looked to Malcolm Merlyn who grinned a little. "As I said before Mr.—"

Maxwell Lord pulled the trigger and the bullet dug itself into the man's shoulder. To his surprise the man didn't let out so much as a yelp but simply looked down at the wound and then back up to Lord.

"I wasn't sure if you would do it or not," he said with the smile that made Lords skin crawl. "But I'm glad you did. It shows character in my book."

Lord spoke again but his voice was quiet and quivering now. "What the hell is going on?"

"My name is Vandal Savage. I'm here to show you The Light."

The End

* * *

(A/N)

Hope you all enjoyed the story as I definitely enjoyed bringing it to you. Thanks to all those that read it & even bigger thanks to those that took the time to review it, especially those with constructive criticisms & things like that. I'd also like to thank my amazing beta Mama Wolf Pack if you're in need of a reliable & easy to communicate with beta she is definitely what you're looking for.

The heroes (& villains) tale will continue in the next stories in this literary Arrowverse. Follow along to see how everything unfolds and what the villains are plotting in the shadows.

House Doofenshmirtz!


End file.
